I Hate Mondays
by KittyWithAKnife
Summary: Mondays...the most terrible day of the week, and is especially in Danny's case. First with the ghost attacking and- wait, where are the ghosts? And what's this about a field trip? To the GHOST ZONE! Join Danny and the gang as they travel through the GZ with their class. Will a certain secret stay intact, and what else might be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name's Kitty! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Anyways, I have nothing else to say but that I (unfortunately) do not own Danny Phantom otherwise there would be more seasons. :(**

 **Well...hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

 _"You don't get it do you?! I'm still here, I still exist! That means you still turn into me!"_

Danny sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. It had been three years since He happened, yet even after all that time the nightmares plagued him as if it were yesterday.

Danny took a few deep breaths and looked over at his alarm clock. _6:52. Well there's no way I'm going back to sleep now._ Danny thought.

Danny sat on the side of his bed and stretched his arms above his head. Once he heard the multiple cracks and the slight yet relieving pain of his now popped spine he stood, immediately feeling a slight shock of pain go up through his right foot. _Skulker_ definitely _got an upgrade. It should be good-as-new by second period though_.

He looked back over at the clock again and sighed before getting up and going to his closet. He never wore anything special, todays outfit was a simple black t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a red hoodie. He brushed his hair before letting it fall into it's natural look and slipped on his combat boots. Sam had given them to him as a birthday present the past year and he liked them and they still fit. Plus, they were from _Sam_ , he wasn't giving them up if she gave them to him; at least, not without a fight, but after everything he's been through nothing short of the end of the world could make him give them up.

He gave one last look at his clock and saw that he had 30 minutes before school started. For a second Danny was a bit thrown off, usually he didn't have this good of luck, especially on a monday. Seriously? What good happens on a monday?

Deciding for once he wasn't going to question he grabbed his backpack and stepped outside his room. Once he did he was hit with a familiar, yet unsettling feeling nagging at the pit of his stomach.

 _I knew it was too good to be true..._ Danny though, a scowl on his face. After about years years of ghost hunting, he had learned to trust this feeling, yet he didn't like it. Frostbite had tried to tell him it was a new power, but Danny quickly dispersed the idea saying he had that feeling long before his powers, just it wouldn't show up as much and would mostly ignore it which usually ended up with a kick to the face, sometimes literally.

Danny quickly looked around, but didn't see anything. Knowing not to rope off the feeling just yet he headed down the stairs yet remained vigilant. Once he got downstairs he saw his parents at the table, whether they were fixing an invention or making a new one, Danny didn't want to know, but felt that he was going to soon, either as Phantom or Fenton.

He was prepared to walk out the door when his mother looked up and saw him. "Danny! You're up early!" Maddie said, slightly surprised that he wasn't running out the door again because he slept in.

Danny cringed inwardly and forced a smile on his face before turning turning to face her. "Hey...Mom." He said, his voice sounding slightly strained.

Luckily Maddie didn't notice and continued to talk. "Why are you up so early?"

"I, uh, woke up early and decided to get ready. I was going to see if I could meet up with Sam and the others before school…" Danny mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, yet thanked Clockwork for the cluelessness of his parents as his mother didn't notice it as well.

"Well, alright then! Have a good day sweetie and we'll see you later!"

Danny scrunched his eyebrows together at the last part. When she said that, it looked as if she could barely contain her excitement. Over what, he wasn't sure, but looked over at the clock on the stove and saw he had 20 minutes to get to school. "Well, I'm going to go now, but I'll see you later...I guess…" He mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear. Not waiting for a response he turned and walked out the door.

Despite it being late May, there was still a cool breeze in the air which helped pick Danny's mood up. He readjusted the backpack on his shoulder and set off in the direction of the school.

Now, if the nagging feeling wasn't already bad, it was definitely bad now. Danny could understand if the feeling was from a ghost like Skulker or Technus, hell, even the Box Ghost, but today there was nothing. This caused the feeling to increase, never had the ghost given him a break, the idea of one seemed foreign to Danny's mind.

Before he realized it he was at his school, Casper High, and spotted his friends underneath a large tree at the very edge of the courtyard. He smirked when he realized they had not seen him yet and ducked behind a large bush before turning invisible and intangible and going underground.

As soon as he did this a light green cloud of gas flew out of Sam's mouth which Tucker and Valerie saw and instantly reached for their respective weapons.

"Can you tell who it is Sam?" Tucker asked, PDA in hand.

Sam shook her head. "No, Danny's better at that than I am, but their powerful, level 8 or higher I think." Sam said with a calculating look.

Valerie's eyes went wide. "Level 8? You sure? There aren't many ghost above level 8, even you and Dani aren't there yet."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. And yes I'm sure. It's not a new ghost either, it's familiar I just can't tell from wher-" Before she could finish, Danny stuck his, now visible, head through the ground right in front of them causing them to jump back a bit in surprise.

"God damn it Danny!" Sam half-yelled at him once she regulated her breathing. "The hell was that for?!"

Danny chuckled before making sure no one was looking and brought the rest of his body back from under the ground and sitting down on the grass.

"Dude, that was NOT FUNNY." Tucker wheezed, still clutching his PDA, Sharon, to his chest.

"Okay, maybe not for you, but for me it definitely helped with my day." Danny said. Sam didn't even half to look at Danny to feel the emotions radiating off of him. Tucker and Val were able to see the same feelings in his eyes and knew exactly what he meant. Sam placed a hand on Danny's and gave it a soft squeeze along with a comforting smile, in which he returned to her.

"Well, that aside," Tucker broke it, quickly changing the subject, "You're still early for once. What? No ghost or something?"

Danny pressed his lips together. "Apparently not, which is weird since they always are trying to attack. Not even the Box Ghost showed up this morning despite him making an appearance three times last night. On top of that, the nagging feeling has come back and has yet to go away." The three looked at him knowing what he was saying by 'the feeling.' It was the accursed feeling that they always dreaded and hated when it showed up, putting them on more high alert than they already were.

"Well that's Mondays for ya." Valerie cut in.

Danny gave a small chuckle and nodded.

Seeing as Danny was better now, and they still had five minutes before class, they leaned back onto the tree, giving space for Danny to lounge with them. It was rare for them to have relaxing moments like this in the human realm, but when they did they savored it.

As they were doing this, Danny looked at his friends, taking in how everything was so different from when they started out. He glanced over at Val, looking at her dark, curly, shoulder length hair and remembered how it was so much longer when they met. He saw the orange clip in her hair that, if needed, could be used as a throwing knife. She had on a dark red, slightly baggy, long sleeved shirt, a light red belt which had a retractable bo-staff and a small ecto pistole. She had on light beige, baggy jeans (yet not as much as Danny's), and her own pair of steel toed, black combat boots which had a small knife that could shoot out from the heel of the boot. He saw a dark red bracelet on her wrist which could expand into her suit when she needed it.

Casting his glance to Tucker now, he took in his features now. The brown-skinned, meat loving, techno-geek on his right side still had his red beret, yet now one could see a bit of his hair sticking out of it. He still had his glasses as well, but had added a new feature to them to where they could link up the the web from anywhere, even the ghost zone. He had on a baggy, yellow turtleneck and for the moment had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing a bit of muscle from the ghost fighting the four did on a regular basis, along with a few scars. He had on brown cargo pants in which Danny knew were full of different types of technology, ranging from flash drives to microchips. He also had on a pair of combat boots, steel toes and all, yet instead of a knife in the heel, it had an electrocution chip. Danny remembered when Tuck had first gotten them and had stepped on Danny's foot causing Tuck to accidentally electrocute him a bit, in which Danny 'accidentally' knock him out. In Tuck's hand he had his trusty PDA which was currently holding the record of being the longest lasting PDA of three months. They kind of hoped it stayed that way, but still playfully threatened him with it if needed...or wanted.

It was at this Danny final let his gaze fall upon Sam. Despite what was said earlier, Sam was no longer a 'friend.' Halfway through sophomore year had he finally asked her out in which Tucker then got about $5,000 from the bets he made which earned him a visit from her own boots. As of late, Sam had started letting her hair grow out and stopped straightening it, causing the onyx locks to fall in a wavy pattern down to her shoulder blades. She had on a dark purple, baggy shirt that went to her elbows and black cargo pants, obviously still going with her gothic look. She had on black, fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows like her shirt did. her eyes were lined with a thin line of eyeliner and had some black eyeshadow and lipstick (all of which were environmentally friendly and were not tested on animals) but otherwise wore no other makeup. He could see the ice crystal that he had made for her after the battle with Undergrowth that she had put on a chain to wear.

Speaking of Undergrowth, it was sometime afterwards (late freshman year they believe) that they realized Sam had ghost powers of her own. She had been in her greenhouse planting a tree sapling when it started to grow at her touch. Ever since then, Danny had been training her and she was now a solid 7 on the power scale with Danny being a 9 or something (no one could keep up). She had soon gotten her own suit and became Sam Phantom (Thank Clockwork for the town's obliviousness). As one can imagine, many of Danny's fan girls were upset by this, yet quickly warmed up to Sam, even though some still think she stole Danny from them (*cough* Paulina *cough*).

Sam, who was sitting to his left, was resting her head on Danny's shoulder, her left hand holding Danny's left hand as her right traced a pattern on Danny's lower right shoulder. He noticed that she was tracing the tattoo he had there. The tattoo covered Danny's entire back, the design being ghostly, green flames with different things scattered in them which represented his friends and his family; well, what he felt to be his family. He had a black rose for Sam, a strip of binary code for Tuck, an ecto gun for Val, and so on. In the middle of his back there were a set of eyes, more specifically his own with one being his baby blue and the other being neon green. Danny was sure to give the man who gave it to him a good tip.

He then saw his classmates begin to walk into the school, signalling that their five minutes were up. The rest of the gang noticed this too so they collectively stood up and grabbed their respective bags then headed inside.

They soon arrived in their homeroom, which they thankfully had together, and sat down at the back of the class before aimlessly chatting about random things before the bell rang. Once it did, Mr. Lancer walked into the room and upon seeing that Danny was in class, on time, for once made him do a double take, which the four caught and secretly laughed about, before composing himself and walking to the front of the room to begin class. When he just stood there, not saying anything, it confused the four slightly and even more so when he didn't go to write anything on the board. He stood up there for about a minute before the rest of the class seemed to notice him and began to quiet down and turn to their teacher.

Lancer smiled. "Thank you. Now class, today we are going to be doing something different. Instead of jumping straight into work I instead have an announcement to make." It was only then when Danny heard the faint beeping of the ghost detector which Sam heard too thanks to the hyper-sensitive hearing. Only when the beeping sounded from right outside the door did the rest of the class hear it. Danny felt the nagging feeling growing again.

"Two ghost located ahead." Came a robotic voice of a woman, followed by the door bursting open revealing Maddie and Jack Fenton.

"DON'T WORRY KIDS WE'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE GHOSTS!" Jack bellowed, which made Sam and Danny cover their ears.

'Two ghost located dead ahead. You must be blind not to notice the two ghost in front of you." Said the voice. The two ghost hunters looked up to see Danny and Sam blushing bright red, in which the two though was from embarrassment which was only the half of it.

"Ah great, Maddie the Fenton Ghost Finder is still targeting Danny and Sam." Jack said to his wife.

Maddie sighed and turned off the device and pocketing it. She turned to the class and gave a sweet smile. "Good morning students! Now, I'm sure you all wondering what my husband and I are doing here," She said, cutting right to the chase. "We're here to talk about a field trip!"

As soon as she said this only one though went through Danny's head. _You can't be serious. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. For the love of Clockwork-_

"That's right class!" The rest of the students perked up, now on the edge of their chairs, hanging on to every word their teacher said. "We are taking a field trip to the ghost zone!" And cue Danny banging his head on his desk.

Yep, Danny _really_ hated Mondays.

 **Thanks for reading and please reveiw! I'll try to update soon, maybe in the next week or so be looking forward to it!**

 **Before I go I want to give a shoutout to Piplup1212 for encouraging me to write and post this!**

 **Like I said, please review and comment, I really appreciate it and I'll see you all later!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! Miss me? Hopefully you all are excited about this new chapter as I am! Honestly I'm just writing and uploading when I can since I have school and homework and bleh…**

 **Anyways I just want to thank everyone who favorite and followed and reviewed on my last chapter! Thank you so much! I honestly didn't think that people were going to like it that much so...yeah.**

 **Quick Warning about this chapter: there is some swearing in this one, then again this is rated T for a reason so pls don't go crazy.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom nor will I ever unless I get Clockwork to change the time stream, which he will not do so... TIME IN.**

 **Chapter 2**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The rest of the class watched as Danny repeatedly bash his head against his desk, wondering how he was not getting a concussion. Sam would of stopped him but after hearing the 'great news' she was using all her willpower not to let her eyes go green as she firmly glared at the chalkboard. Tuck would of stepped in too, but he knew one wrong thing could _really_ set him over the edge, so he settled for watching his best friend try to break the desk with his forehead. Valerie simply didn't notice somehow and instead was pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed and thinking a very colorful vocabulary that could make a sailor blush.

All in all, Danny's parents looked at their son in confusion while Mr. Lancer had surpassed confusion and had gone to slight horror. After what couldn't of been more than five minutes did Mr. Lancer have enough of the violent repetition of flesh meeting wood.

"To Kill A Mockingbird, Mr. Fenton! Will you please stop that infernal noise?!" Mr. Lancer said to the teen. Danny let his head hit the desk again before he sighed and lifted his head to his teacher, an annoyed look on his face and not a bruise in sight (which greatly confused the class).

Once Danny raised his head, Mr. Lancer turned back to the Fentons and gestured for them to continue.

Maddie and Jack might of cared more, but the excitement for the field trip cancelled out the worry for their son. The second Mr. Lancer motioned that they could keep talking nothing else mattered.

Despite his pissed off expression, Danny was worried out of his mind. Thoughts about what could go wrong flew through his head so fast it gave him a headache. He was able to catch a few things about what his parents were babbling about, but they only made him nervousness increase. When he heard the trip was going to be five days long his heart almost _completely_ stopped beating. Eventually his parents stopped and asked for questions in which Danny broke out of his panicked state of mind. The panic was still there, just he was actually able to understand words now.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Danny whispered, his eyes wide.

Sam had been able to calm herself down enough so her eyes don't change and looked over at her boyfriend. "Apparently not. They are dead-set on this hell bound trip."

"She's right," Tuck cut in, "And we should all know by now that your parents will go through with this."

Danny put his head in his hands and groaned. "This is _not_ going to end well."

Sam pressed her lips together. "It's _the feeling_ isn't it?" They swallowed thickly when Danny nodded, head still in hands.

Tucker put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Well, we'll be right by you the entire way no matter what. And we'll make sure we're so prepared, Boy Scouts would be impressed."

Danny breathed a laugh at what Tucker said and lifted his head. "Thanks guys."

"Besides," Sam began, "You're not in this alone whether you think so or not. We haven't left yet, and we're not leaving now." She gave Danny a playful smirk and crossed her arms. Danny took her hand and squeezed it, in which she returned.

Valerie hadn't started on the best of terms. She hated that she did. When Team Phantom got their newest member she had never been more excited (not counting when Tucker finally asked her out).

She had never felt more excited. Or more guilty.

For the longest time she could only think about how many times she had shot at her friend, wanted to torture him, end him. All the names she had called him and scars he had from her, after knowing the _secret_ she wondered if it was the right choice. Yet despite the past, the others had been quick to forgive her, Sam taking the longest but after a few months (in which Sam forgiving anyone is rare) the goth had finally trusted her. Despite this, every single change she felt it was needed, she apologize in which they always smiled and said that it wasn't needed and that they forgave her anyways. They had her back and she vowed to have theirs while they faced this fuck-up world head on, adventure after adventure, story after story. She was one of them and nothing made her happier.

She couldn't of asked for better friends.

So when the Fentons came bursting into Mr. Lancer's homeroom/Senior English class and the field trip was announced she knew what she needed to do. She knew that Danny was going to be to worried to be able to listen, and Sam was going to be too pissed to, and Tucker was going to be too busy comforting Danny, so she quickly composed herself and listened intensly. She listened to every single detail, picked up on every pause and sound, she stored away everything. She picked on the way Maddie's right hand twitched slightly as if reaching for an ecto-gun whenever the word 'ghost' was said, and the way Jack's eyes grew more excited when asked about the mode of transportation (which he happily said was named the Specter Speeder 2.0). Every. Single. Thing.

When the Fenton's left she even took in the way they walked; Maddie with a bit more smug confidence in her step and Jack bouncing on his feet even more than usual.

Once the door was closed and she could hear the sound of the R.V. outside (which wasn't to hard to miss) did Valiere finally look over at her friends.

"Now, did _any_ of you catch what they were saying?" Danny asked, "Because I only caught that it was a five-day trip." As Sam and Tucker paled slightly as Valiere chuckled.

"You're right about it being five days. We leave next Monday and get back on Friday." Val said.

"Wait," Tucker said, confused. "Aren't we off next Monday?"

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We had too many snow days, remember? So instead of postponing graduation and the last day of school they decided to have us make it up on memorial day."

"Oh yeah…"

Danny sighed. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're prepared. While _we_ might be safe in the ghost zone, the rest aren't. We need supplies."

Tucker nodded and quickly had his PDA in hand, ready to type.

"Okay, there's about 15 people in this class, besides us, so we need at least ten wrist rays, fifteen Fenton phones, modified or not, four thermoses, or regular weapons should do but we'll probably need some for the class, and should probably bring some food and a first aid kit." Danny listed, "We can check on anything we else can as well when school lets out."

Tucker immediately had the list in his trusty device and nodded in satisfaction. "Sounds good dude, I'm guessing you and Sam are bring your own weapons."

Danny and Sam nodded. "I'll bring my first aid kit, it has the most out of all of ours and I'll make sure it's stocked up." Sam contributed.

"I'll make sure my suit is fully operational and let my dad know." Valerie said.

"Good. Tuck, this might be a good time to use UT-V5 too." Danny said. Once Danny said this, Tucker's eyes went wide and a smile broke out on his face. He did a small fist pump in celebration.

The UT-V5 was a suit made for Tucker. It was kind of like Val's suit but was more electronic centered instead of his girlfriend's weapon centered suit. He usually didn't wear it, as while it could retract back and forth as Val's did, it covered his lower right arm from the elbow to the wrist which would cause some suspicion. It was this that he didn't wear it much and because it took so much power to use. Because it was technology and electronic centered it was made of devices, much like Skulker's suit but not as bulky when it expanded. When Tucker was in the suit he could access any mainframe, hack any code, and it was built from the finest technology that Technus couldn't even get into. UT-V5 really stood for 'Ultimate Tucker Version 5' named by said creator of the suit, the techno geek himself (what would one expect from the guy who says 'that's Tucker Foley as in TF as in Too Fine'). There were technically four versions on the suit before the current one, but the Version 5 actually worked and did what they needed. As of about seven months had the suit been finished and Tuck's own alter ego was born, UT-V5.

Danny rolled his eyes at his best friend's victory dance that he was now doing. Before they knew it the bell had rang and they were up and out to their next class.

Tucker Damien Foley was one of a kind that was for sure. The brown skinned kid could get through any firewall on the planet, which he actually knew he could do after having to hack into the government system to fix evidence from a person who had been wrongfully convicted. There was only ONE that he couldn't get through...yet. He knew he was close though, could practically taste it.

Still, his skills had saved hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ , of lives. And he knew it too. It was because of this hacking that his friends and him had every class together which greatly confused the teachers who specifically remembered splitting the four up.

Not only was he the greatest computer genius in the world, he was a math wizard. While everyone else would think that was bullshit since he was barely making B's in math, have they solved the remaining six of the Millennium Prize Problems? Didn't think so. While he wanted to rub it in their faces and show the human world what he could do, he didn't. He shoved his pride down his throat and kept it a secret, but he didn't mind. Just because the _human_ world didn't know, doesn't mean the Infinite Realms didn't.

They were meant to work together, to be together, which is why Tuck always made sure they had the same classes and made sure his skills were top of the line. He was _the_ techno geek, the hacker, the technology _genius_. They each had their self appointed jobs which they did to the best of their abilities. They were more than friends, they were family. And together nothing could stop them.

So Tucker always made sure that of that.

When school finally let out for the day, Tucker knew they are beginning to break apart, just as if he were breaking a code. In which he did the only thing he could think of to do.

"Let's get a Nasty Burger!" Tuck said as he smiled at his friends.

Right away the pieces of what was left of their sanity were put back together and they agreed, heading towards one of their favorite places to hang out in the human realm.

It was routine. And even though Valerie was fired from their years ago (long story involving Skulker, the Box Ghost, and a roll of tissue paper) the guy behind the counter waved and already put in their order, knowing it by heart.

Once food was served and they were sitting in their favorite corner they talked and Tuck could feel the walls around them build again. This was the only 'firewall' Tucker would make sure never falls down.

As Tucker smiled and bit into his third Triple-Mega-Nasty burger, Sam wrinkled her nose and chewed on a piece of lettuce from her salad. Tucker saw this and smirked to himself.

"Mmm! This is so good!" Tucker said, taking another bite, not even bothering to wipe the grease off his chin.

Sam wrinkled her nose again. "You know if you ate just a little less meat and more fruits and vegetables…" And they were off. The infamous meat vs. veggies scramble that somehow always left all of them in a good mood. For the next hour they laughed and talked about past adventures and random things. When Dani was mentioned, Tucker couldn't help but notice the look of fatherly love spread across Danny's faces.

"Well see her soon." Sam said softly. Danny looked at her and kissed her cheek in response, followed by a smile.

Tucker smiled too and put an arm around Valerie, to which she leaned into.

They were his family, and he'd be damned if something happened to them.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and stuff! I was thinking of you guys answering some questions about future chapters to see if anyone wants to guess what happens! Just let me know!**

 **I'll see you later! Byes!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I just have a few things before you guys begin reading. First, thank you to everyone who have followed or favorited or reviewed, I didn't think so many people would like it, even though there's only 21 people following but still! Second thing, there are questions at the end of the chapter so once you're done, read them and try to answer them! Yadda yadda etc.**

 **Warning: Extreme amounts of fluff. You have been warned.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom. This has already been established but i don't want to get sue so there.**

 **Enjoy my kittens!**

 **Chapter 3**

The moon was bright that night, casting a silver glow over the earth. Flower petals and leaves looked as if they had been covered in diamonds. Sam loved nights like this, her gothic side and love for the environment mingling together that proved everything she believed in. Homework done and aside she looked out the window and without even glancing at the clock knew her parents, like the rest of Amity Park, were asleep. With this information in her head she smiled and stepped over to her window which she opened quietly and quickly.

And she jumped.

Not a few moments later Sam Phantom flew away from the Manson Mansion. She flew into the clouds leaving the town below her. Nothing matter at the moment, nothing at all. Here she could see the sky without the light pollution, how it was meant to be seen instead of on the ground where city lights gave it a foggy hue. It was times like this when she was happy for her powers and everything that happened where she could relish in it all.

As they say, savor the little things.

She began to float with the clouds, being somewhat cautious in case of a plane, yet so far she couldn't hear anything so she relaxed a bit more. Her thoughts began to wander and she let them have their freedom. Honestly, it seemed surreal everything that has happened, almost as if it were from a story or a TV show or something. Now, Sam wasn't big into clichés, but she decided to let this one slide.

And maybe one more.

While she was in her deep train of thought her ghost sense went off, the light green fog dissipating soon after it left her mouth, causing her train to take a turn of it's track. Thinking it was an enemy she turned around, fists raised.

She was happy she was wrong.

Instead, Danny stood, well floated really, in front of her, arms crossed yet a loving smile on his face. Sam replicated the look and flew over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Danny's arms fell to his side and he reached for her hands. He intertwined them and grazed his thumb over the ring on her left ring finger. She never wore it to school, to much suspicion but once she was away on it went. It wasn't an elaborate one, but it reflected Sam perfectly, and Danny nor Sam believed in things being perfect.

It was a silver ring with an amethyst surrounded with small, dot-like onyx gems and a sort of vine-ish design in the silver metal. Despite it not being 24-carat gold and interlaced diamonds the size of her hand, Sam loved it and that's all that mattered. Plus, Sam never stuck Danny into being a girl who would like that sort of stuff. She told him that too.

Danny gazed into her eyes, which even though at the moment were a neon green like his, he knew that in her human form they would be the same shade purple as her ring. They both leaned forward and met in the middle, sharing a sweet and loving kiss. Danny pulled her close, hands wrapped around her waist while her hands went around his neck and curled into his hair. The moonlight glistened off their silvery-white hair and made their pale skin glow, their ghostly aura only making them seem brighter in the sky, giving them a look that resembled angels in the dark night.

The kiss lasted for much longer than a human should of been able to breath, but they weren't fully humans so it didn't matter anyways. When they finally pulled apart they didn't even notice at first as they rested their foreheads on each other's, breaths slow yet even, eyes closed still hazy from the kiss. Their eyes opened at the same time and in sync let out a breathy laugh. Their eyes showed love, strong love too, that had withstood trials and challenges before and after they became one. When together there was no Danny and Sam, it was _DannyandSam_ , nothing could break them apart, not anymore. Their broken souls finally coming together life after life, never meeting till now, and they were glad they did.

"You know," Danny said, finally breaking the silence, "You should be in bed. It's late."

Sam laughed. "What about you? I can recall at least ten times you stayed up later than this, in the past month too."

"I had good reason."

"As do I."

"Care to share?"

Sam smiled and turned to the sky. Danny already knew that was why she was out and that he had followed her. When his ghost sense went off he instantly knew it was hers, a skill he had picked up on about a year ago.

After stargazing for a while, in which they leaned against each other and felt their worries disappear, the feeling of fatigue had started to catch up on them, and while it was strange there were no ghosts out, they would have to look into it tomorrow. Danny and Sam flew to Sam's window and phased through. Once on the other side, Sam changed back into human form which already had a shirt and some light shorts for sleep. All black of course. Danny remained in his Phantom form but couldn't help but to stare at his girlfriend of over three years.

While no longer in ghost form, her onyx hair glowed from the soft light from outside the window and framed her face. It was times like this he noticed how much taller he was then her, at least a few inches. Her skin was still pale and gave her a beautiful yet deadly look in the dark room. He was right about her amethyst eyes being the same shade of the ring on her finger, yet to him they were more beautiful than any gemstone, or anything in general. They seemed to stand out despite the darkness, piercing through the void that could send a grown man to his knees, Danny had seen it happened before too, many times in fact. He knew the power the violet gaze held. She looked like a goddess, Aphrodite couldn't even compare, even though he would never let the goddess of beauty know that. He wasn't in the mood to feel her wrath.

"Hey Danny" Sam said, "Do you ever think that we'll ever do something like that again? You know, after..." Sam's voice trailed off. Shoe looked at him, a sad look in her eyes. Danny hated it when she was sad.

Danny took her hand again and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'm sure we will Sam, one day."

Sam smiled at this and kissed his cheek as goodnight before getting into her bed.

Danny looked at the goddess, his goddess, sleeping for a second more then went out the way he came, deciding to get some sleep of his own.

"One day."

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! I said there was a lot of fluff. And I know that this chapter was a bit short, but I couldn't put to much since if I did it would give away stuff for the next chapter and we can't have that can we. *smug grin***

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows I really appreciate it! Keep it up!**

 **QUESTIONS!**

 **1\. What do you think Sam meant by "do something like that again" and what might the "after" be?**

 **2\. What might the ring symbolize? Could it stand for something? What could it mean?**

 **Answer away! I'll let you know if anything was right or wrong in the next chapter! Till then I'm out! Peace!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! It's me again! Who did you think it was, Jack Frost? (Yes, I just made a Rise of the Guardians reference.)**

 **Just to let you know I am NOT dead. I've just been very busy. I have to go to school mind you. So if I don't update in a while it's because of school. *shrugs***

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and stuff! I really appreciate it! It makes me so happy! :D**

 **Well, lets get to reading, you've waited long enough. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like Butch Hartman to you? I don't think so. This is FANfiction. Written by a FAN, and I don't mean the appliance.**

 **Chapter 4**

Everything hurt. His mind was a panic filled mess that he didn't know what was going on. Pain filled his body in places he didn't even know existed. He could feel every movement they made, the way his skin bend and tore. He could feel his body being ripped apart, atom by atom.

Molecule by molecule.

How? Why? He tried to explain but next thing he knew his chest was on fire and for some odd reason his throat became dry and sore. When he was backhanded to the face and electrocuted by a small devise one of his tormentors had he realized he had been screaming. Sometimes he hated the soundproof walls.

He could feel open air on something that air wasn't supposed to be on. His body cried in protest, begging for what was happening to him to stop and no matter how much he wanted to something was holding him back. Literally.

He could see the cold stares, full of hatred and...amusement? How was this amusing? They were doing this to him, and how he wished they would stop! This should not be happening, where did it all go wrong? Dear god it hurt! From his chest being cut apart like paper to the electricity that would run through every fiber of his being when he screamed. _Everything_.

It had to be some cruel nightmare, anything but real. He knew the worst was coming, he just knew it somehow. He woke up when they brought out the chainsaw.

Danny's alarm clock blared in his ear, yet even his alarm going off barely did anything to silence the ghost boy's thoughts. The dream played over and over in his mind before he realized that he needed to start getting ready for school. As he turned the alarm off and went to stand up a flare of pain went across his chest. His left hand flew up and grabbed at his shirt as his right steadied him on the bedside table next to him. The wound was old and had scared over a long time ago, but, as ironically as it sounds, phantom pains would make him feel as if it were happening all over again. He really hated phantom pains. He hated the scar in general.

It was a scar meant for the dead.

After about ten minutes of heavy breathing, sweating profusely, and trying not to have his shaking body crumple to the floor he was able to stand more or less and walk over to his closet as he did everyday.

After grabbing his clothes for that day he began to strip, starting with his shirt. The baggy rock t-shirt he wore to bed was pulled over his head and discarded somewhere on the floor. Danny couldn't help himself as he looked into the mirror and stare, not at the muscle he had acquired over years of ghost hunting, but at the multitude of scars that covered his skin more than actual skin. Every inch was filled with some jagged mark from some of Sulker's 'less friendly visits' (though he doubted there were actually any friendly visits), long yet thin scars which showed they had to have stitches, scars from burns and electrocution, all kinds. Yet, in the misted of them all was one that stood out more than the rest. It had been a dark day when he had gotten it and ever since then things had been different, more so than they already had been. If Tucker had not had impeccable timing and luck for once then Danny would of been a full ghost.

None of Team Phantom liked to talk about it.

The scar seemed to burn on Danny's skin causing him to hiss slightly in pain. While the phantom pains usually never lasted too long anymore, it had a tendency to give a burning feeling when he thought about it. It was hard not to think about it when it's staring back at him.

He swallowed thickly then pushed the feeling as far back in his mind as possible and quickly put the shirt he had picked to wear earlier and finished getting dressed.

Danny always tried to leave in a rush, he didn't want to have any confrontation with Maddie and Jack. He stood at the top of the stairs and listened, yet after hearing nothing from the kitchen he figured it was safe enough. They had been working in the lab for days, only coming up for food and sleep, yet he wasn't taking any chances. Danny assumed they were making last minute changes to the Speeder and their weapons. Once Danny reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around for his parents then bolted out the door.

In no time he was at Casper High. The four were still questioning the lack of ghosts but couldn't go into the Ghost Zone since Danny's parents were always down there, and no ghosts were coming through at all. Not even lost spirits!

It was still weird to actually show up early to school, his friends haven't even gotten used to it. They were always running in and out of class, fighting ghosts, treating Danny's wounds, stuffing the Box Ghost into the thermos about five times a day (seriously, how does he do that?) but since Monday, they hadn't caught a glance of a ghost, even the news was wanting to look into it. Not to mention the feeling hasn't left.

Sam noticed him right away. Her ghost sense hadn't gone off, but she saw him the second he walked on and immediately waved him over. Tucker and Valerie followed her gaze and began to wave him over as well.

"Hey Danny," Sam said once he sat down. Danny looked at his girlfriend and smiled which she returned.

"Hey Sam."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Well hey to you too, Danny. It's nice that we can all greet each other as friends would." She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Tucker full on bust out laughing as Sam gave a snort and Danny chuckled. "Hey Val. And hello to you too, Tuck."

"Hey dude," Tucker said once his laughter had calmed down. He then noticed the slight bags under his best friend's eyes. "Woah dude, are you okay? You look tired." He said, his face clearly showing concern.

It was then Sam and Valerie noticed his sleep deprived state. "Where there any ghosts last night? It would be strange if there was and my ghost scene didn't go off," Sam said.

Danny paled slightly and looked down as his chest started to burn again. Sam instantly noticed her boyfriend's change in moods and brought him into a hug, to which he leaned into.

There were many unspoken rules of Team Phantom, and this topic was one of them.

They were now in their fourth class of the day. Science. Personally, Danny loved science. He knew pretty much everything there was to know about the subject, though he would never show it in class. He had an appearance to keep after all.

Though over the years he had been able to bring up his failing grades to a low B in all his classes; it wasn't easy and half of the time Danny was fighting ghosts which is how he was failing most of his classes anyways but over the past few years to the surprise of everyone he was able to do it. This week especially caught everyone off guard, he actually stayed in class and turned in homework that was completed. He still made sure to get a few things wrong to keep up his image but he didn't like to. Just like how Tucker was a wizard with math or any piece of technology, science was what Danny excelled at. That and languages but that was a different topic.

And so when the four stepped into the science classroom, Danny felt what was left of the burning from his scar disappear. The smell of chemicals filled his nose and he could see test tubes filled with different colored liquids on the tables. Luckily, Danny was finally able to pick up fragile things after the time he dropped forty test tubes in Freshman year when he was getting used to his ghost powers. While Dash might still bring it up, he knew it helped with keeping his secret, well, a secret.

They took their seats at the back of the classroom as they always did, with Sam and Danny as lab partners (Tucker always joked about the having 'chemistry') and Tucker and Valerie next to each other, and began to get ready for the block. Soon their teacher Ms. Reynolds, who was a mid-aged woman with already graying hair and posture straight as a board with her nose in the air, walked in and begun the lesson.

Danny already knew what the old hag was talking about, and while he knew what the structure of an atom was he would rather go over quantum physics or the theory of alternate universes (which did indeed exist, he knew this as a fact), Danny decided to think over what might of been the purpose for the ghosts to disappear. Amity Park was known as a 'ghost town' and one can't have a ghost town without any ghosts.

' _It's just strange...could there be an illness in the Ghost Zone? No, I would of been informed. It can't possibly be some sort of 'Peace Week' or holiday or something, I would've known about that too...Fuck...I_ really _do not like this.'_ He thought. Danny had been so absorbed in his internal monologue he almost missed the bell ringing signalling the end of class. He picked up his stuff and crammed it into his purple book bag before slinging it over his right shoulder and walking out with his friends.

Danny was some what happy that it was now lunch. He had been in such a rush to make sure he didn't see his parents he forgot to eat. They went through the halls and arrived at the outdoor seating. It was the end of May so it was warm enough to sit out there. Sam, Danny, and Val made a beeline for the tree at the very back, just behind a bush, to sit. Tucker had gone to get some cafeteria food since he forgot to bring something.

Soon the four were all sitting down, laughing and relaxing a bit by the large tree. They had found it late sophomore year when they were finally allowed to sit outside during the warmer months and had made it their eating place at the school.

"You okay now?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her with a blank expression for a second trying to figure out what she meant then nodded.

"Yeah, now I'm trying to figure out what's with the lack of ghosts," Danny replied.

"You sure there's no holiday?" Tucker said.

Danny shook his head. "No, I would of known if there was, we all would of."

"That is really odd though, usually they're always trying to kick you ass into the next life." Valerie joked.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, still though. It seems like something is going on. I would check but Maddie and Jack have been working in the lab all week. I seriously doubt that we're going to be able to go in there to find any answers much less visit everyone tomorrow."

Their faces deflated a bit, sad to hear that there was no change in information.

"Well," Began Sam, "For now all we can do is prepare for the field trip. We can get some answers then." Her voice was determined, her face reflecting her words.

They nodded, their faces turning from sad to serious. Something told them that whatever was happening was bigger that they realize, but all they could do was to be prepared.

And Danny was scared by this.

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I will try to update again soon but as I said before I have school and stuff like that. Foruantaly it's a three day weekend! Yay! So I'm going to try to work on this during it.**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **No one was correct with the first question, but more about what it might mean will be revealed soon. NO SPOILERS.**

 **As for the second question, there was ONE person who came extremely close, but was still wrong. I am not going to say who though, that would ruin the fun.**

 **I do have a third question which is what might Danny's scar at the beginning of the chapter might be and who gave it to him. Think a bit about this and the answer will come to you.**

 **Oh! Bonus question! What do you think the ghosts are up to? I got a review mentioning this a while ago so I though I would let you guys give your best guess! Good luck!**

 **The next chapter we get to the good stuff, and I'm not talking about drugs. You'll just have to wait and see though!**

 **Pls review and I'll see you when I see you so PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! I actually finished this chapter on Monday, but lets be real, I am not posting on a Monday. It's called 'I Hate Mondays' for a reason.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and everything! I honestly did not think anyone would read this and it makes me so happy! :D**

 **There is a Spongebob reference in this chapter, if you catch it and review saying you found it (with saying where it is) I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter!**

 **Enough of this, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I am a 15 year old girl with a shity ass laptop on a fanfiction website, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **Chapter 5**

Rain clouds covered the town in a gray-ish ambient shadow. Raindrops creating a rhythm against the ground and windows, a song only for those who could hear it. The air was cool and windy, biting at the skin yet relieving it from the hot sweatiness of the past few days.

It had started sometime last night, around twelve, and had not let up since. To most in the town they found it annoying, knowing that they had to go to work only to get drenched to the bone on the way. A few thought it was a bit of an escape, the last few day had proven that summer was coming soon and had been unbearably hot, the sun burning their skin and asphalt scalding underneath their feet.

And then there was Sam. The goth was looking longingly out of Danny's window, enjoying the sound of the rain and tracing the design the raindrops left on the glass with her eyes. She loved the rain, she loved the way lighting would light up the sky during thunderstorms, the way light showers made trees and flowers glisten and sparkle, and the monochrome shadow that set the earth in a sort of gothic paradise such as now. She hardly noticed the small smile on her face or the gentle song under her breath.

"Parum guttis aquae pluviae saltare pro me,  
carmen dulcis melodia.  
Votis et historias lonf cum nuntiatum,  
et somnium eius fugit ab auro.  
Quam ut nostra delectatio in sententia pietatis amantes caput  
Noli esse in omnibus,  
Et facta est pluvia cantat pro me.  
Manesque pasts nos unhold anf scitis quia post biduum vitam vixit et vitae scimus.  
Maxime quia in fine vivat experiri regni in terra mortuum.  
In guttis aquae pluviae sing lullabies in caput tuum."

She heard a light chuckle from behind her and turned to face the person. Amethyst eyes meet baby blue ones.

Danny walked over, his steps hardly making a sound on the wooden floor of his bedroom. He walked besides his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, in turn Sam let her arms go to rest on his shoulders and her head rested on his chest.

"You really need to stop seeking up on me like that. Next time I might just tie you to the ceiling with a vine." Sam joked in his arms.

Danny laughed. "Well it's not just every day you hear your girlfriend singing a Latin lullaby." Danny countered, his chin now resting on Sam's head.

Sam laughed this time. "You should know it would be very fitting for the moment, mostly since it's about the rain."

They fell into a comfortable silence. The two began to release themselves from the hug and looked at each other then closing the distance again for their lips to meet. The kiss was short yet sweet and when it ended they fully broke their hug and smiled.

"Come on, the class will be here soon so we better wake Tuck and Val up." Danny said.

Sam sighed and nodded. The two halfas walked over to the other side of the room where two sleeping bags rested on a large blow up mattress. It had become routine for them to do this, they constantly stayed over at one another's houses and all of them had the same system. Well, except for Sam who had three large comfy couches in her room so they just slept on those.

They normally didn't sleep at Danny's house in the human world, much preferring Sam's mansion, but today was Monday. Monday as in being the day of the field trip.

Fuck. Mondays.

The four had gotten permission to stay at Fentonworks for the night and stay there till the class arrived since it would of made no sense to go to school only to come back fifteen minutes later. They somewhat took this as a good thing, choosing to make a last minute check on their equipment and supplies. Sam and Danny quickly woke up Tucker and Valerie and once they heard Tucker's stomach growl louder than what should be humanly possible they agreed that breakfast was an order.

The site in front of the class was definitely...interesting. The class had arrived a few minutes earlier from the surprising lack of traffic and when the Fentons opened the door with somewhat confused looks, the class thought they had seen it all.

Oh how they were so wrong.

Once entering the establishment they heard voices from the kitchen yet the words were intelligible which they assumed was from the distance and the fact that there was a wall separating them. Yet Dash, the _ever so smart one_ , was curious and decided to see what the hell was going on.

And now not even five minutes later the rest of the class was staring at what had to be the most interesting and confusing thing they had seen in their lives.

The 'freak four' were walking around the small kitchen making who knows what while somehow not running into each other despite the space or the occasional hot frying pan.

Not to mention they were speaking on what has now been confirmed to be another language.

It wasn't anything that they couldn't understand or something like French or Spanish, no it was still English but it sounded German as well. The class was able to pick up on somewhat familiar words from which they realized the four were talking about the field trip, yet specific details were lost to them. However, half of the class was wondering how the hell they were able to move and not hit each other in the tiny space. They were passing knifes and other utensils to each other and Danny would sometimes have a pan fresh of the stove or Tucker balancing food from the fridge to the counter or plates all which typing on his PDA in his right hand. Sam once had thrown a fork into the air to which Valerie had simply moved her hand a bit to the left and caught it without even seeing it coming.

And now they wore the same astonished/confused look Jack and Maddie had.

However, Mr. Lancer was a bit more confused than anything. He had also noticed that they were speaking in a form of weird English and remembered something. He had mentioned something like this in his class once about a year ago, right before they had read the epic poem _Beowulf_. He had said it was written in the time that the Anglo-Saxons occupied Britain, to which the language they spoke was Anglo-Saxon aka Old English, and had tried to get the class interested by teaching a bit about the language it originated from yet, unfortunately, the class was uninterested and most promptly fell asleep after the first slide.

Yet Mr. Lancer didn't understand. How could they possibly know this language? Old English had died out at around 500 AD. There was no way they would of been able to speak it, especially so fluently, not once had they stuttered and they appeared to understand what was being said. The teacher wanted to contemplate this more but was then broken out of his musing by a flying fork.

"Great Gatsby!" As soon as the words left the overweight teacher's mouth the commotion stopped. The fork, which had been caught by Valerie, was now aimed at him and the rest in fighting stances, Danny looking a bit more protective and dangerous with the knife in his hand. Or was it the look in his eyes and the confident unyielding posture? But as soon as it happened the four realized it was only their class and relaxed, set aside what they had been ready to use as weapons and blushed profusely.

Danny cleared his throat. "Hey, uh sorry um...we-we didn't hear you come in..." Danny said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The class stared at him for a second then remembered this was _Fenton_. Geeky, wimpy, clumsy Fenton who was failing gym and barely been able to get his grades up to a B last year but everything they had just witnessed made them begin to question that. And the brief look in Danny's eyes just then had been nerve-wracking, even Dash was a tiny bit scared, not that he would say that though.

Before anyone was able to say something, Danny's eyes went wide and he turned back to his friends. "Guys, we need to start getting ready. It's almost time to go." Not a moment later the four were bolting out of the room, dodging their classmates, and then running up the stairs most likely to go to Danny's room. The sound of the door slamming confirmed that.

Mr. Lancer turned to Danny's parents. "Do they do that often?" he asked, slightly startled.

"Well, yeah. They do this a lot actually," Maddie answered.

Before Mr. Lancer could reply, Dash pushed his way to the front. "What were they speaking anyways? It sounded like freak English."

Maddie shrugged, not noticing the jock's pushy tone. "We don't know. We've asked them but they just dodge the question somehow. We don't even know that they did at first until later."

And for once, all the class could think about is the enigma that was Danny and his friends.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait here?" Mr. Lancer sighed. That was the fifth time the question had been asked and it was beginning to try his patience. It had been ten minutes since Danny and co. had disappeared into his room to get ready and now all they could hear was rock music blaring from the floor above and the four shouting to one another over it.

Everyone had listened at first but after three minutes they grew bored and were now sitting in the Fenton's living room waiting for them to reappear so they could start the trip.

Maddie looked at the clock on the stove from her place by the doorway and saw that they only had about fifteen minutes before they were behind schedule. Jack would be up with the group but instead had decided to go down to the lab to make a last minute check.

The voices died down a little bit making it so the only thing the class could hear was a Humpty Dumpty song playing. Dash was kind of upset by this, Humpty Dumpty was one of his favorite bands, how dare Fentonail like the same thing as him! Dash Baxter! Star quarterback of Casper High! He was thinking about shoving Fenton in a locker next week as payback. Or maybe he could humiliate him on the trip...yeah, that could work.

Then suddenly….

"TUCKER!"

The class jumped as Sam's voice destroyed any bit of quiet that there was left.

"Damn it Tucker! Delete that right now!" Sam yelled. The class could hear Tucker laughing in the background and wondered what was so bad about the picture.

"Tucker, I would delete that picture if I were you!" This time it was Danny's voice that rang out.

"NEVER! You were so gawking at Sam! And I have proof!" Tucker laughed.

"I swear you are going to be the death of me!" Danny said.

"Don't you mean _full-death_ of you?" The class could practically hear Tucker smug look when he said that. Yet Maddie and Mr. Lancer weren't focused focused on that, but instead on the 'full-death' part. That was a weird way of saying it, and what did it mean anyways?

The house all of a sudden got colder causing the class to begin to shiver. Maddie looked over at the thermostat and saw that the temperature had not changed from sixty-two degrees.

"Ah!" Tucker yelled. "Danny! Stop it!"

"Take about giving someone the cold shoulder." Valerie said.

"More like the cold arm," Danny said.

"It's going to be more than cold if he doesn't delete that damn picture!" Sam yelled. The class heard Tucker scream again then footsteps followed by a large crash.

"AH HA! GOT IT!" Danny shouted, most likely meaning he had deleted the picture.

"Great, you got it, NOW GIVE ME BACK SHARON!" Tucker yelled.

It got somewhat quiet again after that but now the occupants downstairs were now listening intently, waiting for something to happen. What could they say? They were bored. Yet after another minute of listening Danny suddenly cried out. "Oh shit! We need to go!" The music stopped abruptly and running sounded from above them along with the sound of a door opening and closing. About a second later the footsteps were on the stairs and the four made an appearance once more.

They didn't know what to expect, but when the four reached the bottom of the stairs the class couldn't help but notice the way they dressed. It was similar to how they dressed at school. They all had on the same black sweatshirt with a DP logo right over where their heart would be, a large black backpack, and a pair of black combat boots. Valerie had the same bulky, red bracelet on her right arm and Tucker still had beige cargo pants that had pieces of technology sticking out of the pockets (however, the kinds of technology he had was a mystery) yet he appeared to have some bulky arm brace thing on his right arm that was hidden under the sweatshirt sleeve. Sam had her hair in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face, her usual dark make up, and a beautiful silver ring on her left middle finger. Danny looked like Danny; same messy hair, baggy clothes, slightly slouched posture yet not as much as usual, and same baby blue eyes that always seemed to be hiding something.

As soon as her son and his friends showed up in the living room, Maddie clasped her hands together, eager to finally start. "Alright! Welcome to Fentonworks! As you know we are going to be going into the Ghost Zone today!" The class smiled, just as eager, and didn't notice Team Phantom at the back of the group hunch down so no one could see them. Maddie lead the group to the kitchen, down the stairs there, and to the lab. The door was partially opened which Jack probably did so the class could go straight in. Maddie began to go over rules to which almost no one listened too, the A-listers were too busy looking around and most of the girls were fangirling over how they might see Danny Phantom. A few nerds listened but even they were wanting to look around the lab and see what was down there. Team Phantom already knew all of the rules and stuff, but pretended to listen anyways. After Maddie finished, Jack bounded over like a puppy would and began to talk about the Specter Speeder 2.0 in vivid detail (even though it was really just a regular Speeder only longer and the seats could be extended back into bed). Not once did either one of them mention what was on the other side of the portal.

And they were then going on. The A-listers shoved their way on first taking the middle of the bus and went right back to talking, the nerds took the front, sitting close to the grown ups as if it would make it so the jocks couldn't touch them. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie took residence in the very back of the bus so no one could listen in on their conversation. Jack and Maddie sat down in the seats at the control column and got situated, taking a deep breath before turning on the intercom and announcing that they were preparing to go. The class leaned forward in anticipation while Team Phantom gripped their arm rests (but thankfully not hard enough to break them). Maddie took a shaky breath before pressing a button on the control panel and the portal opened in front of the Speeder. The class looked in awe of the swirling ectoplasm before them, excited to be one of the first to see the Ghost Zone (not counting the Pariah Dark incident). Maddie nodded to Jack, who was in the driver's seat, and he started towards the portal.

Then the lab was empty and the class gone.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I put my sweat and tears into this chapter. Just kidding, but I did but off my homework to do this so be grateful. It's my longest chapter so far too.**

 **Just so you know, the rough translation of the lullaby Sam was singing is**

" **It is too little, bathed by the waters of rain, to dance for me,  
the sweet melody of a song.  
Longing prayers and stories being told,  
troubled, and his sleep went from gold.  
How to find our own with the reply of the head of piety lovers  
Do not be at all,  
And the rain sings for me.  
Unhold or abysmal mail us know that after two days the life he lived and the life we know.  
And especially because of the kingdom at the end of the test live in the land of the dead.  
In a drop of the water of rain, sing lullabies on your own head."**

 **I call it 'The Rain's Lullaby.' All copyrights go to me because I made it up.**

 **I'm just going to go ahead and give the answer for the scar question in the last chapter because a lot of people got it right. It is in fact a vivisection scar (the Y shaped scar that they do in autopsies) but I will not say who gave it to him, this will be revealed later on. I didn't put that in there just to cause Danny pain, there is a reason for it. Other than that the same questions as last time! Don't forget the other questions!**

 **I'll see you next time and make sure to review! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I know what you're thinking. What?! Two chapters two days in a row? Better believe it. I wanted to write so I did so. I have so much school work and am writing when I can but I have 3 essays, have to take notes for the Canterbury Tales, math homework, and science stuff just to let you know.**

 **Before you all jump into the chapter I got a question about the language that Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were speaking in the last chapter so I figured I would give you some background information about it and other languages there might be (there's a few mentioned and said so it'll be best).**

 **Ah, so a history lesson for the students. In the last chapter it mentioned something called 'Old English' that Mr. Lancer remembered teaching a bit about. This is not a language I made up. Old English, also known as Anglo-Saxon, was the language of Britain from 500 AD to the 1100 AD. Basically, the Roman Empire was in control of Britain where they protected it from invaders. In 476 AD the Roman Empire fell and retreated and at around 500 AD the Angles, Saxons, and the Jutes invaded Britain, bringing their language (which is germanic meaning they came from there area that is Germany today) with them. Over time words evolved and changed and new languages were introduced (such as French) which would make Old English somewhat recognizable and Middle English (which is from 1100 to 1500 AD) even more understandable. Right now we live in the era of Modern English, which is what is spoken. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were speaking Old English and switched accidentally to Middle English every so often making it easier for the rest of the class to notice what they were talking about.**

 **If you have anymore questions about Old English or what I'm talking about just PM me or ask in the reviews. More about this will be said later on in the story.**

 **They do speak other languages in this story (there will be translations). What I know for a fact that will be in is Esperonto, Ancient Greek, Spanish, a few words in Italian and Japanese and maybe French, and Latin (which is the official language of the dead). Many cultures and races are in this story and there will be mentions of their customs and languages so heads up.**

 **Now that's out of the way, you may continue to the main event!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. ...What? You though I was going to say something sarcastic and witty? I already wasted enough of your time. Read!**

 **Chapter 6**

The moment they went through the portal that class had their faces pressed against the windows, even Mr. Lancer was sneaking glances in and tried to look teacherly though in his head he was just as excited. Jack, who was driving (which is a bad idea in the first place since he can barely drive in the human realm) was staring in awe at the ghost zone while trying to stay focused enough not to hit anything. Maddie was doing the same thing as her husband but instead was taking notes about what she saw, the small flip notebook in her hand was quickly being filled with observations. Everyone was excited.

Except for, of course, the infamous four at the back of the bus.

They were looking out the window, of course, but instead of the excited looks of the rest of the bus, there's was more of a keen, watchful eye on the endless swirling ectoplasm that twirled around the bus, rock paths, and the occasional purple door in a silent, smooth dance as if being controlled by nonexistent wind.

Now, this behavior could be excused if there was a ghost around. Yet that was the thing. Just like in the human realm, there were no ghosts. Now this made no sense! It was called the _Ghost_ Zone for a reason! What would the Ghost Zone be without any ghosts? Danny and Sam would have sensed something once they went through the portal as well or at least a minute or two afterwards, but it had been almost an hour and there had been zero signs of any form of ghost, ectopuses, or even the Box Ghost! Danny swallowed thickly and tightened his grip on his backpack, his knuckles turning white.

It was about an hour or so later that the class began to grow restless. They wanted to go outside the bus! They wanted to see how stable the weird rock paths were or if they could breath the air here. No one paid attention when Maddie was talking really, or if she talked about what lied on this side. Even though they were restless, they were also quickly growing bored. The jocks had begun to through around a football one of them had brought, Paulina and her friends (translation: satellites) were doing their nails with the mini spa they had brought, and the nerds were either taking notes like Maddie was or playing countless game of Eye-Spy. Mr Lancer had tried to play off that he was 'reading' but the seat that was partially leaned back and the book over his face said otherwise. The jocks had seen this and had decided to scare their teacher, but they never got to. Just as they were going in for the strike, Danny and Sam's ghost sense went off.

And then the bus began to plummet.

Screams sounded from around the bus and the class were gripping onto their seats completely forgetting the seatbelts, some students had even closed their eyes. Mr. Lancer woke as soon as the bus lurched downward and was doing this same thing as his students. Maddie and Jack were panicking, trying to figure out what was wrong and stop the bus's steep plummet into the void below them.

As for the four in the back? Oh, they were terrified alright. Val and Tuck knew it would be too dangerous to put on their suits and Danny and Sam couldn't go ghost without someone seeing. Danny's ghost sense had been so sudden that he didn't even notice who it was, just that they were around a level six or something. That was all he could go on for now. Yet despite being scared like the class, they were more determined. They buckled themselves in without a second to thought and grasped their backpacks tightly, preparing to open if needed. As they began to near a path, Maddie and Jack tried even more to pull the Speeder out of it's nose-dive, and Danny noticed that his friends, along with his parents, had seatbelts on. On instinct, he unbuckled to stand up, somehow keeping balance.

"Everyone! Put on your seatbelt!" He shouted. The reaction was immediate. The class didn't register who said it, but the voice was commanding and they couldn't help but listen and do what it said. Seatbelts were on and the class had managed to stop screaming bloody murder, though they continued to grip their seats just as tight. Danny went to sit back down but an unexpected jolt from Jack yanking the steering column up enough to level it slightly caused Danny to be thrown back and his head to hit something behind him. Hard.

Danny heard Sam shouting his name before everything went black and the Speeder crashed to the ground below.

All Danny could see was darkness. An inky black in all directions and an annoying ringing in his ears. At first he thought he was fully dead, but when he seemed to move a bit his body flared up in an aching pain. A voice in the back of his head told him to open his eyes, so he did, only to find a large piece of metal overtop of him. He wondered slightly how it was not crushing him then he saw it had curved a bit forming a dome-like shape overtop of him. Ignoring the way his body protested, he lifted an arm and shoved the piece of metal over to the side and groaned. He didn't even register the person running over until they were on top of him. Literally.

Danny was taken back at first, but once he saw that Sam was gripping on to him like a vine he let her and while keeping himself propped up with his right arm used his left to wrap around his girlfriend. He felt something wet on his shoulder.

Danny looked up to see Valerie and Tucker smiling in relief at him. After another minute or so, Sam lifted her head, her eyes were red but her make up (thankfully waterproof) stayed where it was, if only slightly smeared. She had a band-aid on her hand which sprung Danny into his 'hero-mode.'

"Are you okay Sam?" He asked, his voice was calm but his eyes showed worry and slight fear.

Sam breathed a laugh. "Me? You're the guy who hit his head on the way down and we ended up looking for you for thirty minutes! I'm fine! Now what about you?"

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm okay Sam. A bit sore from the crash but I'll be alright...Wait? Did you say you've been trying to find me for thirty minutes?"

Tucker stepped in. "Yeah, the Speeder was jerked out of the dive at the last second and when you were knocked unconscious we crashed. The Speeder was broken apart in a lot of places but it was really only the walls and roof. We suspect when we crashed and that happened your body just kind of flew out from the force. And before you ask, everyone else is fine. A few bumps and bruises with a few scratches but we're okay. If you hadden told everyone to put their seatbelts on they would be a lot worse for wear. Saved everyone again dude." Tucker said, smiling at the last sentence.

Danny relaxed a bit more at this. He looked over at the class, which was about twenty or so feet away, and saw Tucker was right. The only one truly devastated was Paulina, but with the way she was looking down at her hand he could make a good guess it was a broken fingernail. Everyone else just seemed kind of somber, slightly fearful looks and the want to explore long gone. But the class was silent, even Maddie and Jack which didn't seem to notice Danny wasn't over there. It wouldn't be the first time though.

Danny shook that thought out of his and looked around. He recognized the area, he knew the ghost zone like the back of his hand, but to be able to determine their location he would have to stand up and Sam was still sitting on his lap.

Not that he minded.

Tucker and Valerie sat down next to him, their postures were ridged and the look of relief from finding him was gone and replaced with a new one. Danny knew that look and he knew what they were going to say.

"What are we going to do now?"

 **OMG THE SPEEDER CRASHED BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Haha, jk you knew I was going to do something like that, it was obvious. I know that it is kind of short but bare with me, the next chapter will definitely be longer.**

 **This one was kind of a filler to be honest but still.**

 **Questions!**

 **Where are the ghosts now? (Not in the human realm just so you know.) And who might be the ghost that shot them down?**

 **Anyways, make sure to review and stuff! And thank you to everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed! And yes, BloodiedCoreOfHope, I am slightly insane (ok slightly might be an understatement). Good job for being the first one to notice. Oh and fyi no one got the Spongebob reference. No more shoutouts.**

 **PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Kitty is back! How are you? Yeah yeah yeah, you want to read the story, okay. I'm not going to waste your time...to much.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who is following this story! I mean seriously! 52 followers! Thanks you guys! I honestly did not think anyone would read this, much less like it and you guys have been reviewing saying you do and that you want to keep reading and just thank you! *blows nose dramatically into tissue***

 **Well now that that's done and over with you may continue with chapter 7 of I Hate Mondays! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I sooo own Danny Phantom *sarcasm***

Chapter 7

"What are we going to do now?"

It sounded slightly desperate, confused, and an underlying tone of innocence that had long been wiped out of their lives. When Danny heard this question, he could see all the people and ghosts he had sworn to protect, the very thing his life (or half life really) was made to do. He was a leader and they all looked up to him, respected him in one form or another; but it didn't matter if he was Fenton or Phantom, Danny was Danny and nothing could change that. So when he heard those words, something inside him came free. He knew what it was, it was his instinct to protect, his need to make sure everyone was safe. An idea came into his head and he knew what he had to do. He didn't necessarily like it, it was risky, but it was the best plan he had.

Danny stood up, a look of pure determination on his face. He stood up straight, a king like pose that radiated just the right amount of confidence and power. The ache in his muscles was long gone now, the bruises from the crash no longer fazing him. He did a quick look in every direction, noting the different doors he could see and the way the path twisted and anything else he could set his eyes on. He noted the direction of the flowing ectoplasm and the emotions he could feel in the air. Less than a minute later he beckoned his friends up with a movement of his hand. They stood, forming a closed circle, and Danny began to layout his plan.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam half-whispered. Worry was present on the goth girl's face.

Danny sighed. "I know it is, but if we stay here, some ghost is going to notice us. We might be safe for the most part but if they're not as benevolent or someone provokes them we're all doomed."

Sam contemplated this and nodded, she knew Danny was right. But still, leading the a group of people that consist of a class full of A-listers that bully them for no reason besides their own joy and the nerds who didn't seem to give a shit, a teacher who despite somehow moving up a grade level with their class seemed somewhat indifferent about the four, and Maddie and Jack who...they didn't like to talk about it, out of the Ghost Zone? Sam could easily think of twenty reasons why this was a bad idea and thirty about how it could all go downhill. But as he said, it was the best plan there was. She sometimes hated when Danny was right.

Dash was bored...again. He was still nervous and scared but he would never admit it, his pride wouldn't allow it. He was looking around where the class was sitting for the moment while the Fentons tried to figure out where to go. His bored eyes scanned the group and the zone around them. there wasn't much he could see, just a swirling green abyss with a bunch of purple doors. Was that it? And why were there random fucking doors just floating around the place? And how was the rock they were on not plummeting them to their doom? Would they come back as ghosts if they died in here? Now that was a good question.

He was just about to talk to Kwan when something moved about twenty-ish feet away. It appeared to be a person...yep it was definitely a person. But who? Everyone else had been accounted for, well, except for Fentonail, but no one seemed to care and Danny's parents didn't notice he was gone. For some odd reason there was this weird feeling in his chest when they did see their son was missing. Sadness? But there was no way Dash would be sad because of that, must be the Ghost Zone or something like that. Science stuff.

Dash saw the person stand up and saw that it was in fact Danny, his weirdo friends were there with him. But when Dash saw Danny stand up, a cold chill ran through his spine. There was a...look...on Danny's face. And the way he stood, it made him look like a conditioned warrior, like he would see in the movies, yet with Danny it was more, something he couldn't put his finger on. It was strange seeing this from Fenton; in fact, it looked more like what Phantom would look like, confident, unyielding posture. Dash hoped his hero would come help them soon, Paulina's consecutive rambling was becoming annoying. But back to Danny.

Dash saw Danny's eyes, calm yet determined, do a quick sweep of the landscape, if one could call it a landscape. Without looking back, his hand moved slightly by his side and his friends stood around him. Dash would of listened in but he was too far away anyways. They had formed a circle, with Danny speaking. When he stopped about a minute or two later Sam said something. Her eyes were wide and she looked as if she was whispering furiously. Danny said something else making Sam calm down, but there was still worry on her face that Dash could see from the other side of the path.

Throughout the geeks conversation, Dash watched. He was no longer interested in what they were saying at the moment, but more on the way the four held themselves. They all had the warrior-like stance Danny had and their faces, while showing slight concern, were focused and determined. Dash remembered the feeling from when they were on the bus and someone had shouted for them to put on their seatbelts. Could Danny have said that? At first he thought so, but now seeing him like this made his question that. And Dash didn't question much. But there was no way, absolutely no way, little wimpy Fenton could make him, Dash Baxter, star quarterback and captain of the Casper High football team, feel inferior.

No matter how intimidating Fenton looked right now…

Danny took a deep breath. The feeling was telling his this was going to go terribly wrong. Or at least mildly wrong. Hopefully mildly, maybe Mr. Murphy was in a good mood today.

At the moment he was walking away towards the class, who seemed oblivious that he was missing for almost an hour. A few students noticed something behind them and turned only to stare wide-eyed as Danny approached. He pretended he didn't see them staring at him, probably wondering why he was walking with more confidence than he should have.

Now he stood in front of the group, his friends flanked him on both sides, and took another breath. He cleared his throat loudly, successfully managing on getting the classes attention, including Maddie and Jack's. Big moment. Don't fuck up now Fenton. Get it over with, like ripping off a band aid or something.

"I know the way out." It was blunt, and Danny stood still as if waiting for a blow. And after a second of silence, he was right.

"What do you mean?"

"How would you know?"

"Why would you know the way out?"

Questions flooded from left and right, it overwhelmed his ears with the noise combining together to become even louder. Quickly, he grew annoyed. "QUIET!" The change was drastic, turning what could rival a jet taking off to where someone could hear a pin drop.

"Listen. I don't want to repeat myself so I'm only going to say this once. Please do not ask any questions until the end. I do, in fact, know where we need to go and how to get there. What I need is for everyone to shut up and do as I say so we can get out of here in as little time as possible. Got it?" Danny's voice was commanding, just like the guy who spoke up in the Speeder, or even Phantom; however the class was to focused on how it sounded and not who it sounded like. The class nodded, mouths quiet yet brains loud. Danny was pleased by this.

"Good, now you can ask your questions. One. At. A. Time."

Star was the first to ask. "How long will it, like, take us to get out of here?"

"Judging by where we are, about five to six days." Danny replied. Murmurs swept through the class.

Danny sighed. "Guys," he said, causing everyone to fall silent again, "Next question."

Mickey opened his mouth to ask when Maddie suddenly stood up and walked up to her son, her facial expression was unreadable but her body was tense and stiff. Danny knew he was screwed.

"Daniel James Fenton! You have been in the Ghost Zone before?!"

Danny knew this was going to happen. "Yes," He said hesitantly, "But before you yell at me, just know that the first time was an accident but I decided to come back because I thought it was pretty cool. Just be happy I know where to go or we will all be here like sitting ducks waiting for a ghost to attack." Danny said, his hands in front of him as if trying to calm a berserk dog. Maddie glared at her son and stiffly nodded, her jaw was clenched as if she was biting her tongue so she wouldn't lash out.

Danny waited until she backed up a few steps, showing that she wasn't going to do or say anything else for the moment, and turned back to the class. "We can't go straight to the Ghost Portal, from where we are at it is above us. If we were at the same level it would only take about three days, but we aren't. However, the path we are on leads to a friend of mine that can help us. And," He said, turn to Maddie and Jack, "Yes, I do have friends who are ghosts. Not all ghosts are bad, most just want to be left alone and do what they please."

Maddie, who was preparing to lash out at her son again, closed her mouth but continued her glare. She felt as if there was something different about her son. He'd been acting...strange...for a while. She didn't remember how long, maybe since about the time the portal opened, but she figured it was just a phase. Of course, there was that one time they had managed to capture Phantom, to which he really started acting strange, especially around them. Maddie didn't care at the moment though. Maybe he's being brainwashed or overshadowed? I'll have to try and see what I can do later.

Danny felt like he had accomplished a small victory. Before he could tell everyone what to do before they moved out, Dash stomped up to right in front of Danny. "What makes us think we'll believe you, Fenton." Said the jock, point his finger into Danny's face. Dash was still somewhat terrified, but he had an image to keep so his classmates wouldn't think he'd gone soft or something.

"Because I know what I'm doing." Said Danny, facing up to Dash. Since when did this little wimp get so tall? Dash though once he realized that Danny wasn't looking up at him, maybe even down a bit. But I was taller than the loser this morning…

"Uh..well...so do I!" Dash stuttered.

Danny had a slight, cocky smile. "Alright then. Prove it. Which way do we need to go?" Said the raven-haired teen, arms now crossed over his chest. Dash heard the geek's friends snicker.

Dash turned to look down the path. It split into two directions farther down, one going left and the other right. "Uh...let's go that way." He said, pointing down the right path. The students scrambled for a second, getting whatever was left of their stuff, and began to head towards the path, Mr. Lancer and the Fenton parents deciding to follow. As they were nearing the path they heard the four laugh.

"What's so funny, freaks?" Dash said to them, the rest of the class turned to where his gaze laid.

Sam spoke this time. "Oh nothing. Just you're heading right for the lair of Cyrielle and Adrien Bourbeau." Sam said, her amethyst eyes sparkling as if she knew something they did not.

"Uh...who?" Kwan said.

"Cyrielle and Adrien Bourbeau were French aristocrats, from around the time the French Revolution took place making us think that they died when the lower class began to burn and kill the higher class. They are somewhat nice and show great hospitality, unless you qualify to them as a 'peasant,' to which they'll probably try to feed you to their pit bulls." Tucker contributed.

"They know and are good with us," Said Valerie, gesturing to the four, "However, you all might be a different question."

"So," Said Danny after a second, "Will you listen to us?"

The class was silent. In each of them they suddenly realized that they were actually stranded in the Ghost Zone and they didn't know what to do. They contemplated if they should, and honestly they felt that they should. They could feel that they could trust Danny and his friends, which they thought could never happen. It was weird to think that. Then, something that surprised everyone, Star took a step forward, chin held high and for once not taking orders from Paulina. Truthly she though it felt great to do this, her own decision. As people started to come out of shock, they stepped forward, one by one, till only Paulina and Dash remained. Paulina took a deep breath and stepped forward, not wanting to be the last person. Now only Dash remained.

"Dash," Danny said, his voice was calm yet sounded like a parent trying to get their child to come toward them. "I know we have a lot of differences and I know that you don't like me, but trust me when I say that we," He gestured at him and his friends, "Know what we're doing. Put aside your bias for while we're here, and know that you can trust us."

Dash was still unsure, but he felt compelled to do what Danny said. His body resigned and he stepped forward. Danny smiled.

Clockwork stared at the screen in front of him. It showed Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie instructing the class on what they would need to bring. The class appeared to groan and went to get what they needed to bring, leaving their clothes and other things by the wreckage in favor of holding onto the food and water they had. Clockwork watched them set off down the path to the left, knowing exactly where they were going.

Clockwork then switched his gaze to another monitor, this one showing hundreds, even thousands of ghosts, all armored to the teeth, and Danny fighting them one by one. There were cuts and gashes all over his body, blood and ectoplasm covering his jumpsuit, but he continued to fight strong. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were fighting as well, all of them spread out, clad in their own uniforms. Clockwork smiled.

"All as it should be."

 **I really hoped you liked it! I told you it would be longer!**

 **I have a new question for you! What might of Clockwork been looking at in the second monitor? Why is he saying "All as it should be"? Who are the other ghosts in armor? Where are the rest of the ghosts?**

 **Make sure to review and tune in next time to see what happens next! Until then, au revoir and PAIX (that's PEACE in French)!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I am back from the dead! Blag! Nah, I'm just kidding. Sorry it took so long but I've had A LOT of shit to do recently. School and stuff like that. I had to go visit my dad too (which I am not happy about) so there's that. In summary, I am so sorry, but I'm writing when I can so give me a break. It's past midnight when I'm posting this so please be grateful.**

 **I don't have much to say so I'm just going to say the disclaimer. I'm tired, it's late, I don't fucking own Danny Phantom. Now read...before I...lose conscious...ness... *snoring***

 **Chapter 8**

Danny's eye twitched. Of all the vile, repulsive, absolutely insane things to happen, it had to be this. No sort of torture Danny had experienced before seemed to compare. It's name feared over dimensions and in between realms.

Paulina's complaining.

For the past three hours all the group had heard was non-stop complaining from the Latino girl. Somehow, she managed to complain about everything under the sun, well, ectoplasm, from her hair to her feet. Danny was beginning to consider shoving her into the Void, but as tempting as that was and that he could do it no problem, he opted not to. They were reaching a neutral territory anyways which would mean a break for the class, hopefully then the padding pool's whinging would diminish, at least for a small amount of time.

Sam, however, was not doing so well with the excessive and constant noise of Paulina's voice. Danny might of been jokingly considering it, maybe even mildly yet not enough to act on, while she was well in her way to get Danny to open a portal to the terrestrial realm in which the Void reside in and making sure that the soul of a _certain_ person of their party would be joining in vast darkness that would eventually rip it to pieces and cease its existence. The goth would open the portal herself, but did not have the power, or skill, to do so, which was quite ironic when she thought about it. She, a goth, did not possess the skill to open a portal into the realm of eternal darkness. Sometimes the irony was quite hilarious, yet now was not one of those times.

Somehow, Valerie had managed to convince Paulina that if she didn't stop complaining than it would attract ghosts, giving off their position. Her complaining did, surprisingly, stop, but every now and then the group heard a loud groan or sigh from the girl which seemed just as bad as the complaining. Eventually they reached the rest spot after five and a half hours of walking in total. Once Danny said they could rest, the class did not need to be told twice. The class dropped on the ground, like a dead man after a fatal blow from a sword. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie stood a while longer, walking over to a large rock at the edge of the path, approximately fifteen feet from the class. The class drank some water, and while they wanted to eat some of the rations they had, Danny had said not to for they had several days before they arrived at where Danny's supposed friend was. Until then they were in survivor mode, which was not as fun as they make it out to be in the movies.

The class all got into their own groups, the fact that they were trapped in an alternate dimension didn't mean they had to talk with their other peers. Danny and his friends relaxed a bit when they finally sat down; although, they were used to long periods of time where they were not able to rest, yet then they sat down they signed as the pressure that was on their feet vanish.

Danny and Sam held hands, his right in her left, and noticed something on one of her fingers. He took a glimpse and saw a familiar ring, the amethyst glowing in the ambient light of the Ghost Zone. He chuckled.

Sam turned to look at him and raised her eyebrow in question. "What are you doing?" She said, a small smile on her face. For some reason the smile stayed.

Danny chuckled again. "You're wearing your ring," He said, his lopsided grin on his face. Sam smiled a bit more.

"Well it's not on my ring finger, makes it a lot less suspicious. If anyone notices then they'll just think it's an accessory or something."

"Well they might be suspicious if they see a ring fit to be an engagement ring in the first place." Tucker said, deciding he wanted in on the conversation.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "That is an engagement ring, remember?" She said, point to the ring that Danny now had in his hand. The ghost boy twirled it around in his hand for a minute, admiring the craftsmanship he had put into it. He personally had wanted to make it himself, consulting many blacksmiths in Achaea and multiple Anglo-Saxon blacksmiths as well. In the end he had done it and Sam face when he did propose almost made his ice-core melt. He picked up Sam's hand, which she allowed, and he placed it on her ring finger this time. Sam made no move to change it.

"Yep, now we're just waiting for you to propose Tucker." Danny said once he put the ring on and just went back to holding her hand. Tucker blushed, his face more red than it's natural dark brown. Sam and Danny laughed, Valerie did too but was trying to conceal her own red-ish face.

Danny decided to relieve his friends of their embarrassment and instead studied their predicament. "So, judging by where we are right now we have about three days till we reach Pandora, where we'll stock up on supplies and there is no doubt that she would deliver us to the Far Frozen, where Frostbite will hook us up with transportation to get back to the Fenton Portal. If we leave and rest again after six more hours of walking, we might be able to shave off half a day-" Tucker chuckled.

"You said halfa day." Tucker laughed, no longer beat red, mirth gleaming in his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes. "That aside, Danny you were saying?"

Danny smiled. "Thank you. Anyways, it might be able for us to cut off half a day," Cue the chuckle, "Which might be helpful when stay at Pandora's. Her and Frostbite are going to want to make us stay the night at least, Pandora more so, so if we do that then we can get there in maybe less than two days. It really depends on the speed of the class."

Once Danny finished his though, they nodded. Once again they leaned back, keeping a sharp eye out just in case.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class spoke within their own social circles, no one daring to go near the other groups, especially Danny and his friends. Honestly, they thought it was kind of weird, Danny was ridiculed and bullied for being weak and virtually worthless yet they always revered to Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie (once she had joined the once been trio) as Danny being the leader of the group. The four probably knew it to, and for some reason hearing Danny's name in the role of a leader made _sense_ actually. They weren't sure why, it just did, it felt natural, and they didn't seem to mind that either. All of them were wondering who was the enigma that was Danny and his friends, an unsolved question that would most likely remained unsolved. They glanced over at the group and noticed that Danny seemed to be talking about something, but they didn't know of what. The group of four were smiling and laughing and, as ironic as it was, seemed much more... _alive_ in the realm of the dead. More questions arose.

Maddie was, at the moment, glaring at a random door, which Danny had explained that they lead into a ghost's lair or maybe even a different time period or place in the human realm, but she wasn't thinking about that. Her son was the reason she was glaring at the innocent door, as if her eyes would disintegrate it to ash. She and Jack had planned this trip as an excuse to go into the portal in their basement. They had never been before then out of virtually nowhere Danny and his friends appeared to know everything and were challenging everything she knows and worked for. Jack was merely confused, not angry, at how his son knew more than him. How much did Danny really know? How does he know? They had tried to ask when they started walking but he somehow dodged every question like a shadow in the light, just as he always does. The orange clad man sighed, all his thinking about his son, more than he had done in years, was making him hungry. He was really wanting some fudge right now.

Their musing was cut short when Danny stood up, his frame tall and more confident than they had seen him in the human realm. He called out to say that break was over and that the next stop was a neutral territory about six hours away. The class groaned at this but picked up their haul and trudged on after the raven-hair enigma and his friends. Maddie's scowl deepened.

The path was long, they could see it winding in the distance. Danny had said something about how the gravity around the path could be a bit sketchy so they had to be careful not to wander off. At first they didn't see the reason why Danny told them this, the path was pretty wide when they first began walking; however, there were parts that became more narrow, causing the class to squeeze together in fright and so not to fall off. it was then they decided not to question Danny about what he and his friends knew. Well, and the fact that the was he and his friends walked showed they did not want to be disturbed. It was why Paulina has stopped her complaining...for the most part that is.

Hours past. The students' feet were beginning to ache again, moans of distress filled the air. Mr. Lancer ended up having to be carried by Jack, who was also a bit winded. His wife was in the same boat as him.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie continued to walk, not bothered in the slightest it seemed. They would have questioned this, but all their energy was going towards making sure their legs didn't give way like a _certain_ teacher of theirs. _Man, those boots have some major ankle support_.

Just after the fourth hour past, Danny and Sam stopped suddenly, Tucker and Valerie paused not even a second later. The class confused, wondering if they were at the neutral spot already despite only having walked four hours instead of six, and even more confused when they realized something else. _Was that Fenton's breath or something?_

What happened next was a blur. The four leading them were still, resembling statues almost, then they dropped into fighting stances, similar to the ones they had seen at Fentonworks only earlier. Tucker's right arm was out in front of his, his hand posed over his forearm where the bulk was. Valerie's hand was also hovering over the red bracelet on her wrist, body tense and alert. Danny and Sam were in more of the typical fighting stance, fists raised, and even though they weren't moving the class could tell they were on their toes, ready to strike. The class unconsciously backed up a few steps, even Maddie's foot retraced its last move. What happened next, however, just added on one more thing to the list of 'weird shit that has happened making them question everything they know about Danny and his friends.'

"Dipstick? What are you doing here?" The eyes of almost every student virtually popped out of their heads. They knew that voice, they knew it too well. The familiar flaming blue hair pulled up into a high ponytail, light grayish blue skin, and purple guitar with neon blue flames slung over her back.

"Ember?" The four asked, relaxing from their positions.

The popstar, now floating in front of them, rolled her eye. "Yes, it's me. Introductions over. Now the real question is what the hell you guys are doing here? First, you didn't show up on Friday which confused everyone, you mom was going to send out a search party to look for you guys! Dani's worried too but mentioned that something must of happened so you wouldn't visit." When Maddie heard this, she was puzzled. Why was this _ghost_ talking to _her_ son, and then mention her? She didn't recall anything about a search party either. The rest of the class, including Mr. Lancer, was wondering what they were talking about in the first place. Dani? Search party? What the hell? Jack was more curious about studying the ghost, wondering how it portrayed such... _emotion_? But ghosts couldn't show emotion, it was impossible. Yet Jack couldn't help but wonder…

"Dani?" Danny said, cutting Ember off, "Is she okay?" Everyone swore they could hear concern in his voice. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie shared the same look Danny wore. Whoever this 'Dani' person was, the class realized, they were important.

Ember rolled her eyes again. "She's fine, misses you four though. Then again, she always misses you guys when you aren't here. But she's still as alive as she can be." For some reason, the five, including Ember, began to laugh. Everyone who wasn't confused was now.

"Anyways," Ember said once she stopped laughing, "Why do you have a bunch of full humans with you? And where's my little Jazzy?" The last sentence was said with care, soft and sweet. It sounded strange and the class couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about Danny's older sister. Maddie and Jack, however, knew they were talking about Jazz. They were disgusted that a _ghost_ said that. No one even registered the 'full humans' thing.

Danny sighed, launching into the spill about the field trip, what happened with the crash, and how they were having to walk now. Ember listened intently.

"That is weird...I can check out the crash sight if you want me too. You know, see if there's any shells or something like that." Ember said after a moment of thinking.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that would be really good. The Speeder should be in between the Bourbeau's and Carman Delisle's lair." Danny said.

"Hey, if you do see anything, bring it to me. I can try to analyze it to see what true damage or maybe even who caused it." Tucker chimed in, his PDA suddenly in his hand.

"I can do that, Techno nerd."

"It's Techno GEEK."

"Yeah, whatever you said nerd." She said. Before Tucker could reply, she spoke again. "So how is my Jazzy? I haven't heard from her for a while." The same caring tone was back.

"She's fine Ember," Sam said, "A flu was going around on her campus and a lot of people got it, including Jazz but she's fine now." Ember physically relaxed at this. "The college decided to postpone exams until everyone was well again so they're taking them this week. I think she's in one right now."

Ember nodded, looking somehow more relieved than when she showed up, and turned to leave only to be stopped by Danny.

"Wait, before you go," He began. Ember turned to face the four. "Can you tell us what's going on? For about two weeks there have been no ghost attacks, no lost spirits, not even the Box Ghost has shown up! Then we actually get to the Zone to find it virtually abandoned! I have the right to know what's going on here!" Danny said, straight to the point.

Ember rolled her eyes one last time and gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, if you put it that way...it was supposed to be a surprise though-"

"Ember, you know I hate surprises." Danny's face showed unamusement.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, it was supposed to be awesome and stuff. Pretty much everyone is preparing for it."

Danny's head was slightly tilted to the right, a confused look on his face. The class could tell Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were confused too, each trying to figure out what the popstar was talking about.

Ember's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, I can't believe it...You forgot you own corona-mhm!" Ember's words were cut short by a dark skinned hand covering her mouth.

Danny was stoick for a second before his own eyes went wide. "Gamó̱to!" (Translation: "Fuck!")

Sam, Tucker, and Val eyed each other and Ember burst out laughing.

"No way! Oh my god! This is too good! Ha! You-you for-forgot Haha!" Eventually Ember calmed down and was now wiping imaginary tears from her eyes.

Sam groaned. "Ember…" Her voice took on a more menacing tone.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going! Still!" It was Sam who rolled her eyes this time.

Danny broke out of his own musing. "We'll see you later Ember."

Ember smirked at this. "See you later Dipstick!" And then she was gone.

Danny sighed and turned to the class, and without saying anything, motioned for them to continue. He turned and took his place at the front, his friends flanking his sides like before. The class followed yet again, the questions dancing in their mind and filling every crevice. They said nothing though and continued to walk along the path leading who knows where.

Throughout it all, no one noticed Sam's ring which now rested on a different finger than it had that morning.

 **Hey! Like I said earlier I am so sorry for taking so long! School can be a pain in the ass. Apparently teachers don't know about the importance of fanfiction. Anyways, now you know what Sam's ring is! *screams***

 **I have no shoutouts but again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and all that good stuff!**

 **I HAVE MORE QUESTION!**

 **What was Ember about to say?**

 **Where are the rest of the ghosts? Here's a hint, not all of them are preparing for the super secret thing that is going to happen! There is something...evil...lurking around the zone. *maniacal laughing***

 **Well, I am off to bed! I will update as soon as I can and I'll see ya when I see ya! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**

 **Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty is BACK! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that to took so long. School is kind of stupid and homework should be renamed torture and I have barely anytime to write and I'm also a tad bit sick. *dramatically blows nose* *actually blows nose* But I'm here now! *jazz hands***

 **Before I start, and before the disclaimer, I have a shoutout to Ghost Guardian who has given one of the most energetic reviews I have seen by a person I am not in contact with. Shoutout to everyone else who has reviewed too! I would list all of your usernames but there are so many and I'm lazy. :P**

 **I have also fixed the coronation part in chapter 8 that everyone was bugged on and a bit of chapter 1 while I was at it. Sorry, can't spell, and the red dotted line didn't show up so I figured I was fine. It's fixed now though.**

 **Also, thank you so much everyone who has followed and favorited and shit. It means a lot to me. I'm doing this for you all!**

 **I won't stall you anymore so disclaimer: I don't own the damnéd (sorry, my English class has been reading Shakespeare so I'm in that mood. Be warned. Also, there might be a few references in later chapters) show.**

 **To read or not to read, that is the question...simple the answer is read so READ.**

 **Chapter 9**

Clockwork relished in this moment, it was not often that the future came out so, dare he say, _perfect_? He rarely used the word. Just as Sam and Danny, perfect was not a word he used lightly. Danny has already sealed their fate, it will only be a matter of time now. Clockwork chuckled as he watched the same battle he saw earlier on the same screen play out, a smile played on his lips as he shifted from his form of a young man to an old man and one of the many clocks in his tower began to ring. The spell has been cast.

Oh, how Clockwork loved the unexpected.

After hours after hours of walking, they did it. Granet, they were still nowhere near Danny's "friend," but they were finally at the neutral spot where they would _finally_ get some sleep. They kind of wanted to know how far they had just walked, but knew it would be better if they didn't.

Danny clapped his hands together, just loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Alright, we're going to be camping here tonight," The class was to tired to groan at the thought, "And I was going to suggest eating before we settled down, but seeing as you all look as if you're going to pass out I feel it would be best to wait until morning."

The class dropped down to sit immediately, yet no one fell asleep.

One of the other cheerleaders whined. "Ugh. What time is it?" She groaned as she tried to sooth her aching calves.

"12:32." Danny answered, not missing a beat.

His classmates' heads shot up at how fast he answered. Mickey looked at the watch, which had a small crack that was not there before they left, and saw that Danny was correct. "Whoa...How-how did you know?"

Danny shrugged and gave no answer.

"Wow Mr. Fenton, you must have an amazing internal clock." Mr. Lancer said astounded.

Danny smiled. "Well, if you think _mine_ is good, just wait until you see my _godfather's_. Now _his_ is something." Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie then started laughing and what everyone guessed was some weird inside joke. Another question added to the ever-growing list.

Tucker, surprisingly, was the next to speak. "We are going to have to wake up at six in the morning so we can stay on schedule. And-" He said, before the class could complain, "There will be no changing this. We'll eat a bit after we wake up before heading out. We're going to go through some bad territory tomorrow and it'll be best to get some sleep."

That class tiredly glared at Tucker. One of the jocks spoke up. "What if a ghost shows up if we're sleeping and attacks us?" He said.

Danny spoke. "There is going to be a watch rotation every hour. We're going to be taking turns. I'll watch first then J-uh, _Dad_ will take the next. Then M-Mom, Mr. Lancer, then Sam, then Tucker, then Valerie. We'll change the rotation tomorrow if we're not there by then. If we keep at a good pace, we'll hopefully be there by eight." The class was quite happy to hear the last bit, but for some reason a certain jock wasn't. Something wasn't right in Dash's head at the moment; he was tired, and his feet hurt like hell, and he smelled which was totally not attractive, and _Fenturd_ had been bossing _him_ around. He didn't like that. So when Danny finished, Dash snapped and pushed his way to the front.

"Listen, _Dan_ , I don't know what game you're playing at but-" Danny was cut off once he saw the faces of Danny's friends. Valerie, Sam, and Tucker shared a look of shock and fright, their eyes wide. Sam hands were covering her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Dash was confused for a nanosecond till he felt a cold glare aimed at his skull. Dash turned to see Danny's eyes inches from his, the normally baby blue eyes were dark and Dash could swear there were flecks of green. _Are Fenton's eyes glowing?_

Dash had never seen a glare, especially aimed at him, and from Fenton none the less. He felt as if he was going to burst into flames then his ashes were going to freeze on the spot. To say he was terrified was an understatement.

Danny gripped the front of Dash's shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. His face was pressed into a fierce sneer and Danny's eyes continued their dance of rage. Danny opened his mouth. " _Never_ call me that, _again_." Danny voice was as cold as his skin, which felt more like ice than actual skin. It was it's same, deep baritone, but remained Dash of something. He couldn't remember though, the weird deja vu feeling overcame him.

Right now, all Dash wanted to do was run back home to his mom. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that, especially with his classmates watching. Dash's pride was everything to him, if he lost that who would he be? He needed to put on the brave act.

Dash pretended not to be intimidated as he gave a nervous smile and scoffed. "W-well yeah? Why not, _Dan_?"

Dash thought that he could not be any more terrified in his life. He was quickly proven wrong.

Danny pull the jock closer, making it so their noses were less than an inch apart from touching. His glare seem to intensify. "Because I _will_ make you regret it," Danny spat out. "So you can call me _anything_ other than that, or I will make you suffer in the worst way there is possible. _Got it_?"

Dash didn't even try to fight the fear. He had enough for one day so he quickly nodded his head and Danny let go of his hold. Dash fell back onto his butt and stayed there for a second. Everyone seemed to be too surprised to move. Or scared, either one. Danny scowled, yet his glare was mostly gone. "Go to bed, we leave first thing after breakfast."

Again, no one protest and hastily began to lay down to sleep. Dash separated himself slightly from the rest of the group.

Once Danny was sure the class was asleep, he took a shaky breath and held his head in his hands. Sam walked up and put a light hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe I did that…" Danny said. His voice was slightly muffled.

Sam backed him over to the other side of the path and gently put some pressure on his shoulders so he would sit down. Once Danny sat down, Sam sat beside him and the ghost boy leaned into her embrace. The goth began to run her fingers through his hair. Tucker and Valerie then sat on the side Sam was not occupying. No words needed to be said.

"I s _till_ can't believe I said that. I feel so bad." Danny said, his head was now out of his hands and on Sam's shoulder instead.

"We understand what happened with... _him_ …wa hard. And no one is expecting you to forget it. It will be okay though. We're still here, we're still alive, and that's what matters right now. You know what your mom always says. 'Oi oulés eínai ypenthymíseis to̱n machó̱n parelthón, allá akómi̱ kai tóte exakolouthoún na metráne o̱s pli̱gés.'" (Translation: Scars are reminders of battles past, but even then they still count as wounds.)

Danny nodded and took another shaky breath in. "Thanks guys."

Valerie gave a comforting smile. "Hey, what are friends for?"

"Yeah dude."

Sam kissed his cheek. "We love you Danny, and nothing is going to change that."

"Come on, Team Phantom on three?"

One, two, three, Team Phantom!" The whispered together. They chuckled quietly among themselves until they realized they needed to get some sleep.

"Do you want us to keep guard with you?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head. "No, you guys have your own shifts later and you need sleep too."

The three nodded at what their friend said and rested against each other. Valerie brought out a blanket she tried to always keep in her bag and flung it over the four friends. Sam kissed Danny one more time before attempting to fall asleep. She knew the real reason why he didn't want them up. He was in one of his moments, calming himself down. She knew that he would be able to if she was near, so the goth clung to his arm and could feel Danny relax slightly at her touch. She was his rock, and he was hers. If one crumbled so would the other.

She wouldn't let that happen.

A puff of blue mist flew from Danny's mouth. His eyes shot open and his body took an alert position. Sam's breath was harder to see since the color of the atmosphere was the same color, yet despite that she sprung up as well. Tucker and Val were right at their heels, ready for anything and everything.

The class heard something and began to wake up as well, curious about the commotion. Maddie and Mr. Lancer woke up as well. The only one not wake was Jack, who was suppose to be on guard right now.

"What-" Cue the yawn, "-is going on here?" Kwan asked.

No one answered. Then suddenly a cackle sounded from behind them. The class whipped around to find a strange looking white ghost dressed as a warden floating in front of them. The ghost's glowing green eyes gazing down at them, a sort of malevolent feeling behind them. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie crouched down into fighting positions. Maddie reached for the ectogun on her hip and a girly scream from Mr. Lancer woke up Jack who stumbled up, with his own ectogun in hand, and asked who took his fudge, a small thing of drool hanging off of his chin.

The ghost smirked at the class. "Well, well, well. Look at what I have here. Humans in the Ghost Zone." He said. He turned towards the four still in their fighting stances. His smirk grew wider.

" _And that's against the rules_."

 **And I am DONE! Whoa! That's a lot of writing. And I still hate being sick. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and review and all that shit!**

 **The quote that Tucker said to Danny in Greek was actually one of mine. I needed something there so I came up with my own quote that Pandora (Danny spirit mom, more will be said later) has supposedly said. I think it was pretty good.**

 **Just some simple questions to keep your mind sharp!**

 **Why does Danny not like being called Dan? (This should be pretty obvious)**

 **Did** _ **ANYONE**_ **get the clock joke I made at the beginning? I'm hilarious, admit it. I know.**

 **I'll try to update when I can, which might be next weekend probably so keep an eye out for that! And think you all again you've been a wonderful audience!**

 **That's all folks!** **EIRI̱NI̱! (It means PEACE you should know this by now)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back! I just want to say that I had a bit of writer's block when writing this but I think I did a somewhat good job. I will apologize beforehand if it's terrible; however, if it's not I totally meant to write it this way.**

 **Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and followed. I would give you a shoutout, but I lost my voice. Luckily, the voices in my head are loud enough to do that on their own so it is not needed.**

 **Also, I might of accidently maybe put some Shakespeare elements in here. I don't know. I just finished reading Macbeth for school and am reading Hamlet right now so it's kind of gotten stuck in my head and is coming out at random times. I don't** _ **think**_ **I put any in here, but heads up just in case.**

 **Besides that, hope you enjoy! And I now present to you Chapter 10 of 'I Hate Monday'!**

 **Disclaimer: *tries to say 'I don't own Danny Phantom' but fails miserably because can't speak for shit right now***

 **Chapter 10**

What happened next was a blur. They remember suddenly being surrounded by a bunch of ghost who looked like prison guards and then began to feel sleepy. Did they drug them or something? The very last thing the class remembered was Danny yelling something that vaguely sounded like 'I'm going ghost!' but that would be a strange thing to say, even for Danny. They couldn't see him though, or his friends when the other ghosts surrounded them. After that everything had gone dark for them.

When the class woke up the first thing they saw was that they were surrounded, not by guards, but by dark, slightly glowing, bricks. One could give a wild guess to where they were.

The class was greatly confused. Jack and Maddie tried to get their weapons but realized that the ghosts that brought them here must of confiscated them. They looked around, half scared, half curious, though there wasn't much to look at. The room was surprisingly big for a cell. There was one of the barred doors that are seen in prisons on one of the walls and no windows. One end of the room seemed to be consumed in a shadow, a bad feeling came from that side of the room, and on the other side-

"DANNY!" Sam yelled. Her, Tucker, and Valerie were chained to the side opposite wall of the shadow. Sam's yell seemed to be directed towards it.

The class was confused and shocked by this, their eyes were wide and mouths slightly slack.

"Of Mice and Men! What happened to you three?" Mr Lancer said. In addition to being chained to a wall like a dog, their frames were lined with multiple cuts and bruises and their clothes were ripped slightly, none to severe but still looked painful.

They didn't listen, or hear really. Sam was struggling against her chains which were slightly glowing for some reason, while Valerie was trying to calm her down; meanwhile, Tucker was looked as if he was fidgeting with his right arm, which still had the weird bulge. Sam's cries for Danny didn't cease. At first the class was confused about why Sam was calling for Danny, but they counted three people chained. Not four.

For once the class was actually scared for the raven-haired teen and begun to become even more afraid. Their hurried whispers to their friends quickly turned to fearful, unintelligible shouts. Then Sam stiffened as a small cloud of green floated from her lips. Tucker and Valerie stopped what they were doing too.

The class froze as the shadow suddenly disappeared. It looked as if it was another room, much smaller than their jail cell, separate from them by a wall of glass. Jack, being the burly man he was, charged for it in an attempt to break it. When he made contact it felt like he had ran into concrete and a pained scream echoed from within. It was then they noticed the figure who was also chained to the wall in there.

"Don't touch the glass! Every time you do it's going to electrocute him!" Tucker shouted at them.

"Danny! Are you okay!?" Sam yelled, her voice was desperate and strained as if she was trying not to cry.

Danny lifted his head slowly so he could look out at them. He could see them. "I'm fine Sam. A little bruised and I hate being electrocuted, but I'm fine." His voice was strained as well, but more from pain than crying.

The class took in the boy's appearance. He was bleeding from multiple gashes in his chest, legs, and arms, and though they couldn't see his back suspected it was bleeding too. His right eye was bruised and slightly swollen, and a bead of blood fell from his mouth, down his chin, before falling to the floor. His hair was more disheveled than usual and slightly singed, most likely from just being electrocuted. His clothes were ripped as well, even more than the slight tear of his friends' shirts and pants, his hoodie was discarded somewhere and his shirt had lash marks through it like a whip had torn them. Overall, it made the class want to throw up, and a few actually did.

Sam seemed to struggle more against the resistance holding her back, Tucker had forgone his previous task of whatever the hell he had been doing, and Valerie had take up a new one of messing with the strange looking clip in her hair.

A door that the class didn't see in the room Danny was being held in opened and out stepped the warden ghost they had seen just before they went unconcious.

"Walker." Danny sneered as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

The ghost smirked. "It's been a while, _punk_. I was hoping to catch you before the _big day_ and your law is set in place." _Law?_ The class wondered. _What law? And what 'big day?'_

"Besides," The ghost continued, "There's no law about _humans_ that aren't your friends. These punks have a lot of time to serve."

Danny struggled a bit against his chains causing the metal to clang together. "Don't you dare hurt them!"

"Or I could pay you're little _family_ a visit."

"You know nothing about my family!"

Walker turned and slowly walked over to the table by one of the walls. "Oh, your _birth_ -family? Or the little one you created?" Danny struggled even more. "Your little goth girlfriend, the 'Techno Geek,' the huntress, your sister, the pop star, and let's not forget that little clone-"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT!" Danny yelled in fury.

This did nothing to faze Walker. "Seems I've struck a nerve." He said calmly, yet had an underlying smug tone.

"You will not get away with this Walker!"

The ghost only smirked as he picked up a strange looking device. Sam's cries seem to grow louder. "It seems at the moment I have, _halfa_."

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. The Walker's finger hovered over one of the few buttons on the device before pressing it. The smell of burning flesh stained the nose of everyone in the room. Sam's yells stopped abruptly yet no one noticed or saw Valerie's hair clip in her hand. It was as if the room had been struck with lightning.

Some more than others.

Danny felt his body convulse and his throat's want to bleed, yet his voice was deaf to his ears and his nerves stopped working altogether. His eyes closed once it started and his thoughts were a jumbled mess. His heartbeat was fast, blood and ectoplasm being forced through his veins at a rate that only happened when _it_ happened.

It was much longer than when Jack thought it was a good idea to try to battering-ram the glass separating them, and hurt more too. Danny's eyes sprung open, still blue, thankfully, yet Danny was seeing red. Of the good few things that Danny despised, being electrocuted was near the top of the list.

Walker continued to watch the teen, his smirk never wavering and his finger still firmly held on the button. He was relishing in watching this. Sure, he wasn't Spectra or her little lap-dog, Bernard, but being able to torture the runts that were in the prison was definitely fun. Well, for him at least. It was even more fun when the 'High Prince of the Ghost Zone' was able to be captured and brought in. He always escaped before the day was out, yet always left with a new scar. Walker was proud of the scar he gave the halfa during his last 'visit.'

However, his moment of joy and delight of cut short when Danny began to stand. His body sparkled with electricity, the bolts dancing over his skin in a wild frenzy. His blue eyes pierced straight into the warden's very soul, causing his smirk to falter and drop. The air felt like it dropped ten degrees. The humans shivered at the sudden change.

Walker's finger left the button, and the dancing light stopped. Danny used this to his advantage. Once he was able to think coherently again, he dropped the temperature even further, just enough to make the chains strain and groan in the cold.

Danny stood up, spine straight, determination and confidence in his face and form. "Walker, por ordono de la Alta Princo de la Fantoma Zono, mi ordonas ke vi liberigu min, miaj amikoj, kaj la aliaj vi havas kaptita aŭ suferi la konsekvencojn por perfido, torturante endanĝerita specio, kaj ekspluatas alian fantomo morto." (Translation: Walker, by order of the High Prince of the Ghost Zone, I order you to release me, my friends, and the others you have captured or suffer the consequences for treason, torturing an endangered species, and exploiting another ghost's death.)

Walker slammed his fist down onto the table. "I HAVE NEVER EXPLOITED YOUR DEATH!"

Danny's foot suddenly swung his foot forward and hit the ghost, sending him back against the glass. The contact didn't shock him. Danny took Walker's moment of daze and gritted his teeth as he pulled against his chains. They shattered, bits of cold metal covered in frost sailed across the small room. Walker's red eyes grew wider.

"Kiel vi pensas mi mortus?!" (Translation: How do you think I died?!) Danny bellowed. "Electrocución, Walker. Tiel estas kiel. Kaj se mi memoras ĝuste, unu el la reguloj kiuj, se seksperfortis, estas puninda per la Malpleno." (Translation: Electrocution, Walker. That's how. And if I remember correctly, it one of the rules that, if violated, is punishable by the Void.)

Walker's eyes grew wide in fear s he heard this. Danny took this moment to continue. "I've read your rulebook Walker. I know all fifty-thousand pages worth of rules you have jammed into there. Release me and everyone else here, or else suffer the consequences." The air around Danny seemed to shift. The class took it as a trick of the light, yet Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Walker knew what he was doing.

"Now," Danny said, grabbing Walker's tie. "Let. Us Go. Or _I_ will be your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner!"

Walker quickly nodded his head. Danny continued to glare at the warden that had caused him so much pain. Without looking up he shouted. "Now!"

The class was confused, but it was a fleeting second before Tucker ran forwards and slammed his fist against the glass, breaking it instantly. Shards rained down on them yet they didn't seem to mind. The class was confused at this, but when they looked back, the saw Sam and Valerie standing as well, the clip that was in Val's hair was held in her hand like a knife.

They had picked the locks with her hair clip.

Danny glanced over at his friends, then the class, before returning his gaze to Walker. "You are to lead us out of here and if you so happen as to try to capture me or any one of my allies, justice will be served."

Walker nodded again and Danny released his tie, causing the ghost to fall onto his butt. He scrambled up quickly and made an attempt at looking fearless. Danny located his backpack and sweatshirt by the table and flung them on. Walker unlocked the jail cell the class was in and ushered them out. The exit seemed somewhat farther, quite possibly being because they were in the middle of the prison. There were a few guards that gave the group some strange looks, yet after a combined glare from the four and 'don't-say-anything' look from Walker, pretended they saw nothing. After ten minutes of walking they reached the exit. The gate opened and the group left the prison, relief of finally being out flooded their bones.

When they were a safe distance away, Danny turned back towards the group. "Alright, we're going to have to have a break here for a second. Though, I have good news and bad news." The class perked up at this.

"The good news is we're a few hours closer to where we were headed." The class cheered at this. "However," They stopped, "The bad news is we spent about an entire day in there." That class groaned, some even cried. No one noticed Danny sway a little on his feet.

Then, suddenly, he fell onto his knees and screamed.

 **Wow! That was something wasn't it! Hopefully you all noticed my little joke-reference to the whole "judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer" thing. Personally, I thought it was funny and I had an opening so I took it. Don't judge me!**

 **Anywho! I have some small questions to work your brain!**

 **#1: What was the whole "shifting air" thing?**

 **#2: Why didn't the glass shock him when Walker slammed into him?**

 **#3: Why did Danny scream at the end?**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff please! I appreciate every single one of you! 3**

 **I shall see you when Clockwork allows me to! PACO! (take a guess)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am here! I am here! What's up you excellent people? I wouldn't know, but I'm pretty good! As of today I am officially on Fall Break! YAY! NO SCHOOL TILL WEDNESDAY! Now for all of you who still have to go to school, I am sorry so I decided to cheer you up with a new chapter! I know, I'm just that awesome!**

 **Anyways! I know I left the last chaptie at a bit of a cliffhanger, but know you get to see why. Hope you enjoy! P.S. There is another Spongebob reference in this chapter since you all were** _ **so**_ **good at it the last time. *sarcastic eye-roll* Find it and I'll give you a shoutout.**

 **Jen malgarantio. Vi eĉ ne scias kion mi skribas. Tio povus vere signifas ion alian, kiu scias! Ah, mi tiom malbona. Alright, vi povas legi nun. (Translation: This is a disclaimer. You don't even know what I'm writing. This could really mean something else, who knows! Ah, I'm so evil. Alright, you can read now.)**

 **Chapter 11**

The class could only watch in horror as the raven-hair teen fell onto his knees and screamed, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, gripping at his sweatshirt so tight his knuckles turned white. They were terrified and confused and thoughts ran through their heads so fast the world began to spin. Then they saw blood pooling on the ground beneath him. Luckily, they were so focused on the fact he was bleeding to see the green swirling around. He suddenly stopped, his grip loosened, and collapsed on his side.

"Tucker, get the first aid kit! Valerie, I need you to help me get him on his back!" Sam shouted, her tone urgent, yet for some reason not full of panic. They immediately went into action. Tucker hastily grabbed for Sam's bag that she had dropped once they stopped, and Valerie rushed over to her friends and carefully put a hand on Danny's now limp arm. Sam's face showed little fear, yet there was still concerned, it reminded everyone of an experienced doctor.

Tucker was by them a second later. Valerie and Sam looked to each other and nodded, their faces serious. They lightly, yet firmly, held on to the now deemed unconscious boy and laid him on his back, mindful of his wounds. Sam routinely placed two fingers at the base of his jaw to feel his pulse. It was slow, but it was always slow.

"Tucker, I need you to help me get his sweatshirt and whatever is remaining of his shirt off. We need to be careful, some blood might of already dried." Sam said calmly. Tucker nodded, for once not making any smart remarks or jokes, and went to help Sam peel back his sweatshirt. Valerie was checking to see if there were any injuries that weren't on his torso as they did this.

Sam was right, a small amount of blood had dried and made the sweatshirt somewhat difficult to remove, but since it hadn't been on too long, not much had crusted against the cloth. Sam threw that a few feet away, knowing that she had to pick it up later, but at the moment it was unimportant. His actual shirt was much more difficult; first off, it was more like rags than a shirt, slashes and rips that were much worst when up close. Sam didn't even gag. The goth reached into a small pocket in her cargo pants and pulled out a knife, to which she began to cut the fabric off his body. Tucker collected the scraps and then put them aside like the sweatshirt. After five minutes or so, the shirt was gone and Sam took a deep breath, steeling herself for fixing up Danny, once again. She was focused, not even noticing the class of frightened and disgusted teens and adults behind her. Valerie, on the other hand, did.

"If anyone has a weak stomach, I would turn away if I were you." She said, not even looking up.

The class heard her, breaking them of their thoughts. Maddie, finally realizing the gravity behind this, began to run to her son. "Oh, my poor baby boy!" She cried, ready to crouch down and embrace him.

Tucker stood up and held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "I wouldn't if I were you. We need to get his patched up and Sam is the only one he trusts to do it."

Maddie's look of sadness morphed into a harsh glare. Tucker didn't even flinch, he had seen more menacing. "What would _any_ of you _children_ know about medicine? And besides, why would he trust Sam to do this more than his own mother."

Tucker lowered his hand, his confidence and serious face not wavering. "More than you. And he trusts Sam because he loves her and know she would never hurt him. "

Maddie scoffed. "So what?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "He doesn't trust me."

Tucker didn't say anything, but his look spoke for him. He sat back down as Maddie realized she wouldn't get an answer out of the dark-skinned boy. She began to mumble harsh words under her breath. However, before she left, she caught a glance at her son's horrifically scarred chest and couldn't help but look at the biggest one running across his torso. For some reason it seemed familiar, but that was impossible...right?

"Alright," Began Valerie, "Besides what is on his chest I've noticed that he has three, medium length cuts on his right thigh, none of them are to deep. There's another one on his left calf, long but shallow. Few bruises on his legs and one big one on his upper right arm, and I saw a few more on his back around his side and shoulder blades. Two small cut on his upper left. From what I see, the worst ones are on his chest." Sam's eyes skimmed over her boyfriend's body, checking to make sure none were missed. Valerie was right about her accusation. She nodded and turned to the first aid kit. Now for the 'fun' part.

"Tucker, do you think you can reach Dora? I know we can't reach Jazz from in here, but Dora is closer than Pandora at the moment." Sam said, still scouring through the kit till she found some wipes. Valerie handed her a water bottle and Sam went to work getting the blood off Danny's body.

Tucker had his PDA out faster than one could say 'halfa,' and began typing. "Just barely, the crash messed up Sharron and can't get a full signal through. I can send her a message, but can't get her on a line." He said.

Sam had a look of pure concentration. She put the wipes and water bottle aside after she finished cleaning the blood off and was now reaching for the bandages. "Val, any chance you could get Dora for us? She has carriages and would help us get to Pandora's." Valerie didn't even need to hear the rest. She nodded. "I'm on it." She said. Tucker pulled her in for a quick kiss then she bolted up and sprinted in the complete opposite direction they were going. Some of the class watched her go, wondering where she was running to. After running about a hundred or so feet, she seemed to disipear behind a rock on the path. Micky swore he saw a red blur race off the path and fly away. _The ectoplasm must do weird things to your head after a while._

The next part of the thirty minutes was spent in silence. The class had decided to sit down, all in their respective groups but nothing was above a whisper, if they were even talking. Maddie was still silently cursing under her breath and Jack was fitily with his jumper, which he had his weapons on him. Tucker and Sam whispered to each other in the same unknown language Danny had been speaking in when they were in the prison. Sam had finally patched up the rest of the cuts and even had to pull small shards of glass from some. Her hands were covered in familiar blood, staining the once pale skin. It was sticky too, but she was used to it. Tucker handed her another water bottle and she cleaned her hands best she could with it. She had done everything, her emotions were exhausted, her fatigue finally catching up to her. She had done everything she could, except for the three long gashes in his chest, those needed to be stitched up. She had wanted to do them last, always hating when she had too. Now, she did this often, but it was way more often than she would like. Hell, once was even more than she would like to, but the gashes were too deep and big to be left alone anymore. She took another deep breath, forcing her fatigue to take a hike and readied herself once more. She placed a gentle hand on his face, as if apologising for having to do this. He stirred under her touch.

Tucker and Sam perked up as the halfa's eyes fluttered open. "Danny!"

Danny groaned as he slowly tried to rid the sleep from his body. "Hey guys." He said, his voice sounded just as groggily and strained as it had been in the prison. "What happened? Why did we stop?"

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, you don't remember?"

Danny slowly shook his head. "I remember we escaped Walker's prison and were walking when-oh...I passed out, didn't I?"

"Basically, yes." Sam said, not diving into specific details.

Danny looked around from his place on the rocky ground. "Hey, where's Valerie?-oh! Bad idea! Bad idea!" He said, falling back into the ground after trying to prop himself on his elbows.

Sam put a hand on his chest. Careful there, I still need to do some work on you, you're pretty beat up. And Valerie should be here soon, she went to go get Dora."

Danny nodded, understanding what she meant, and lied back down, closing his eyes right before they sprung open again. "Wait Sam, you don't mean…" Sam had already turned back to the kit, her 'doctor' face on once again. "Oh, you do."

"What?" Danny and Tucker turned their heads to see the class looking at them again, noticing he was awake. Danny just groaned, not caring.

"I need stitches."

The class went wide eyed at this. Stitches? Was it really that bad? And how could he tell? Maddie pushed past them all once again.

"Oh Danny, my little baby!" She said as she got closer. Danny flinched at the sound of his birth-mother's voice, not that she noticed.

As she got down to try and hug him a second time, it was Sam who stopped her. "I'm going to stop you there and tell you to back away. Now."

Maddie straightened. "Why should I listen to you? This is _my_ son, and if I want to hug him I will."

"And what if he doesn't want you to touch him?" The goth's voice was cold, dark even.

Maddie scoffed. "Of course he does! I'm his mother, I can do what I want."

"First off, you can't touch him. I still need to stitch up the gashes in his chest and you touching him is not going to help. And he's not your property."

Maddie froze in surprise, not even hearing the first thing said. "I'm his mother." She spat out.

"It does not mean you can control his life!" Sam said, her voice raised. Everyone heard. Before she could counter, Jack stepped up and pulled his wife back, knowing it wouldn't end well if it continued. He didn't even acknowledge the battered boy on the ground.

Sam reached in once more and felt something at the bottom. She sighed, deciding to get it over with. The class couldn't turn away from the still horrific scene.

Sam pulled out a curved needle and a thing of thread. Tucker reached for his pocket and brought out a lighter which he held out for her. Sam took it and clicked it on, a small flame dancing over the device. She held the curved nettle over the small flame for a few seconds then switched it off again and took hold of the thread. The thread and needle were then tied together and Danny laid back, accepting his fate. Tucker took back the lighter and just watched. Sam took another deep breath and lowered the needle to his skin.

In and out. In and out. Skilled precision. The black thread weaving through his skin made a pattern on pale skin. The slow rise and fall of his chest did nothing to disrupt the flow of the small, yet sharp, metal piercing his skin and exciting again. One done and the end was cut and tied. New one started. Another pattern. Another dance of metal and thread. The second gash done. The last one. It wa shorter than it brothers, but just as deep. Pain was in the past, the feeling was normal. Last one done, thread cut once more and the needle was returned to it's rightful place. A long, white strip of gauze wrapped around his chest, hiding the neat work under it. It was done.

After Sam finished stitching up Danny, she heard something to her right, from off the path. She closed the kit and looked over at where the sound was coming from. She smiled in relief.

"Finally!" She said, exasperated. Her energy was spent, and all she wanted to do was nothing.

Danny, who was now sitting as best he could so he didn't pull his new stitches, and Tucker looked at her, and she pointed off into the distance she had been looking in. They saw the same thing Sam had. They laughed in relief, throwing their heads back and high-fived. Danny lightly pulled Sam over and kissed her, to which she happily reciprocated.

The class was confused. Just a minute ago, the three original 'freak trio' had been worried and stressed, and now they look like they just saw someone had come to rescue them. They then heard something in the distance the three were looking in. Their heads turned and then knew why.

Trumpets played and a large, white carriage softly descended onto the path with six beautifully decorated blue horses pulling it, all decked in gold and green. It was pure white with blue, bright green, gold embezzlements. Light blue curtains hung from the inside of the small windows on the door, embroidered with green patterns, which had a golden doorknob. The door then opened once it was completely on the path and had stopped, revealing a familiar dark-skin girl.

"About time, Val!" Tucker said as he stood up and walked to the carriage. She rolled her eye at her boyfriend when he held out his hand for her, but took it anyways and helped her down. As Valerie stood on the path, another figure appeared at the door. It was a young woman with blond hair tied into a braid that fell to the small of her back, soft green skin, a light blue dress with a green sash tied around her waist, beautiful yet regal red eyes, and a large amulet around her next with what looked to be a large reptilian eye in place of a jem. In a word, she looked queenly.

Danny was standing this time, Sam having helped him to his feet, and he walked over to the ghost woman and held out his hand, much like what Tucker had done for Valerie. The woman smiled and took it, allowing Danny to help her out of the carriage. She stood up straight, head held high, as she looked at the class. Danny stepped forward a bit.

"Everyone, this is Princess Dorathea. Dora, this is my class, teacher, and-" Danny hesitated a second, "-my parents."

Dora turned to the class and bowed her head slightly in respect. "Greetings. My name is Princess Dorathea, ruler of the Forbidden Mountains and my kingdom. I have been asked by Sir Daniel to assist you on your way to the Acropolis of Athens. If you will please step into the carriage and we will be on our way." She said, her voice projecting throughout the group. The class was unsure at first, but one by one they stepped up. Danny helped Dora on first before assisting others who wanted it. Tucker and Valerie stepped on after the class, followed by Sam who had taken Danny's hand, then Danny himself. There weren't enough seats, however, so the four opted to sit on the floor, which they didn't mind. Dora, who was sitting by a small window at the front, waved her hand at the window, to which the carriage jerked.

And then they were off, going down the path to who knows where.

 **And that's a wrap! Wow! So. Many. WORDS. And I've had to translate the entire script of Hamlet into 1950's slang. (Short version: english class. Long version: you don't want to know.) Anyways, how you liked it! And be sure to review and follow and all that jazz.**

 **I actually have no questions, so feel free to ask me some of yours!**

 **I just wanted to say real quick before you go, thank you everyone who has reviewed and everything. I love you all! You guys are the best! *starts dramatically crying* Thank you all again and I hope to hear from you soon, I appreciate every single one of you!**

 **I'm going to go now, you can get back to your lives, won't hold you any longer. PEACE! (Did you think it was going to be something dramatic? Funny? In a different language? Well, surprise surprise.)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! What's this?! An update?! THAT'S NOT ON THE WEEKENDS!? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!? AHHHHHHHH! Actually, I'm on Fall Break (perks of being a early college student) so I had a bunch of time to write, which I did, in fact, do.**

 **Before we jump into the chapter of Danny acting like a drunk idiot (you'll see what I mean in a little bit *smirks*) I just want to say thank you to all of you! You guys are amazing.**

 **I have a VERY important message at the bottom after you read (the story is not in jeopardy, no worries)**

 **I got my inspiration for this chapter from Strength by WildFireBurnsTheForest! Check their story out, and if someone can get them to actually** _ **finish**_ **the story I will find you and personally be your best friend. Please. It's a good story. Update dammit.**

 **Born-From-Black-Lightning : Oh...no worries mia amiko. It will happen, and you shall know when it does. I have plans for this no worries. *evil laughter* *lightning flashes in the background while thunder sounds***

 **inyblast68101 : Pain? Oh, there will be pain. *more evil laughter and lighting* Yes, Danny will be in some pain this chapter, I have you covered.**

 **I got some help for this chapter from Savirox who help me with the French in this chapter! Thanks! You rock!**

 **Desiree? Desiree! Where are you? I need to make a wish that I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree!? Till she gets here and I can make my wish, I don't own Danny Phantom. DESIREE!**

 **Chapter 12**

Dash had many things on his bucket list; have over one hundred football jackets (so far he was at eighty-three), meet his favorite football player, win the high-school football championship four years in a row (the meet was in two weeks), become the best football player ever. However, being stuck in a carriage that apparently belonged to a ghost princess-queen (that he thought was kind-of hot but wasn't going to say) that was going who knows where and being lead through the Ghost Zone by Fenton and his gang was not on that list. Did he mention being lead by Danny Fenton? Seriously, Danny. Fenton. The nerdy little freak he's picked on for every day of high school; shoving his head in a toilet, into lockers, the girls locker room, sometimes even embarrassing him and his friends in the halls or the lunchroom for no reason. He gave the teen a day of rest when everyone found out him and the goth were going on, only to continue the next day. He had a schedule, and reputation, to keep after all.

Yet ever since this trip to disaster started, Danny... _changed_. It was so strange and sudden yet he almost didn't notice at first. And with what had just happened at the prison and all that, he felt-dare he say- _concerned_ , for the raven haired teen that he had considered to be his punching bag.

Oh god, he was feeling _guilt_ too.

And now there they were, sitting in a fancy ass carriage that was being pulled to Danny's supposed 'friend' that no one knew of. The four were sitting on the floor, Valerie had her head rested on Tucker's shoulder while he continued to mess with his PDA, yet his own head was slightly leaning on hers. She was fiddling with a piece of string that was dangling off his sweatshirt. Sam was sitting criss-cross and had Danny's head in her lap where she played with the strands in his hair and looked down at him. Her boyfriend's eyes were closed as he laid there, facing the ceiling as straight as he could so he didn't pull his new stitches. His body was tense, stiff even, and he look greatly uncomfortable in general. His closed eyes were forced closed instead of relaxed, and his muscles, which they could see due to his lack of shirt, were tight. Did Dash mention that the geek apparently had muscle? And a _lot_ of it.

Sam leaned in a little closer. "Danny, you okay there?"

Danny didn't even try to hide his groan. "These bandages are itchy, and so are the stitches, and I'm hurting in places that shouldn't hurt," He said dryly, "But I'm good."

Sam chuckled a bit. "It's going to itch for a bit, you should be used to it by now anyways."

"I am used to it, but just because this happens often, doesn't mean I like it anymore than the last time."

"Dude, the only people who get wrapped up more than you are mummies, and you've gotten more stitches out of everyone we've known combined. And let me remind you, we know Jonny 13." Tucker said, not looking up from his PDA. Valerie laughed a little beside him.

Danny rolled his eyes, still laying down, and gave a mock laugh. "Ha ha. Well, why don't you try it then? And I'm being serious, these bruises are making it _really_ uncomfortable to do anything." He said.

Sam pursed her lips, then saw something in Dora's hand from where she was sitting. "Dora, what is that?" She asked.

Dora paused and looked at the golden wine glass in front of her. Inside was a dark red liquid that resembled blood, yet tasted devine. "You mean the Vin de divine régénération?"

Danny cracked one eye open. "Wait, what?"

Sam paid no mind to him. "Didn't you say that it could help heal any wound or injury when drunk?"

"Sam, don't do what I think you're going to do."

Dora nodded. "Yes, due to the special berry we use that grows along the edge of the Forbidden Mountains. I drank it often to not arouse suspicion for my brother's abuse." She stated.

Danny lifted his head a bit. "Aragon isn't hurting you again, is he?" Danny asked, his tone becoming slightly protective.

Dora shook her head this time. "Oh no. At the moment he is locked away, and is heavily guarded. I will let you know when he causes me trouble again, however."

Danny's head rested again, only for it to spring up again when he remembered what the conversation was originally about.

Sam turned back to the princess. "So…"

"Sam, no," Danny said, still laying down, "I know what you're wanting to do and it's not going to work."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, come on! You're in pain, I know! If you just-!"

"Sam…"

"Danny…"

It was a bit of a stare down for a few seconds. Amethyst eyes locked onto baby blue. Nathan, who was sitting behind Tucker and Valerie, leaded forwards a bit. "What is she trying to make Danny do?"

Tucker looked over his shoulder at the nerd. "She's wanting Danny to drink the wine," He turned to Danny this time, "But he's to scared!" He said in a sing-songy voice.

Danny broke away from his staring contest. "I'm not scared! I know what ghost wine does to people like me and I would like not to relive that again!"

Jack was puzzled by this. "Wait, Danny boy, have you drank this before?"

Danny didn't respond, either because he didn't hear him or didn't want to answer. Didn't matter, Danny continued his stare down with his best friend. "It makes me all loopy and weird like...like…"

"Like a drunk person?" Valerie said dryly.

"Exactly!"

"Good news is you can't get hungover from it." Tucker provided.

"As true as that is, I'm not drinking it dammit!"

"Danny!" Sam said, leaning over her boyfriend's face. "We're about three hours away from Pandora and won't be able to do anything about your wounds till then and I know for a fact you're in a lot of pain right now so just drink the damn wine already! It's going to help you!" She said to him as if she was scolding a child.

Danny huffed, a pout settling along his features. The class blinked at the exchange and turned to the princess thinking she would be appalled at the situation, only to see her smiling and relaxed. Some swore she giggled a bit.

Sam turned back to the ghost princess. "Dora, would you mind…?"

Dora shook her head. "I do not mind at all. I agree wholeheartedly that Sir Daniel needs to heal, and if he has to, I will graciously allow it. You are my friends." She said, a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks Dora." Sam said gratefully. Dora took a bottle of wine out of a compartment at her feet and filled another glass, which she handed over to Sam. Sam took the glass in her hands and turned to face Danny, who was covering his eyes with his arm. Sam sighed. "Danny…"

It was Danny's turn to sigh. He sat up and turned towards his girlfriend, who then handed the still full glass to him. He bit his lip as he took it, staring down at the blood-red liquid. "I still don't like this." He said, continuing to glare at the wine.

"I know, but it's going to help you. We'll make sure nothing crazy happens." Sam said.

Danny nodded and steeled himself. He knew she was right, the bruises on his back were annoying him, the cuts on his limbs throbbed a bit, and the stitches were itchy and uncomfortable and ached. His head was pounding too, yet he was thinking that was because of nerves. He knew he had to stop slacking off on his secret, or he was sure his cover was going to be blown. Sure, only a few more days left then the end of that, but still, he would rather leave on a good note, not on...whatever it was going to be if his secret was discovered. That would not be good.

The wine casted ripples in the cup, bouncing along the edges of the glass surface and swayed gently in the movement of the carriage. The other occupants in the carriage, minus his friends and the princess, watched him, wondering if he was going to actually do it. A few of the jocks were even making bets on whether or not he was going to do it, most were going for 'not.' Maddie and Jack watched their son closely, wondering what he was going to do. The Danny they knew, or thought they knew, wouldn't drink some 'ghost wine' that could possibly poison him. Sure, he was just barely passing his classes with B's so he must have enough common sense not to drink it. They didn't care if it was going to help him or not, the ghost could of been lying, it was a _ghost_ after all. They were sure he wasn't going to, but there was still the lingering thought that he was. The Danny they were just beginning to see while here showed someone completely different than the Danny they knew. They were going to have to decontaminate him when they got home, along with his friends, they obviously had been spending too much time with these ectoplasmic balls of slime.

It was a full minute before he actually did something besides glaring at an inanimate object. When he sighed, the class was sure he wasn't going to drink it, the jocks even nudging the few who had thought he was going to drink it, only to be shocked when Danny suddenly raised the glass to his lips and downed it in a few large sips. Eyes were wide and money was passed to the three who had betted 'for.' Danny's parents couldn't even comprehend what their son had just done, while Mr. Lancer continued his face of half shocked and half in disbelief.

Danny blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. His eyes were wide, but for a different reason. "Woah, that's a rush." He said, as he swayed a bit to the side.

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's because you're not supposed to drink it in one gulp, you idiot. It's _wine_." She said as she snatched the glass back from Danny and handed it to the princess, who herself was a tiny bit surprised at how fast he drank it.

"Dude, you would think you would of learned your lesson last time." Tucker said.

Danny only hiccuped, then chuckled. "Aww...Come on...Where's the fun in that?" He said, a goofy smile on his face.

Sam chuckled a bit herself at how her boyfriend was acting. Danny turned to face her and held his arms out as if asking of a hug. "Sammy! Sammy Sammy Sammy. Come here! I want a kiss!" He said, his voice was beginning to slur.

"Danny, not right now. You need to lay down to help your wounds and not reopen them." She said, trying to get the smile off her face. It wasn't working.

Danny inched closer and grabbed her in a hug. "Sammy!" He said as he planted a kiss on her lips. It was short, a kind of sloppy, but it was over as soon as it happened. Sam blinked and licked her lips. "Wow, that is sweet." She said, tasting some of the wine that had rubbed off on her lips from Danny's.

Tucker laughed and Valerie rolled her eyes and lifted her head. Danny had released Sam from his hug attack and was now at the center of the carriage floor, it was clear the alcohol in the wine was getting to him.

Danny turned towards Dash, making the quarterback confused (and slightly concerned but he wasn't going to say that). Danny had on a straight face as he stared at him, and the class only watched. Suddenly, Danny's facial expression turned into a sly grin. "Hey Dash…" He said.

Dash blinked, uncertain. "Uh...what?" He asked, pretending that he didn't almost stutter.

Danny grin grew. "Boo." Then collapsed on himself in a fit of laughter.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dora sighed. This was going to be a long three hours.

About twenty minutes had passed without much noise surprisingly, excluding the mindless babbling of non-coherent words Danny was making. The four had shifted around on the floor of the carriage, Danny's head was now in Tucker's lap, who was leaning against an empty spot on the wall, still trying to get ahold of Jazz, with Valerie leaning on his side again, this time messing with a strand of hair that was poking out of his hat. Sam was at Danny's side, lazily, yet surely, checking Danny's injuries. Most of the smaller ones had healed, like on his arms and legs, and the gashes on his chest were the finally process of healing. Even a few bruises had faded away. The class was somewhat astounded at how fast the wine worked.

"Do you think that people who have unexplained phobias in this life, have them because of something in their past life?" Danny suddenly said, his slightly dilated eyes staring into space and voice still slurred.

Sam gave a thoughtful nod. "It might be."

"And the reason some people might have anxiety is because they have new souls and don't know what the world is like?" Danny said, turning slightly towards her.

Maddie was uneasy by this. "Danny, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"Reincarnation. Who would've thought Buddha was right about that? Not about everything, but still…" He said, looking back at the ceiling again.

Maddie's eye twitched. "Sweetie, reincarnation isn't real."

Danny just sat up and stared at Maddie. Tucker, Sam, and Valerie paused what they were doing and just looked.

"It is to," He said, as if he was a child.

"Sir Daniel is correct," Dora said, "In fact, I have lived many lives before this one. I believe you all know of Cleopatra?"

The class stared at Dora. Mr. Lancer was staring in shock at the ghost princess, almost not believing that he was in the same room-well, carriage really, as _Cleopatra_. The student sitting next to him carefully lifted a finger up and closed the teacher's jaw.

"Yep." Danny said, popping the 'p.' He began to laugh at what he said as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard. Sam rolled her eyes.

"What else do you know?" Asked Mickey, curious about what they knew that no one else did.

"Oh, there's a lot of stuff. Different timelines, power levels, in Infinite Realm in general, lost souls-"

"Like, what are lost souls? I, like, have heard you say that, like, a few times or something." Star said.

Danny turned to Star. "Well, Stelo," Star didn't know what that meant, but couldn't stop the blush crossing her face, "Lost souls are ghosts that materialize in the human realm. There's not many, maybe one in every ten million or something, and try to find their way into the Ghost Zone. I help them a lot of times." Danny said, gesturing to himself at the last part.

Maddie glared at her son. "You've _helped_ ghosts before?" She spat.

Danny nodded comically. "Yep," He said, once again popping the 'p.' "I've done it a lot of times. You all know some of them too. Sam Phantom technically is one." Sam facepalmed when Danny said this, which the class raised an eyebrow at. Tucker and Valerie only rolled their eyes while Dora just watched. She was interested in where this was going.

Before Maddie could say something, a jock named Craig spoke. "Really? Have you met her?" He asked, enthusiasm in his voice.

Sam quickly whispered something to Danny and he drunkenly nodded, both to Sam and Craig. The jocks high-fived one another.

"What about Phantom?" Someone said. Paulina perked up as she heard this, excited to hear about her 'soulmate.'

Danny bit his lip, which made a few girls giggle at how cute he was being. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Valerie. "Phantom is...different. He half materialized in the human realm, the other half in the Ghost Zone. We're not sure what he classifies as." She said. Danny nodded once again at her answer.

It fell quiet again. Danny giggled, actually giggled, at random times but the same silence as before fell on them. Sam did another check on Danny's injuries and had confirmed to herself that his stitches could be removed by the time they reached Pandora. Only a few bruises were left, all of them on the verge of fading completely.

"So…" Said Kwan, "Dora, how-"

Dora glared at him. "You are not to call me that. You, and everyone else in the carriage, are to address me as Princess Dorathea and nothing else." She said curtly.

"Wait," Dash said. "How come we have to call you 'Princess Dorathea,' yet those _freaks_ call you Dora?" He said, pointing to the four on the floor.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tucker said to the jock. Danny only copied Dash's expression and pointed back at him. Sam and Valerie sighed.

"We," Said Valerie, "Are her friends. It's respectful. You aren't her friend and she didn't say you could call her Dora. Show some damn respect."

"I agree!" Danny slurred, sitting up, pointing in the air with the hand that had been directed at Dash. "I've only ever called her Dorathea twice." He said, holding up two fingers now. "Once when I was knighted," He said as he swung his arm around. "And the second time when-"

"Danny! Stop that! You almost hit me in the nose!" Sam said, holding his arm. Truthfully, he hadn't, but she had to stop him from what he was going to say next.

Danny drunkenly chuckled. "Sorry bela." He said before leaning over and kissing her nose, making her blush. "You're the best!"

Sam took a deep breath and turned to Dora. "How much longer till we reach Athens?" She asked, a small amount of pleading in her voice.

Dora peared out the small window behind her then turned back to the goth. "I would think another hour or so, Lady Sam." She said, her calm, regal demeanor back.

Sam sighed as she heard this and again when Danny began to drunkenly sing something in Esperanto.

 _I really hope we get to Pandora with this secret_ and _me in one piece._

 **Done! I know I have some words that are in French and Esperanto that I didn't put translations for in the chapter, so here they are!**

 **Vin de divine régénération - french - (I made this up, but basically it's a wine with healing properties due to the berry in it, thank you Savirox for the help!)**

 **stelo - esperonto - star**

 **bela - esperanto - beautiful**

 **Hope you liked it! I have one question for you all:**

 **#1: What did Sam stop Danny from saying? Why is this important? Dun dun dun.**

 **Anyways, no, they did not reach Pandora in this chapter, but the will in the next one. Till then tell me if you liked Drunk Danny! That part was fun to write!**

 **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

 **While I have you attention I just wanted to say in the spirit of Halloween I have written a Horror Story! *evil laughter* It is called** _ **Mama**_ **and is a short story and...well, you're going to have to read to find out! The link to it** **will put it on my profile for all of you! Hope you like it! Stay spooky!**

 **I'm gonna go! Bye! PEACE! *even more evil laughter***

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey hey! *dodges random bits of food* Yes, yes! I know it's been awhile since I last posted, but I've been busy! ACT prep, the play-thing with 1950's slang (P.S. I can now confirm my new favorite slang term, jive ass mother fucker), 1984, etc etc. *dodges more fruit***

 **Before the story starts, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I know you all liked drunk Danny, and while I am sorry to say that he, personally, will not make another appearance, I have given you something that will hopefully appease you heathens. (Sorry, don't know where that came from...oh well!) Just start reading and you'll see!**

 **Oh! They do arrive at Athens, where Pandora will come in along with a another character that you'll just have to wait and see…*dodges even more food* WILL YOU STOP THAT!?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm writing this on my school laptop right now at 12:47 am with my sister sleeping right by me. Yeah, I soooooooooooo own Danny Phantom. *gets hit with fruit* Goddamn it.**

 **Chapter 13**

After about thirty minutes of random songs and poems, he even had recited Hamlet's famous soliloquy in Hungarian, and while none of the class understood a word he was saying, it was still quite entertaining to watch. Tucker found it hilarious though when when he started singing the Star-Spangled Banner in German, yet replaced most of the words with different types of food. Valerie ended up opening a random game-app on his PDA to get him to calm down.

Now, however, Danny was clunked out, his left side leaning on Sam with one leg on Tucker's lap, and the other on Valerie's. Sam was glad that the gashes were healed or else she would rip out her hair.

The rest of the ride was now passed in silence once more, yet some secretly wished Danny would wake up again and still be drunk. Sam was still a little annoyed by the whispers the class was sharing about Danny (Seriously, she was sitting right in front of them) but when her boyfriend had been yelling at the curtains about spill maple syrup on his jumpsuit kept going through her mind, making her smile. She actually knew that Tucker had done that once last year and Danny had never fully gotten over it.

The silence was nice, Valerie and Sam whispered a bit to each other to get their mind of the trip and Tucker was talking to Dora about the technological advances of the future centuries, knowing that he would be the one to help her kingdom once they reached more modern times. Te class continued to talk in their own social groups, wondering and gossiping about what was going on. However, there were still...some...who had not joined in on the quiet conversations.

––––––––––––––––––

Star was questioning the purpose of this 'field trip,' as Lancer kept saying. She had to admit though, the Ghost Zone was much more interesting than she had originally thought. At first, she thought it was going to be like when the town had gotten stranded in the Ghost Zone, yet she thought it would be different this time, especially being it had been a few years since that. She thought that this time there would be more ghosts and more excitement, the good kind, and maybe even Danny Phantom showing up just to please the masses.

Speaking of Phantom...

There was something strange going on, and she knew it involved him and her four classmates who were currently sitting on the floor. While most people look at her like she was some blood-bimbo, it wasn't really true. She got A's and B's in all her classes, and knew Kwan did too, and loved animals and equality and was just plain smarter than she looked. She had appearances to keep though, but that wasn't the point.

She felt like something was hiding from her, but she couldn't see it. Whatever clues or hints there had been was impossible to detect. She hated not knowing.

Star sighed and caught the eye of Kwan from a few seats over. He looked at her and nodded, showing that he understood. She smiled a bit in response and turned back to Paulina, who was, surprise surprise, talking about Phantom. Star rolled her eyes and leaned on her hand, nodding every so often as if she was listening.

 _Maybe I should talk to Valerie, it's been awhile since we've actually talked. Not since freshmen year I think...I just don't know anymore._ She thought. _Maybe I can be her friend again, say sorry for abandoning her like that...I was some friend wasn't I?_

–––––––––––––––

By the time Danny woke up, they were extremely close to Pandora's. Sam was hoping that he would have to wake up soon, knowing that if she tried the normal method of screaming 'GHOST' would not be good as a wake-up call.

The class was majorly disappointed about the fact that he was not still drunk or majorly hungover. A little tired still, but it was the kind of tired that was normal, if something about Danny would be normal that is.

The four took it upon themselves to replay every detail, Tucker mostly, about what he had done during the two hours he had been drunk on the Vin de divine régénération, and in return grew so red that Dora had asked if he was okay. He had swiftly nodded and proceeded to turn his face into a more pale color, or at least not as red.

Then, the carriage stopped.

"Hey? What's the big idea? Where are we?" Dash said as he tried to look out the window. Danny smirked.

The halfa stood and walked over to the door. "May I be the first to welcome you to the Acropolis of Athens…" He said and he twist the doorknob.

The class stared in awe of the greek city before them. Danny stepped out and helped the class out, to which no one even registered. Maddie was fuming, however, as she stepped out, thinking that the city was merely an illusion, a trick on the mind, and didn't really exist. Jack was wondering how it was possible that _ghosts_ had done this. Maybe he was wrong…Danny asked Dora if she would like to accompany them inside, but she declined saying that it was time she get back to her kingdom. The princess stepped inside the carriage once more as Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie waved, then once the carriage was off again, went to the front of the group and began to walk. The class walked with them, still taking in the sight before them.

Temples made of marble stood high and mighty, glowing in the ambient light of the realm. There was a agora down the hillside where ghosts dressed in chitons and dresses, some on color, some in regular, yet still beautiful, white. The women ghosts mostly had their hair wound up in careful styles on their heads, and multiple people had headbands made of either ribbon or metal. A few people were wearing shoes, mostly the ones around animal pens.

Two guards were stationed outside two giant, gold doors that belonged to a large marble building that looked more like a temple with closed walls. As they saw the class, they tensed up, tightening their grip on their spears, but when Danny and his friends came into view their faces split into grins. One of the guards rushed off and disappeared behind the large doors he had been guarding while the other walked towards the group.

It was the class's turn to freeze when the guard left it's position and stood in front of them; however, were confused when instead of attacking them bowed deeply.

"Ypsilótate." He said in his native language to Danny. (Translation: Your highness.)

"Síko páno. Den ypárchei kamía anánki gia káti tétoio." Danny said, once again holding himself in the confident posture that seemed foreign and familiar at the same time. (Translation: Stand up. There is no need for that.)

The guard stood straight again and nodded. "Kalós írthate kai páli, Ypsilótate. Parakaloúme, éla mésa." (Translation: Welcome back, your highness. Please, come inside.)

Danny smiled and nodded at the ghost. The ghost turned around and began to walk towards the large doors. Sam took Danny's hand in her's looking more happy than the class had seen before. They took a look at Tucker and Valerie, only to see that they were unfazed by the goth's emotions and seemed happy themselves, same with Danny.

The door opened as the class reached it, light pouring out like it was heaven itself. Torches lined the walls and flowers of all colors and kinds decorated window sills and the tables lining the walls. Servants dressed in plain chitons and dresses rushed about, some carrying fine china and others nothing at all, yet all in a hurry. The marble floor apparently had been scrubbed clean recently, to the point where they could see their reflections in the marble. There was a doorway to the left, with no door on it actually, that led out to what appeared to be a garden that was bursting with life, which was ironic in the land of the dead, and a hallway to the right that had pillars lining the sides instead of walls, letting the natural light of the zone in on the left with multiple doors on the right.

Mr. Lancer almost didn't believe what he was seeing. It was beautiful, magnificent, exquisite, resplendent, pulchritudinous, he couldn't even think of a word that truly captured what he was seeing. It was just... _wow_ …

The sound of armor clanking rang out from the hall. The class looked over to see the other guard coming back with someone in tow.

"The Seventh Son!" Mr. Lancer cried out. Behind the guard was a woman who was tall, easily over seven feet, with turquoise skin and fiery pink hair. The woman was wearing gold and black battle armor and had armbands on all _four_ of her arms. The spear that she held in one of her hands was glowing and her red eyes were trained on the guard who brought her to the main hall. The helmet on her head made her look even more terrifying.

She was about to ask the guard the reason for bring her here when she saw Danny.

She flew over to him and picked him up in her arms, not even noticing the class. "Oh! My son! I have missed you! How have you been? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?" She said, her voice taking on a motherly tone.

Danny only smiled as he hugged her back. "I missed you too, Mamά." He said.

The woman smiled, then gasped as she saw Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, then quickly picked them up as well. They all laughed as the giant woman hugged them.

Maddie scowled. She was sure she had heard Danny correctly. ' _I missed you too, Mamά._ ' He had said. Mamά? She was Danny's mother, not this...this...ghost! The very idea that Danny would say such a thing chilled her bones and her fury grew, she was a great mother! She would have to talk to _her_ son later.

Pandora gave another laugh as she set the four down finally. It was then she noticed the class standing, jaws dropped and eyes wide in surprise. Pandora glanced at the class, then turned back to Danny.

"Darling, could you explain what humans are doing here?" She said, keeping her calm, motherly tone.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like it would be easier to explain in private." He said, letting his hand drop back to his side.

Pandora nodded, understanding that it involved his alter-ego. She turned back to the class, ready to introduce herself.

"Danny?" A small voice rang out. Danny looked to where the voice had come from, everyone else following his gaze. Standing at the hallway entrance was a small girl, possibly eleven or twelve, with long, raven-black hair in a braid that fell down her back. She was wearing a red dress with gold accents and a golden thread belt around her waist. Multiple gold and silver bracelets and bands lined her arms along with a lone necklace with a light blue charm on a silver string.

Danny's eyes went wide and a smile quickly was plastered on his face. "Dani."

The girl smiled as well, mirroring Danny's. "Danny!" She said and began to run towards him.

"Dani!" His arms reached out in front of him, to which Dani leaped into. He held her tight in his arms as the girl giggled.

"Danny! Danny! Danny! Danny!" She said in between laughs. When the hug broke and Danny put her down, she was still grinning while Danny looked at her with a look of fatherly love.

She giggled again and gasped as she saw Sam, running to her as well. Sam bent down and picked her up as Danny had. She looked up at Sam, as a strange, almost motherly, expression crept into the goth's eyes. The girl looked over to see Tucker and Valerie standing beside her. "Uncle Tucker! Aunt Valerie!" She said. Tucker and Valerie joined in on the hug, Dani enjoying the attention that she had been longing for.

"I missed you." She said, burying her face in Sam's shoulder.

The goth continued to stare at the little girl in her arms. "We missed you too, sweetheart." Sam said.

Dani was finally set back on the ground, to which she immediately jumped back into Dany's arms. The class couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the two: same black hair, same blue eyes, same pale skin, the goofy smiles were almost identical, the only thing being that the girl's was more child-like. If they didn't know any better, they would have to say that Danny was her father. But that was crazy...right?

Pandora looked at the girl. "I thought you were in your room darling?" She said.

Dani looked around innocently. "I heard something and wanted to see what it was." She said, batting her eyes.

Danny laughed. "It's alright, Mamά."

Dani laughed along. "Yeah, Giagiá, it's alright. I was bored anyways, but now I can play!" She said.

"Maybe a little later, sweetheart," Sam said, "We need to talk to Mamά for a minute. If you want, however, to listen, you can come along, but you have to be a big girl, understood?"

The girl nodded and tried to look serious. It was pretty cute, the class had to admit, but the expression was more of a more innocent version of the expression Sam wore at school. They were beginning to think that Sam was more of a motherly role in the young girl's life. However, if that was so, where, and who, were the girl's parents? They didn't have time to question.

"I apologies that introductions were not made sooner," Danny said, now facing the class. "Pandora, Dani, this is the senior English class of Casper High, our teacher, Mr. Lancer, and my...parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton" He said. Maddie held her head high when he acknowledged her, not noting his hesitance, unlike some…"Class, this is Pandora and Dani." He said, point to the two respectively. Dani waved energetically from in Danny's arms while Pandora inclined her head in a matter of respect.

Pandora waved over a servant girl with teal skin and side braid. "Parakaló párte aftoús tous anthrópous sto efedrikó domátio káto apó tin aíthousa kai na enimerónoun oi mágeiroi etoimázoun mia giortí!" (Translation: Please take these people to the spare rooms down the hall and to inform the cooks prepare a feast!)

The servant girl bowed and motioned towards the class to follow her. Danny sighed seeing no one move.

"We'll meet up with you in a little bit. We have to discuss some things first." He said.

The class looked at him, then Pandora, then the servant girl, then back to Danny before willing being lead down the hall.

Danny sighed. "Can we go into the war room to talk?" He asked Pandora.

Pandora smiled at him. "Of course darling." She said.

With that, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, and Pandora walked down the hallway as well, taking a different turn at the end than the class had. As they reached the war room, Danny could only think one thing.

 _Well this is going to be interesting_. He thought as the door closed behind him.

 **DONE! DONE DONE DONE! FINALLY! HOLY SHIT!**

 **I'm tired so I'm just going to say, hope you liked it! Make sure to review and favorite and follow, etc. whatever. *yawn***

 **Mamά - greek - Mama (obviously)**

 **Giagiá - greek - Grandma**

 **Question because why not?**

 **#1: Why did Danny think at the end it was going to be interesting?**

 **#2: What do you think of Dani? Thoughts? Theories? Her relationship with Sam and Danny? Tucker? Val?**

 **#3: What significance does Star have on the story? I do everything for a reason, think about it.**

 **Don't forget to ask your questions too! I get bored, ask me shit!**

 **Well, that's enough of that! Goodnight and EIRINI! (Yes, I know I've done this one in past chapters! Don't judge me!)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! SPOOKY! SCARY! BOO!**

 **I know it's not really Halloween for most of the world, but I REALLY wanted to post on Halloween! It's my favorite holiday!**

 **ilikepie3.14: I think there is a lot of things that would be hard for me to give up on. The hardest out of them all might be myself. I know it might seem selfish, but really I feel like in the grand scheme of things, it would be. My mind is kind of a twisted mess of thought and panic most of the time, yet so how I managed to hold together despite my mind being stitched at the seams. To give up on it now would be easy in a sense of burden, but definitely one of the hardest things I would have to do. However, I feel like I would do it if I needed to.**

 **Sorry if that was long, had to answer the question. Thanks! Remember to ask me some yourself! It's interesting to see what you ask!**

 **Also, omg! As of this moment, this story has 97 followers and 73 favorites! Like HOLY SHIT! I would not think that so many people who like this! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me!**

 **Spooky disclaimer: *walks around with a white blanket over me* I do not own Danny Phantom! So scary! Boo! *trips over blanket and becomes a pile of flesh moaning in pain on the floor***

 **Chapter 14**

Danny could not have been more right. After fully telling the entire story of the disastrous 'field trip,' Pandora was _livid_. For that past seven minutes straight, she had been cursing everything that played a part in the wreckage, Walker and his prison, and anything else she deemed worthy in furious Greek. Sam had covered Dani's ears once it started, then eventually her eyes when when Pandora began to pretend to rip everyone involved to shreds. Sure, it might of been pretend, but it was still something that the little girl would want to see.

Pandora couldn't help herself with her behavior. Whatever, _whoever_ , had caused this, or caused her little darlings to go through that much pain, would be torn apart. No, that was too light of a punishment, thrown into the Void, that sounds better for the perpetrator. She knew very well Danny and his friends could take care of themselves just fine; in fact, she had helped train Danny to better perfect his fighting style, it was because of her that he was unbeatable, even by her most finest and strongest warriors. He did get in a lot of practice. That wasn't the point though, it was in her motherly and kind nature. Seriously, the whole point of her box was to keep the Earth's evils inside, why would she let something like this slide? She saw Danny as a son, her son, his human mother had been unfit for the role to which her nature had easily formed to. She knew Danny didn't mind, his mother was a bitch and full humans, not including Danny's friends, confused her. _Humans_.

Still, Danny was not surprised and was quite amused compared to everything that had been going on. The rest of them seemed to feel the same way about what was going on as he did, even Dani would only heard every five words clearly. Eventually, Pandora stopped her rambling and took a deep breath, not to breathe, but merely calm down, and turned to face the five once more. Sam felt it was safe enough to remove her hands from Dani's eyes and ears. Dani smiled brightly as her senses were recovered.

"Alright," Pandora said, "So, you all went on a field trip to explore the Infinite Realms, to which no one except for you four had any knowledge of this place prior, then somehow _crashed_ ," Danny heard her voice begin to rise again, her instincts kicking in, "And then lead your entire class here, only to be stopped by that-" Sam covered Dani's ears again, "-Then Dora, that sweet girl, helped you here?"

"Yeah," Danny said, rubbing his neck. "And we kind of need to ask for another thing…"

"Well, go on dearie."

"Um, is there anyway you can help us to the Far Frozen? I know that the trireme will be enough to hold the entire class, but I would rather them not stay too long on a ship that has my name plastered on everything."

Pandora knew what he was talking about. It had been a birthday gift, the trireme. Beautiful, magnificent, trimmed in silver, white, black, and a stunning green. It didn't really have his name written on everything, but his picture, along with the rest of them, hung around the quarters.

"Of course, son. Actually, a messenger came by earlier today with a report from Frostbite about that _certain_ thing you've been working on for the past few months." Pandora said, extracting a piece of paper from a fold of cloth under her armor. Danny took the paper without second though, and pocketed it himself. He would have to read it later, though he was fairly sure he knew what it was about.

"Thank you so much Mamά." Danny said, sighing in relief. Sam had already uncovered the little girl's ears after the second time, and Dani was now running to Danny's side, to which he picker her up effortlessly. He smiled at her, then at his friends who were coming to stand beside him.

"Well, it has been quite a long day. You five go freshen up, your rooms should be ready and I will have someone come to assist you. Dinner is in a few hours, and it should always be a goal to look your best." She said. Along with her motherly nature, she was also a bit of a perfectionist. It would help explained why everything was spotless. Even the war room floor didn't have a single scuff mark on it and the large, red wood table was free of dust.

"Of course." Valerie said, smiling brightly.

Pandora smiled back at them, then waved her hand. The door opened and the five left the room, leaving Pandora inside to collect her thoughts.

"When I find those methusai's who did this, I will have my soldiers bash their head in, then leave the remains to Cerberus to finish off." She said darkly and turned to leave the room to get ready herself.

Star couldn't help staring in awe at the large guest room she had been lead to. The rest of her classmates had been lead to seperate rooms as well; Paulina's, in fact, was only a few doors down. This room had silk curtains covered the gold trimmed windows and lavender dyed linens laid over the queen sized bed. Around her potted plants, each held in marble vases, were full of beautiful flowers of many kinds and colors and arranged in a way that looked _perfect_. There was a desk in the room as well, made of splendid white wood with golden jewelry boxes on top. To her left was another room, a closet really, that was almost as big as the room itself and made of the same gold-trimmed marble as the rest of the palace. Right by the bed was a full length mirror, a twisting-vine design trailing around its edges.

"Is that all, Miss Star?" Said a young feminine voice. Star turned to look at the servant that had been helping her. The servant, who had not said her name, had on a long dress of pale white fabric. Her hair was short, unlike the women that Star had seen in the agora. She also had on worn leather sandals, yet they did not seem to aggravate the girl's feet. Star wondered how she could walk in them.

"Oh, um, yes. Like, thank you." Star said.

The servant nodded. "Are the clothing to your likings?"

Star glanced in the mirror. She was dressed in a floor length lavender chiton made of silk that was bunched up around the waist where a golden belt sat and golden peronia fastened the garment at her shoulders. The chiton was laced with golden ornaments that glistened with every step she took and golden bracelets wound up her arms. It was looser than her own skin-tight clothing, but found it quite comfortable. She also had on sandals, yet were of much nicer quality than the servant girl's. Her bright blond hair was twisted and braided up into an elaborate hairstyle and a golden hair band kept it in place. Star wasn't sure what to think of this.

"Yes, thanks...again." Star said, still taking in her appearance.

The servant nodded and smiled, then turned towards the door.

"Um...like...could you show me the...whereever I'm supposed to be going?" Star asked nervously.

The servant nodded. "Of course. Please, follow me."

Star didn't say anything else till they reached a large room with high ceilings. Lights hung from the walls, just like they were in the main hall, and multiple flowers and plants were scattered. There were windows too, yet unlike in her room, no curtains covered them. A large circular white table rested in the middle of the room, yet even though it looked as if it could hold at least a hundred people, or ghosts, didn't even take up half of the room. Chairs were already being placed at it, along with silver goblets and trays.

Star thanked the girl once more then scanned the room. Right on the other side of the table she saw Paulina and a few more classmates. She ran over to them.

"Oh my god! Can you believe this place?" Said Paulina, "My room is huge, like, bigger than my own!"

"I know, right?" Star said once she got close enough. It was only the A-listers so far, the nerds and adults had been the last to get rooms and no one knew where the weird four had gone. "Like, look! The servant girl in my room gave me this! And said I could keep it!" Star said, holding up her wrist to show the gold bracelet that rested there. It was embedded with amethysts and emeralds with diamonds scattered about. Paulina and a Sarah, another cheerleader, stared in awe of the jewelry even though they were wearing similar pieces.

The small group heard chuckling behind them and turned. Leaning against the wall was Valerie who was wearing a silk, floor length crimson chiton much like Star's. A gold belt rested under the fold of the chiton and a silk peplos was draped over top and was pinned at her shoulders. She was wearing sandals as well as multiple bits of jewelry. Bracelets, necklaces, and even a ring on her right ring finger. A majority of her dark hair was braided up in a bun at the back of her head with two strands framing her face, a gold band with a red ribbon wound around it was placed in her hair as well.

"The Greeks were big with their hospitality." She said, still resting against the wall, arms crossed and a knowing smile on her face. She pushed off it and began to walk over to them.

"Hey Val…" Kwan said.

"What's going on here?" Dash said. he was sick and tired of not being in charge. He might start having to push people out of windows if this continued, Dash was always in charge!

Valerie gestured around them. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to eat soon. A feast actually." The dark skinned girl said.

Dash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but why, genius?"

Valerie's green eyes sparkled with mirth. "Because we're here."

Paulina interjected. "Yeah. I know I'm important, my padre always says that, but that still doesn't explain anything!" She said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah!" Said Craig. "And where are your weird friends anyways?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Tucker is charging his PDA, and Sam and Danny are helping Dani. They should be here soon." She said, crossing her arms.

Dash was about to say something when the sound of footsteps cut him off. "Hey Val!"

The A-listers and Valerie turned to see Tucker and Sam walking up to them, dressed just as regally as Valerie. Sam was wearing something similar to Val, yet instead as dark purple and a gold and black ribbon was wrapped around her waist along with a gold belt. Her onyx hair was braided into a bun as well and a gold headband rested on top of her head, a dark purple flower sticking up from the bun. The crystal necklace rested on her chest and countless bands and bracelets covered her arms. Tucker, however, was wearing a yellow knee length chiton with was held at his waist by a girdle and a himation laid across it with a golden peronia holding it. Leather sandals rested on his feet with the straps winding up his legs till mid calf. He had on a gold arm band on his upper right arm and his beret that he usually wore was gone, revealing his slightly longer hair. His glasses, however, remained sitting on his nose.

Valerie smiled. "Hey guys!" She said.

Tucker walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss. Sam stood beside them. "So what have you been going?" The goth asked.

Valerie shrugged. "Just telling them we're eating soon." She said, point at the A-listers. Tucker made a confirming noise while Sam glared at them quickly then looking back at her friend.

"Say, where's Danny and Dani?" Valerie said, not seeing the two.

"Danny's helping Dani with her hair and told me to go up ahead. They'll be here in a few." Sam said.

As they were talking, Mickey, NAthan, and their sisters had walked in, talking as they approached the group. Everyone began to talk with their own social group as the rest of the nerds filed in, only leaving the adults. No one noticed Sam waving her hand at a vase of slightly dropping flowers, making them brighten up. No one, except for Star.

Star was curious about this, yet just as she was about to ask a scream pierced the air. Everyone froze, the scream was one they knew.

"Sam! Sam! Uncle Tucker! Aunt Valerie! Sam!" Shouted Dani as she ran into the room, the screaming ricocheting off the walls.

"Dani!" The three cried out, running up to the now hysterical girl.

"Danny...crying...Fentons...you warned...didn't listen...panic...afraid…in the hallway..." The small girl said between sobs.

Sam wasted no time. She sprinted out of the room and saw what Dani was trying to say. About ten meters from the door was Jack and Maddie, who were closing in on a thrashing figure on the floor. Strangled sobs and screaming echoed down the hall and embedded themselves in her mind.

"Move!" She said once she was close enough and pushed them aside. Sure enough, there was Danny, curled up into a ball on the floor, cursing and shouting, tears running down his face and staining his green chiton. Sam immediately went besides him and pulled him close to her, holding his head to her chest and arms by his sides. Tucker and Valerie were next to arrive, Dani right behind them, not wanted to see anymore of the scene. Their classmates followed.

Tucker went to Danny's other side and dropped onto his knees, rubbing his best friend's back in a form of comfort. Danny instantly recognized his friend's touch and began to relax, his screams fading out, and tears beginning to slow. Valerie had sat down by him as well, holding Dani close to her, trying to calm the child down.

After a few minutes, Danny went silent, but was still awake. A vacant expression was on his face and Sam whispered something in his ear. Tucker and Sam helped Danny stand up and supported his sides once seeing that his legs were on the verge of collapsing. He swayed on his feet before allowing the two to escort him down the hall, back to his room. Solum looks rested on Sam and Tucker's faces. Valerie, once realizing Dani had fallen asleep, stood only to be gazed at by confused and frightful faces.

"What?" She snapped.

Maddie, who was at the front of the crowd, straighten up. "'What?' I'll tell you 'what?' You four have been keeping secrets, and I want to know what's going on!" She said furiously. "I want to know how you four know the Ghost Zone so well! And I'm not buying the 'we've been here before' as the full truth! How you four know so many of these monstrosities! So I confronted him, yet he wouldn't say anything! I want to know why he referred to that... _thing_...as his mother when _I_ clearly am! Then he started getting panic-y and told me to stop, and then he started screaming! I tried to tell him he was making a scene, but then that happened! That's 'what'!" Maddie said, her voice getting louder at every sentence till she was almost shouting.

Valerie felt her rage bubble over. Still grasping Dani in her arms, who was surprisingly still asleep, she walked up to the red-haired woman and glared at her. "Now, I don't know what gave you the right to do this, but Danny is my _friend_ , and no one hurts my friends. Danny is one of the best people I have ever met, and I don't know _how_ you're his mother when you're just a pathetic excuse for a human being that deserves whatever hell fire your soul transcends to." She stopped, just before her rage could take control. Her voice had been cold like ice and felt like knifes burying deep into one's heart. She glared at Jack and Maddie once more, then left the same way Danny, Sam, and Tuck had gone. After a minute, she had vanished from their sight, leaving the two adults and the stunned class in the hallway who were still trying to grasp what was going on. After another minute, Mr. Lancer walked down the hallway, trying to fix his blue tunic to make his protruding stomach seem smaller. He noticed them as he got closer.

"The Odyssey! What did I miss?"

 **OH NO! IT'S THE SCARIEST THING EVER! THE END OF A CHAPTER! OOOOO! SPOOKY! Yeah, yeah, shut up I can be creepy.**

 **Anyways, yeah, it is the end of the chapter. I have been waiting to write this part for a while, so finally!**

 **SPOOKY! SCARY! QUESTION TIME!**

 **#1: What just happened to Danny? (Poor Danny…='∩'=)**

 **#2: What do you think is going to happen at the feast?**

 **That's all the questions I have right now! Ask me some if you want to! I get bored!**

 **Well, it's late, I think I'm all spooked out for today. Night night! Try not to have a fright! (I'm so fucking clever) SPOOKY PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! It's no longer Halloween and I am sad, but that's okay! Because here's another chapter! :D**

 **I asked you guys to ask questions and you did! (Well, not a lot but that's fine!)**

 **mpwtl125: To answer your first question, I** _ **love**_ **candy. Anything chocolate or sour, doesn't matter. Actually, my math teacher was giving out candy the other day and handed the bowl to me to pass around so I stuffed about ¾ of it into my lunch box. XD As for your second question, it really depends. Sometimes it can take a few days, or only a few hours. Inspiration and the amount of time on my hands is basically the deciding factors, but I'm always trying to squeeze in time (God dammit Clockwork).**

 **DrizztStorm: I'm not sure if this was a legitimate question or not (there was a question mark so why not). Yes. Down at the bottom I explain about what I do with my writing which will go more into this, but if you want me to say more, just ask.**

 **Don't forget to ask me questions!**

 **Disclaimer: Flashback to the first chapter...** " _ **I (unfortunately) do not own Danny Phantom…"**_ **There? Happy?**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Laughter echoed through the trees. Small children played tag and swung on old, yet functioning swing-sets. Slides had waiting lines and joyful screams danced around the park. Benches packed full of talking parents, who had mastered the art of talking and watching their child at the same time._

 _A boy, who looked to be sixteen, was a little while away, and could hear the cheerful voices drifting from their position to his. However, there was something..._ different _...about this boy, and the fact that he was floating too had to count for something. The boy's silvery-white hair fell lazily in front of his face and his neon green eyes were closed, enjoying the finally free and relaxing day. He hadn't had a time like this in a while. It was...nice._

 _He was resting, or floating really, in the middle of a grove of trees with his back to the ground that was just out of sight of the people in the main part of the park, hidden by the foliage, and the soft blue sky above him. It was one of those days that was warm, yet not suffocating, and with only a few puffy white clouds drifting along. He could hear the creek that ran through the park too from where he was at, creating an ambient noise that mixed just right with the peaceful, yet happy setting._

 _Like he said, it was nice._

 _Then a crack of thunder sounded and rain broke from the heavens. Danny's eyes shot open and saw dark storm clouds above him, battering the Earth below with rain. The storm didn't take him by surprise, though, he knew there was going to be one later in the day. The cheerful conversations from the park had stopped, and the pounding of rain was drowning out the sound of the creek nearby. He must of been more asleep than he thought._

 _Despite the rain, which was now soaking through his jumpsuit, he didn't want to leave. There was no one there that he could hear, and his ghost sense hadn't gone off so he figured it would be alright. He could go over to his girlfriend's house later if he wanted and hang out there. It was no big deal._

 _Oh, how he was wrong._

 _Over the rain, he heard the sound of footsteps over to his left, near the main park. It was strange though, who would be here when it's raining? Maybe his girlfriend, but it was more than one set. Maybe his best friend had come too…_

 _Just as he was about to see who it was, he heard a gun being cocked. He froze, eyes wide once again._

" _Well, well, well. If it isn't the ghost boy." He knew that voice, recognized it all too well._

 _He let his feet slowly touch the ground again and turned to face the person who had spoken. There were two actually, a larger man in an orange HAZMAT suit, and a woman who had a much more slender figure than the man beside her, and had apparently been the one that had spoken. His eyes, however, were trained on the ectoguns they were both pointing straight at him. He gulped._

 _His eyes were wide, and fear flooded him. His silvery-white hair was now matted to his face and skin drenched to the bone. He knew trying to fly away would be useless, he was fast but not that fast, yet at least. Going invisible or intangible wouldn't work either, their devices could still track him. He would need to ask his friend to do something about that later._

" _L-look. I don't want to fight you." He said, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. They didn't relax, he swore he heard one of the guns being cocked._

" _Sure you don't, but that doesn't matter. That's not why we're here." The woman said._

 _He was confused for a second then was suddenly tackled to the side by something wrapping around him, knocking the wind out of him as he hit the ground. He cursed himself for forgetting about the man in the orange jumpsuit, who was now smiling like a maniac. The woman had been distracting him, they had planned this._

 _He was captured._

 _Next thing he knew pain flared over his body, igniting his insides in a familiar, yet unwelcome, way. He heard laughter for them man and could practically_ feel _the woman's devilish smirk as his eyes became unfocused, darkness beginning clouding his vision._

" _We've got you now, ghost boy."_

 _Then everything went black._

"-nny...Danny...Danny!"

Danny's eyes shot open, flickering from blue, to green, before settling back to their usual blue hue. He brought his gaze up and saw, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani staring at his, worry in their eyes.

Sam, being the closest, began to lift her hand, planning on resting it on his own, but decided against it.

Danny took a deep breath and let his eyes glance around him, only to see he was in his room, he would recognize the color scheme anywhere.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Dani asked. Danny looked at the little girl, who at the moment was in between Sam and Valerie. Danny swore he saw tears forming in her eyes.

Danny nodded slowly and swallowed, now noticing his throat was extremely dry. Tucker saw his friend's distress and handed the boy a glass of water from a table near him. Danny took it with care and though he wanted to drink it all at once knew it wouldn't be a good idea. HE took a few small sips before handing it back to Tucker.

"Better?" Tucker asked.

Danny gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

Tucker smiled back. "No problem."

Sam reached out her hand again, putting it on his arm. Unconsciously, he leaned into his girlfriend's gentle and comforting touch.

Dani, seeing this, began to crawl over the bed to him and snuggled into his side, burying her head in his shoulder. The halfa couldn't help smiling at the little girl and wrapped his arm around her.

Danny blinked as he got a better hold over his body, then sat up abruptly, causing Dani to scurry back. "It's six forty-eight! We need to go to the feast!" He said, trying to throw the black, silk covers off of him. Sam put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped.

"Danny, stop. You need to relax for a little bit. Besides, after hearing what happened, Pandora postponed the feast till seven thirty. You don't need to worry." She said.

Danny stayed still for a second, then nodded and leaned back against the pillows behind him. Dani resumed her place.

"You did just have a panic attack, dude. Of course she's going to let you rest, anyone with common decency would." Tucker added.

"Besides, you might want to change too." Valerie added. Danny was confused at this then felt that his clothes were wet. "You kind of knocked over the water pitcher went we came in then just collapsed onto the bed. We thought it would be better if you rested first."

Danny couldn't help but let a small laugh through. "Fine, I'll relax. But I would like to change first, this tunic is getting really uncomfortable."

They laughed as well, Dani giggling into his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, dude. I vote Sam to help." Tucker said, smiling.

Sam blushed. "Why me? You're his friend and a guy." She countered.

Tucker smirked. "Yeah, but you've slept with him."

Danny and Sam blushed as Valerie laughed and Tucker stood with confidence at his answer. Dani paid no mind at the comment.

Sam, cheeks still red, snatched a spare pillow near her and threw it at the dark-skinned boy, hitting him square in the face. Valerie laughed a bit harder.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Now leave so I can get dressed?" Danny said, trying to control the blush burning his face.

Valerie, having finally stopped laughing despite the wide smile on her face, nodded and held a hand out for Danielle. Dani kissed Danny's cheek and took Val's hand, allowing herself to be pulled from the bed. Tucker tossed the pillow back to Sam, who caught it (with her hands and not her face like _someone_ ) and left the room after Valerie and Dani.

"So…" Danny said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Sam rolled her amethyst eyes. "Not today, ghost boy. You need to change."

"Well, what about kiss then?" He said, leaning closer.

Sam leaned in as well, the sexy smirk he loved playing on her lips. She stopped right before their lips made contact.

"Maybe after." She said and quickly pulled away. She stood and walked to the closet door on the other side of the room, smirking as she heard Danny groan behind her.

She loved playing that game.

 **Chapter. Is. Done! I know it's somewhat short, but a lot of important stuff is revealed in this chapter (if you didn't catch any of it, then re-read, trust me there is).**

 **I think you all should know when I write, I will always try to include some form of issue that goes on. In this story, I am going to be brushing up on mental illness (as you can probably see already) and will go more in depth with with LGBT+ and different cultures. I am actually going to write (at least) two stories after this (there, unfortunately not going to be Danny Phantom, but instead are HTTYD fics) and are going to cover topics like this, all during a good story. If you want to hear the ideas, just let me know and I will tell you in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways! Review and stuff! Let me know what you think! Ask questions! Anything! (I don't want to write a bibliography! Distract me!)**

 **Well, till next time! PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUTS! (My math teacher says this at the end of class. It's embedded in my head.)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Remember that annotative bibliography I had to do for English? Well, it's done now! But afterwards I didn't have the motivation (or inspiration) to write so again SORRY. Even though this chapter is like a week late, it's here now at least! So you can just skip all this and jump into the good stuff. (Not cocain, Don't do drugs kids.)**

 **FowlFanKid13: I'm so glad you like this so much! And as to satisfy your "ever-anxious brain," voila! Another chapter! And seriously? You shouldn't be reading this, I'm a bad influence!**

 **Born-From-Black-Lightning: Danny and his parents are disconnected right now, and you will see what this does in later chapters (though I cannot say when) and it will be explained in said chapter. You are just going to have to wait to find out…..*evil laughter***

 **AmandaSkittles7: I know, soooooooo much fun. *sarcasm* I've had my fair share of them and let me say that I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, and I hate a lot of people. To see how it all plays out, however, requires you to continue to read, and oh! Would you look at that! A new chapter update! What a coincidence. *deadpan***

 **Well, don't forget to review and ask me questions! I'm always ready to answer them! On with the story!**

 **Oh...yeah...need to to do the disclaimer...uh...I don't own anything….all rights to Butch Hartman...am I missing anything? Nope. Well, you've waited long enough, READ.**

 **Chapter 16**

Sam, in fact, did end up giving Danny a kiss after he had gotten dressed in a new, knee length, green silk chiton and a black peplos over it, which was held together by gold peronai holding it at his shoulders and a woven gold thread belt around his waist. Danny had been persistent, and despite his respect for his girlfriend's boundaries, couldn't help asking and virtually begging. Eventually Sam lost to a large pair of baby blue puppy dog eyes. Despite her tough girl, she always had a weakness for those _damn_ puppy dog eyes. She thought it was somewhat childish, but then always remembered that this was _Danny_. Of course he would. Even with his hero-complex, he was still a child at heart, and was still a teenage boy.

She still had much more self-control than Danny apparently, and after a quick peck, opened the door to let the others in, smirking once more as she could practically feel Danny pout behind her.

Now, with a more hopeful approach, they were heading towards the dinning hall again. Danny, with his astounding internal clock, had told them it was time to go not long after he had gotten dressed. Dani was holding onto Danny's left hand tightly, with Sam grasping her boyfriend's right hand. Valerie and Tucker stood just behind them, listening intently for anyone behind them.

Knowing the corridor like the backs of their hands, they found the hall quickly. The Fentons weren't standing outside, thankfully, and they could hear lyres, kitharas, and aulos' playing softly inside. They smiled, already feeling at home in a place that most would consider a nightmare. Sam squeezed Danny's hand, her ring rubbing against his fingers.

 _It's show time_. Danny though.

And with that they walked in, heads high and confidence in their figures, as if they were mortal Gods, royalty in waiting.

Like nothing had happened.

Nathan had to be honest with himself…

He still liked Valerie.

He knew she was with Tucker, and that they would never happen. He had a feeling of that since they met. The romantic love story he had longed for would never happen. Still, he wondered sometimes what it would be like if they _had_ gotten together, if he ever had the chance with her.

Nathan signed and looked at Valerie again, and noticed how her and Tucker's arms were linked together and the genuine smile that lit up her face as she talked to him. Danny, Sam, and the other little girl that seemed to cling on to them were vividly talking to the large four-armed ghost, Pandora, he recalled.

Despite his love-sickness, Nathan couldn't help but slightly smile at seeing Val and Tuck together.

 _He really does complete her...maybe it is time I moved on._ He thought.

Nathan looked around the room and caught sight of a ghost who was dressed in a pale blue chiton with even paler green skin, and seemed lonely standing in the far corner away from everyone. He could feel something tugging at him to talk to the ghost, and the little voice at the back at his head urged him to go. _Well, I guess if Valerie can talk to ghosts, then so can I_.

Nathan gathered his confidence and walked over towards the ghost who had finally noticing him and looked in surprise at the human boy, but there were no signs of fear or hatred directed at him. _Maybe the Fentons were wrong about ghosts..._

After a minute, he stopped in front of the boy and smiled kindly. "Hi. I'm Nathan."

The boy blinked, still slightly surprised, but then smiled at him. "I'm Icarus."

Nathan couldn't help himself from smiling even more, for the first time on this trip to hell, he felt...safe? _Maybe...but there must be a better word for it…_ Nathan thought, but as he looked at Icarus, seeing his soft, brown eyes (which Nathan honestly thought was a bit strange for a ghost) he abandoned the word search and continued to talk to Icarus. _That doesn't matter right now, though. I can always figure it out later._

The weird feeling in his chest could wait.

The hall was much bigger than Star had originally thought. The large marble room was even more beautiful, if it was possible, than when she had originally walked in. The table had been set with silver plants and cups, with a few places near what she assumed was the head of the table that had gold plates and goblets. Beautiful and extravagant plants lined the room and table, giving color to the walls. he hadn't even noticed the large windows on the far side of the room that looked out into the massive garden. _Seriously, that thing surrounds the entire place!_ Star though.

At the moment, she was standing across from the door, talking to Kwan, and could still barely see Paulina flirting with one of the guards on the other side of the room. The large ghost from earlier was talking to Danny and a few others who were also dressed in regal looking attire. Then again, everyone was.

 _Damn...Danny knows a lot of people…_

What really got her attention was Sam and the little girl that looked so much like Danny. _She had Sam's nose though_.

At the moment, they were talking near one of the windows close to her, when Sam waved her hand. Star thought she might have been seeing things, but thought that the plants by her _moved_. She couldn't have thought that though, the little girl laughed and clapped her hands excitedly, and Star had seen her do that earlier, just before the incident with Danny.

 _What_ did _happen then?_ She thought, her train of thought drifting back onto what had happened earlier.

"-ar...Star!"

Star broke out of her trance and blushed when she saw Kwan leaning in, eyes full of confusion.

"Sorry." She said.

Kwan smiled slightly. "It's okay," He said, "But you've been spacing out a lot. Anything wrong?"

Star couldn't help sighing slightly dreamly. She had always looked up to Kwan, mostly from her childlike fantasy that a man needed to protect a woman. It was stupid, she thought sometimes, but couldn't help imagine what it would be like, with him as her knight in shining armor on a white steed riding into the sunset. She watched too many movies.

"Nothing is, like, wrong...I'm just wondering what's going on. It's just so weird!" She said, fiddling with the bracelet on her arm. It was safe to discuss this around Kwan, he knew she was somewhat smarter than she made out to be, being the same was with him, and was a lot nicer as well. They were both the same in a way, seemingly better in every way, but instead were second just because of appearance and money to their name. They both hated second place.

"I know. Danny used to be this freaky kid in our class that hung out with weirdos, but here it's like he's king or something." Kwan said.

Star sighed, wondering if she should tell him what she had seen earlier. Maybe she should ask Valerie, she would know.

She didn't get to say anything though, her thoughts interrupted by the voice of the large, four armed ghost speaking near the head of the table.

"Welcome. We are here today to celebrate the arrival of Daniel, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, and their...acquaintances," Said Pandora, hesitating at what to refer the class and the Fentons as. Star could see Maddie scowled. "Tonight, we feast in honor of them! Now, let us eat!"

The ghosts cheered afterwards then began to move the table. Servants that had previously been watching from the side of the room now were directing people where to go.

Star looked nervously at Kwan before beginning to walk slowly towards the table, fiddling with the bracelet once again.

The feast had begun.

 **Oh Kwan...you have no idea. Well, anyways, this chapter is done! Sorry...again...for not posting in a week, but I'll definitely get one up next week! I have three days off school for the holiday so I can get at least one up then! Heads up! The next chapter is going to be the feast! What will happen….You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Anyways, what do you think will happen at the feast, or even later on?**

 **Do you have any questions yourself? Ask away! I want to answer stuff! I'm bored. And don't forget to favorite and review and all those good things!**

 **I'll see you next time! But until then, I'll be floating around...doing nothing...stabbing people...wait, what. You didn't see that last part. Well, anyways, PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT FROM HELL! I AM SO SO TIMES INFINITY SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE AGAIN! I honestly was going to post this last week, had almost all of it done...when** _ **it**_ **happened…**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

 **My computer crashed (and if you listen closely, you can hear me, sobbing in the distance).**

 **Luckily my other chapters did not get deleted, but this one (the first draft) did. My laptop is super shitty so it does this sometimes, but it is still emotionally crippling. (just kill me now)**

 **Questions and review time! (Yay!)**

 **FowlFanKid13: Thanks so much kid, just make sure not to repeat anything I'm saying to your parents...this isn't necessarily PG...and is definitely not going to get lighter later on. Fair warning.**

 **IM CONFUSED: That is the point! You're just going to have to wait and see…*evil laughter***

 **ilikepie3.14: That is pretty fucking cool. I wish that happened to me. Saddly no one liked me very much in 4th grade...or in elementary school at all so...yeah. Just tell me this, does Danny, by ANY CHANCE, have ghost powers? I want to meet this dude.**

 **To sum up my reaction to the rest of the reviews, just imagine a 15 year-old girl sitting in her room on her laptop laughing evilly while trying not to wake her parents because it's 1 o'clock in the damn morning.**

 **Just read already. I need to get to bed, I have to write a research paper that I have procrastinated on for months. If you want to help (pls) just PM me. (im desperate)**

 **As much as I would love to own Danny Phantom, I sadly do not (more crying in the distance).**

 **Chapter 17**

The table was magnificent. Laid out in the best of greek food that could ever be; ripe figs, crunchy apples, savory almonds, fresh fish, lentils and chickpeas, cheese, and bread we served on platters of gold and silver. The smell of wine and olive oil weaved through the air and their noses. The smell reminded people of bliss and happiness, while the taste reminded people of heaven.

It truly was a feast fit for a god.

Sam was used to the golden goblets and exquisite food, she had been born into the lifestyle of luxury and five star comfort. She couldn't stay the same as the rest of her friends, Danny being when he was younger, Maddie and Jack would always be down in the basement working on something and forget to prepare food for their two kids, Valerie had been born into a similar lifestyle as her own, yet there had been that period in which paying the rent had been more important than paying for food, and while Tucker had good parents they were busy away on business trips most of the time and ended up staying with a babysitter, and later Danny.

She couldn't help feeling guilty about her friends households. Sure, her parents were jackasses who tried twice to get a restraining order on Danny (the second time had involved a motorbike race with Johnny 13, a black lacy bra, and a metal whisk). Luckily, both attempts had failed, yet Sam knew that she could always count that there was food on the table, even after she became a vegetarian, and the bills paid. She sometimes wondered how she didn't end up like Paulina.

How did she deserve them at all?

Sam remembered the first day when the infamous trio began their reign, the day that seemed to seal their future together, down to the way the school smelt. It had been on the third day of second grade, during lunch, with Sam sitting at the end of the table. Sam had always been a loner, talk to people having not been her strong suit. She remembered the _hideous_ pink sundress her mother had forced her into, and her black hair pulled into pigtails. She remembered this weird kid walking up to her and asking if he could have her sandwich. Sam remembered how he sat down when she gave him the sandwich, and how a kid with dark skin ran over and asked if the boy could share.

She remembered how the black haired boy tore the meal in half and gave the bigger side to the darker skinned kid.

She remembered how he blushed when he remembered she was still there.

She remembered how nervous he was when he introduced him and his friend.

How skinny he had been.

How _grateful_ he looked when she handed him the sandwich.

How his friend smiled and thanked him what seemed to be twenty times, before thanking her twenty times as well.

The way that when they began to talk, it felt familiar, as if they already knew each other.

The way she laughed, actually laughed for the first time, and how she felt happier than she had been in a long time.

She remembered every day after that, every time they met up, before and after the accident.

 _The accident…_

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam turned her head towards Valerie. She blinked before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought."

Valerie chuckled. "Of course you were," She said sarcastically.

Sam rolled her eyes, but was smiling regardless. "Shut _up_."

Valerie laughed, to which Sam couldn't help laugh along.

"Now seriously," Valerie said after calming down, "Everything alright. You have been spacing out more lately."

Sam sighed. "It's just," Sam glanced at Danny, who was currently talking with Pandora and another ghost all while making sure Dani was eating, "Everything feels like it has gone so fast. I can't help think that it has been over ten _years_ since Danny, Tucker, and I meet. I feel like I could of done more for them..." She said as she stabbed a chickpea and shoved it into her mouth.

To say Sam was confused when Valerie began to laugh again was an understatement.

"Done more? You might not realize it, but you have changed their lives. Tucker used to tell me when you first became friends how Danny was so shy, and how he had been so skittish." Valerie said, "If it hadn't been for you, Danny won't have his powers and we wouldn't be friends. You had as big a hand in this as the rest of us."

Sam looked downward at that, then began to think. They _wouldn't_ be there. Tucker would be the skittish little nerd like Mikey and Nathan. Valerie would still be popular and rich, and quite possibly still in Michigan, where she lived before the 'big move.' And Danny...Danny would still be under the control of his parents, forced to do what they needed him to.

Sam smiled slightly and looked up. "Thanks Val. You're...you're right. Thanks."

Valerie smiled as well. It was rare to hear Sam confess that someone else was right. "Of course I am. And what are friends for." The dark skinned girl said. "Now eat up girl. We go to the Far Frozen tomorrow and we all know what kind of food they are going to have."

Sam placed another chickpea in her mouth, yet not as forceful as the last time. She nodded, and turned back to her food.

Sam looked around the table, noticing how Danny and Dani were now talking energetically about how her studies were going. Tucker was also talking, though to a ghost about the latest security advancements. Her amethyst eyes glanced over the table, taking in her classmates and the other ghosts that sat in between them. Maddie and Jack, unknowing to them, sat between two soldiers who had been given orders from Pandora to keep an eye on them. Sam also noticed Nathan chatting with another ghost, Icarus she realized, and could feel the friendly air between the two. Slowly, everyone was realizing that maybe, just _maybe_ , ghosts weren't so bad after all.

Sam hoped so.

Sam continued to look over at her class and the others at the table, this time just to take it all in, and bit into an apple before joining in on Danny and Dani's conversation.

She didn't notice someone staring at her curiously...but Valerie did.

Maddie glared at the food in front of her, disgust and anger clearly written on her face. She refused to eat the food set out in front of her, despite the pleasant aroma wafting from the plate. Who knows, it might be full of poison that only affected humans. She didn't know, what she did know, however, was that the food was not safe to eat.

Then why was everyone else eating?

Even Jack had his fair share of food, though had not touched the wine in the silver cup, and had tried to get his wife to eat at first before realizing it was a lost cause.

 _How can they not see that these ghosts are trying to do something?_

Maddie scowled again, this time looking around the table. She saw her son sitting at the head of the table, clad in silk clothing and his posture something she never saw when in the human realm. It was obvious that these putrid things of ectoplasm had brainwashed him, maybe so early as when the portal started working. She was still curious about how that happened. She also wondered why her and Jack were told to sit between two other ghosts and not beside their son, what if someone attacked him? They wouldn't be able to be their to protect him, the table was too large to run straight over to him. Maddie did sneak a lip-stick blaster into her chiton though, one could never go weaponless when ghosts were involved.

Everything about the dinner was intriguing, especially to how some ghosts were able to replicate an ancient human society. It was all fake though, like the CGI in movies or how Phantom always pretended to 'save the day.' Honestly, her and Jack could easily do that, their whole career was based around it, yet then that _bastard_ showed up and got all the glory that was _obviously_ just a show meant to get people to trust him before he killed them all. Maddie knew it would happen soon, she could feel it.

Maddie's hand twitched towards where her lip-stick blaster was hidden when the large four-armed ghost laughed and patted Danny on the back. He was laughing along, along with the little girl sitting on his other side. Her hardened glare turned to one of curiousity when Danny picked up his fork and ate something of his plate.

 _Danny's left handed? I didn't know he was left handed…_

A fleeting thought crossed her mind when she noticed this, how much about Danny did she actually know? Did she know anything about her son? Maddie dispelled the thought, of course she did! She was his mother after all, but recently there had been the trend of that she didn't know much about him or his friends. The memory about what happened earlier flashed in her head, she didn't think he would react like that…

 _This is crazy! I am his mother, of course I know about my own son! What happened earlier must of been about a ghost or something...of course it was. He must be going through a rebellious phase, teenagers go through those...it must be that. My son would never do such a thing otherwise._

Maddie didn't even know what was waiting for her…

 **OMG! OMGOMGOMGOMG! asdfghjk…**

 **Sorry about that, it just I'm FINALLY DONE! It's fucking 12:47 in the morning and I have a runny nose but I have done it! Fuck proper grammar I'm DONE with this shit!**

 **Sorry about my language but WHO CARES!?**

 **QUESTIONS BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE IN AGONY OF FINALS THIS WEEK!**

 **#1. Maddie is figuring something out...what will it be? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!**

 **#2. This is more story wise, do you want someone to figure out Danny's secret? If yes, who? I have an idea for them all, but I want your opinion. I might do my best idea anyways but I want to see your ideas!**

 **ASK ME QUESTIONS NERDS ANYTHING TO PROCRASTINATE STUDYING FOR FINALS!**

 **Kill me.**

 **Anyways, sorry again for the late late chapter, I deeply apologize. Anyways, I need to do something about my cold and go to bed because I'm tired. PEACE! (just kill me already asdfghjk)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	18. Chapter 18

**TIS THE SEASON OF NO MORE FINALS! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK YESSSSSSSSSSSS! *cries out of relief***

 **Yes, I am back! No more finals! No more homework! Just me sitting in a cat snuggie while writing fanfiction and watching youtubers (two of which are SO gay for each other I can't even describe it *cough* Dan and Phil *cough*)**

 **In celebration of no more school, I have written this new chapter which I have been WAITING to write for a while so yay again!**

 **First off, shoutout to everyone who wished me luck on finals and everyone who aid who they wanted to find out. Just wait and see kittens, just wait and see…**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **Aurea Winter: #1. Yes, I think this adds character to Ember and Jazz and explains (somewhat) about how Ember died. (this will be revealed later on) but yes, they are together. #2. That's for you to decide. #3. It's not so much as he's impartial, but just that it is difficult for him to understand fully what is going on. He still has his hatred for ghosts, but is seeing that Maddie is reflecting what he thought the ghosts would be like. If anything he is confused, and not till the end will his choice be clear (mostly). #4. I'll try not to! I really want to upload soon, it just depends on school and studying and other responsibilities. (uhhhh...it just so asdfghjkl *curls into ball of anxiety and stress*)**

 **END OF QUESTION TIME!**

 **But seriously guys, I am so happy with the support and encouragement you give me to keep writing. I wanted to write this anyways, but I didn't think anyone would care, much less read and like it. Yet you have proved me wrong, this story has 138 followers and 116 favorites right now, and while that is not the most on the site, I am genuinely happy that so many people like it and keep coming back to it. So thank you.**

 **Sappy time over, you can read now. But before you read, disclaimer! I don't own Danny Phantom, now you can all sleep peacefully tonight...hopefully. Also WARNING. This chapter may contain slightly darker themes that while they might not be so easy to spot, it doesn't take Einstein to figure it out. Anyways, read at your own risk and the more you know. Any questions about what goes on you can just PM me them or ask in the review.**

 **NOW WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? READ DAMN IT!**

 **Chapter 18**

Danny's nose scrunched in discomfort as his stitches itched. He would of thought to have Sam remove them before the feast, yet with the quick turn-around and drama beforehand, the thought slipped his mind, and everyone else too. He guessed it was a good thing, they weren't questioning him about it anymore, and with no more questions about it, that meant it was no longer a primary subject on his classmate's minds.

The same couldn't be said for Danny.

As soon as the feast ended, the famous four (or infamous in some regards), along with Dani left the room. Tucker was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Sharon, that being his main priority, with Dani becoming quite sleepy with the excitement of the day now wearing off. Tucker hugged the girl before going to work on his precious PDA, and Valerie doing the same saying she was going to help Tucker out and parting ways. Once Dani was put to bed in a more child-like version of Danny's (which just meant more toys and books scattered around the room). Dani instantly changed into her sleepwear and crawled into the large, silk bed. Sam kissed her forehead and Danny doing the same along with tucking her in before leaving with his girlfriend.

Once back in Danny's room, Danny once again felt the lingering itch of the stitches in his chest and remembered that they were still there.

Thus causing the current predicament.

"Ah fuck these itch." Danny said in discomfort.

Sam rolled her eyes and she picked through the medical kit on a table nearby. "You've said that fifteen times already."

"It's true though."

"I still would've thought you would get used to them by now."

"So would I."

Sam finished digging up everything she need to remove the stitches. She picked up a bowl of water beside her and held it out to her boyfriend. "Do you mind heating this up?"

Danny formed an ectoblast in his hand and held it out to her. She let the bowl hover over it before setting it aside. "Thank you," she said putting a pair of surgical scissors and tweezers into the now boiling water. She picked up some tissues and rubbing alcohol and set it beside a small towel.

"I hate that stuff you know?"

Sam smiled innocently. "What do you mean?"

Danny pointed at the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "That shit. It burns! I don't see why I can just go without it."

"Danny, your body is still as prone to infections just as any other body, naturally fast healing or not."

Danny sighed. "Alright, just get it over with."

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Again, would of thought you would get used to it by now."

"Again, so would I."

Danny had already taken off his chiton and was currently lying on the bed. After winching once Sam cleaned the now-healed wound and then her making the final preparations, Danny relaxed and let Sam do what she did best that didn't include kicking ass and (in the words of Danny himself) be a complete goddess.

Sam picked up the now sterilized tweezers and scissors, and began to remove the stitches. They were both quiet for a while, not much to talk about when having someone take out stitches from their boyfriend's chest.

About half way through, Danny, who was staring at the ceiling, spoke his voice somber, wanting to ask a question that had been plaguing his mind. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Danny?" Sam asked, not looking up.

"Do...do you ever regret telling me to go into the portal?"

At hearing this Sam stopped, mid cut. Her eyes widened and Danny thought he saw her blink back tears. Before he could say anything else, she answered.

"No. You...you know me. I'm not one to regret a lot of things, but...this is... _different_." Sam took a deep breath and continued. "Danny, think about it. What we have done, and been able to do, has changed _everything_. We've grown, we've developed, we've learned, and much more than what would have been. It's...a complicated subject, and I actually still feel _really_ guilty about it, but in the grand scheme of things, I don't think there was a better choice." Sam looked up at Danny, and he could see tears clouding her eyes.

"Sam-"

"I-I don't want to hear any bullshit about how cool you thought the portal was anyways or how I'm not responsible, but I feel I am. If I hadn't said that you're parents wouldn't be chasing you, you would be doing even better in school, might even have more friends, and wouldn't be... _half dead_. I don't regret this, it was the best in the long run when it came to everyone I think, but I feel guilty...for what I did...to _you_."

Danny, still laying down, making sure not to risk his stitches, and laid his hand on her's which was now resting on the bed. Sam looked slightly surprised at the contact, yet didn't try to remove her hand.

Danny took a deep breath as well, yet mostly for his nerves instead of a need for air. "Sam, don't do this for yourself. You and I know I wouldn't have it another way. You know my life was already shitty at the seams, and honestly, I'm _happy_ with this."

Sam cut in. "But what about our _dreams_? We had dreams we wanted to accomplish, like your dreams of being an astronaut. Or what about how our minds are so _corrupt_ that it's to the point where Tucker, who is still afraid of hospitals, is no longer worried when injured in a fight!"

Danny tightened his grip on Sam's hand. Her voice had started to get louder at every word and he could feel her emotions raging. The remainder of his touch seemed to bring her back to the realm of the dead. "Sam, it is true we've had to sacrifice a lot for what we do, but we gave them up willingly. I wouldn't just abandon wanting to be an astronaut if I didn't think there was a purpose, and that doesn't mean I haven't been able to see the stars in person anyways. Or like how Valerie _willingly_ chose to be our friend instead of siding with the A-listers and everyone else in town. Or how Tucker _willingly_ went into a hospital to help save you after that ghost bug incident a few years back. We've all come to terms about what we need to do, and yes, we have sacrificed our innocence as well, but in the sake of making sure that no one has to sacrifice theirs before they need to and to make sure no one meets their fate before their time."

It was in this moment that Sam understood. She was known for her darker side and how her love for the environment caused a ghost (whose love for meat could rival Tucker's) to haunt the school after she changed the menu. Sam, however, was known by her friends as a girl who was her outer-exterior, yet something _more_. She was still _human_ , despite her ghost-like powers that were an after-effect of Undergrowth. No one at school, besides her friends, knew about her rich upbrings and her restrictive parents. No one besides them knew of how we suffered from depressive episodes in Junior year, or how she cried when she saw a small child get injured during a fight with Vlad and was carted away in an ambulance afterwards. She remembered this, and was scared. They all were, really, and knew the consequences of what could go wrong. They understood their fear, just as she understood what Danny was talking about.

She felt as if she cheated death, and in a way she did, all four of them did. Valerie risked her safety originally trying to capture Danny and bring justice, before risking herself again in a way where the enemy wasn't going to catch her if she fell. Tucker escaped the cold clutch through his brain, and how he managed to weave around firewalls and codes, despite the shots he took on the battlefields. She, herself, had the powers of the dead, despite not being dead, her own body retained the power to such a level that her very genetic code was broken and put together to be able to harness it.

Danny wasn't so lucky though.

He cheated death by being _dead_. His 'half-life' was preventing life from taking him back, and death from playing anymore into his fate. His fate was sealed, the literal walking dead, and with how he 'died' makes it so there was a chance he would never be fully dead, despite age. Danny knew this, and he was never one to cover such dark subjects that people would think she would be into. They dealt with the dead everyday. They knew the dead more than the living. They knew what happened when people meet their fate, and made sure no one did before they had to. Dying before one was meant to was what they tried to prevent in the first place, like how Danny stopped a man from jumping off a bridge two years back, or how Tucker managed to stopped a convicted man, who was innocent, from being sent to death-row.

Sam realized Danny meant the experiences with death they encountered; it was as if it was the Kübler-Ross scale; the denial at the beginning, the anger of how they were treated and how they saw themselves, how they practically begged at times for things to go back to normal (whatever that had been), the depression with how they knew in the end they couldn't save everyone or themselves, and now the acceptance of their fate. Sam felt guilty for telling Danny to go into the portal in the first place, and in a way, was performing the cycle in her own way.

She needed to grasp it had been done, needed to accept that things _had_ changed, that Danny, despite still being Danny, was different. But...this difference was _good_ , and she understood that her guilt was justified, but she needed to move on. She had no reason to grieve, she needed to stop acting like she did.

Sam's eyes welled even more and tears began to flow down her cheeks. At first Danny thought she was sad, but a smile crossed her face as she went to hug him. He held her tightly in his arms and could feel the salty tears hit his bare shoulder. " _Thank you_ …" Sam whispered to him.

"What for?"

"...Everything. For helping everyone, for helping me. I-I...thank you."

Danny thought that was enough words to show how she felt, and continued to embrace her. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he didn't mind. Eventually she lifted her head, and it was like they was eight again on the swing set, talking about whatever came to mind before sneaking back home. They were more than lovers, they were best friends, and at the end of the day, the four of them, Danny and Sam included, were friends.

And nothing would change that.

Sam eventually finished taking out Danny's stitches, then cleaned off the area once more. It was late, technically being about eleven in the human realm, and with a long day the next day was something to keep in mind. Sam's own room was next door, and she easily could've phased over, but the fatigue of the day was wearing down on her, and her lonely room wouldn't do justice.

After she got into one of Danny's spare shirts that came to her knees, she crawled in beside him and they began to drift off. Sam's thoughts had calmed down, but she felt, within the small amount of time, that things _have_ changed. They were different that before, different dreams, different goals, different mindsets, so one.

And she was alright with that.

Tucker. Was. Tired.

Honestly with everything going on, it wasn't too hard to understand why, with the feast ending about an hour ago and his want to try and get Sharon back to her original self. Seriously? It was more important than just getting a signal and connecting Jazz, but also to get information about the human realm. As 'heroes' they had a ob to do when it came to Amity's citizens, and in a way, the world. However, he couldn't do any of that if he didn't get Sharon properly running.

Valerie had shown up a few minutes later, and decided to keep him company and setting parts aside so he didn't end up overwhelming himself in his technology. Despite the amount of patience and skill Tucker possessed for this task, the result was more of a lack of one.

"Tucker, do you think we should call it a night? It's getting late and we _do_ have to wake up early." Valerie said, her tone was soft, the one she only used when she wanted to sleep.

Tucker shook his head. "I can't! I have to fix Sharon and so far I don't even know what's causing the problem! No, I need to stay up and do this, you can go to sleep Val. No worries, I'll go to bed when I'm done." Tucker said, exasperated. He continued to unscrew something from the back of his PDA.

Valerie sighed. "It's been an hour and a half, I think that's good enough for now."

"No! No no. It's not. I need to do this."

Valerie could see dark circles under his eyes despite his dark skin color. His glasses rested on the crook of his nose, and it was a wonder how they were not falling of his face. His hair was out of it's usual red beret, making it fall in a messy style, but not like how Danny's was, his was the kind brought on by nerves on end and lack of sleep, not purposely.

In a way it was kind of sad.

Valerie rested a hand of Ticker's shoulder. He tensed under her touch before relaxing again. "I'm sorry Val," He said, not looking up.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. You're just tired, and frankly, so am I. Some sleep will do us good." She said.

Tucker finally looked up at his girlfriend and smiled, a small one, but genuine. "Alright, I think I got a good amount done for tonight anyways. I can finish cleaning it out and fix it tomorrow."

Valerie smiled back. "Good, now for tonight you are going to put Sharon on the table and get some sleep."

Tucker nodded and Valerie stood up, signalling she was leaving the room to go to her own. As Tucker put his PDA on the table, something... _strange_...caught his eyes.

Now Tucker knew every single little part of his precious PDA, everything down to a molecular level basically. This, however, this was not supposed to be there. Tucker squinted his eyes and carefully reached for it, then wedged it out from it's hiding place between two pieces. It was a small, very small, piece of grey metal. _It must of gotten lodged in there when we crashed_ …

Then it struck him, he was able to fix his PDA and contact Jazz again, all he needed to do was put everything in, and better yet, if this tiny piece of (what he suspected to be the Speeder from when they crashed) then it might hold information about _who_ caused them to crash.

Tucker's eyes went wide. "Hey Val?"

Valerie twisted around from her place at the door. "Yeah?"

Tucker turned as well and held the small piece up in his hand. Valerie knew that he wouldn't be showing her this for no reason, but couldn't help being confused. "Um…"

"This is what was jamming the signal." He said, eyes wide with excitement.

Valerie's face mimicked his own, and she rushed forward. "I knew you could do it!" She said.

"Didn't you say for me to stop?"

"I said to get some sleep, not that you couldn't do this."

Tucker shrugged in approval. "Now all I need to do is put everything back in, which I can do in ten minutes give or take, and analyze this."

"Analyze?"

Tucker held up the piece again. "Think about it, when my PDA got jammed, it was after the crashed, meaning that it happened _during_ the crash. If I'm not mistaken, this is part of the Speeder and might be able to give some information on _how_ we crashed, or _who_ caused it."

Valerie smiled brightly. "You're right. If this is a part of the Speeder, then we can put it into your suit's analyzer and figure it out."

"Please Val, I'm always right." Tucker said, his excited look now a more cocky one.

Valerie rolled her eyes and flicked his head, resulting in an 'ouch' from the boy.

"Save the smug for later. Let's wait to fix the PDA till the morning and analyze this then. That way we know what we're doing and aren't half-asleep."

Tucker nodded. "Fair enough." He said, taking the small piece in his hand and putting it into a small container on the table nearby.

"Well," Val said, "That was great and all, but right now my bed is calling me and I am wanting to answer that call."

Tuck laughed. "Same," He replied standing up. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips. "Night."

Val smiled. "Night." And with that, left the room.

Tucker sat on the bed, took off his glasses and set them nearby then blew out the candle next to him, immediately drifting off into sleep.

Valerie was a different story.

Her room was only the next one over, a small walk really, yet once she exited the room, Star appeared around the corner.

At first Valerie was confused about why Star was in that corridor, especially being that the guest rooms were a few halls back. She thought the girl was lost, which was understandable, it was a large place, yet the solum and almost _knowing_ look is what really confused the dark skinned girl.

Star spotted Valerie and stopped right in front of her. Her posture was rigid, almost fearful in a way, her breathing was as if she was trying to calm herself down. Her blue eyes were clouded, not with tears though, but with something else.

Star tried to stand up taller as she stood in front of her old friend. Valerie was just about to ask what was wrong when the girl blurted out two small, yet powerful, words.

"I know."

 **HOLY SHIT! OMG! WHAT COULD THAT MEAN! AHHHHHH! Haha actually I know what they mean, but do you? lol Good luck figuring it out. Anyways, I am soooo glad this chapter is over (yay!) I have been waiting to write it for a while, as you know, and with NO MORE SCHOOL for a few weeks means that I have more time to write...hopefully.**

 **Anyways, QUESTIONS!**

 **1\. What do you think Star was talking about?**

 **2\. Why did Danny ask Sam that?**

 **3\. What do you think Danny was talking about?  
4\. Who do you think caused the Speeder to crash? (no one is right yet so I'm a keep asking)**

 **5\. What is the importance of the swing set?**

 **Review with your answers and don't forget to ask me your own questions! I am happy too answer them!**

 **Well, see you soon! (...hopefully) FESTIVE PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	19. Chapter 19

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS NERDS! Yes i know that Christmas is over and so is every other holiday in December, just bear with me. I actually meant to upload this on Christmas, but I had family stuff I just** _ **had**_ **to do and ugh.**

 **Well, it's up now! So YAY! Anywho...answering questions!**

 **mpwtl125: Does this answer your question? Ok, ok, but in all seriousness, I hope so. I am at least going to try to get another chapter up in about a week, or get two chapters up in two weeks, either way, hopefully another chapter will be up soon, just be patient.**

 **That's all the questions? Yes it is, so make sure to ask me questions! How many times to I have to ask?**

 **I have been watching too much anime lately (haha lol there's no such thing as too much anime). I have watched SAO and The Seven Deadly Sins, and have also been reading a lot of fanfiction about youtubers along with caring more about virtual cats than my own self. I think i have an issue...oh well!**

 **Anywho, shameless promotion aside, time for the chapter! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the animes I mentioned above. Though I have an idea about an anime...and now if you excuse me I am going to slap my stepbrothers. I'll be back.**

 **Chapter 19**

Valerie's look of confusion quickly changed to one of horror. In a flash she pulled the blond into her room and closed the door, causing Star to be confused.

Valerie leaned against the door and took a deep breath. "Explain."

Star fidgeted with her hands and looked around the room (which she found was much more homey and fancy than her own) refusing to look at the dark skinned girl. "I-I, like, didn't mean to find out, but like I just did…"

"What _exactly_ did you figure out?" Valerie hissed, yet there was a clear undertone of fear and worry.

Star fumbled a bit more with trying to speak. "Phan-Phantom. Phantom. I know, I think I know...About you and Tucker and Sam and Danny. I _think_ I figured out Sam first and the rest just clicked I guess...I don't know though…"

Valerie's head was swimming, thoughts flying at speeds that could rival a rocket. It was making her sick just to try to comprehend them, yet she knew what they were all trying to say.

 _I need to get the others_ …

Valerie quickly turned around and threw the door open. She then turned to Star and told her to say before darting to Tucker's room.

Tucker had just started to finally get a good night's rest, yet Murphy's law just was not in their favor. Only a few minutes after he had crawled into bed, Valerie busted through the door. At first he was curious, but after seeing the scared look on his girlfriend's face made him scared as well. She didn't even have to explain, her eyes said enough, and soon enough they sprinted towards Danny's room, which was really just down the hall.

They weren't surprised to see Sam sleeping next to Danny in his room and not her own. Being the light sleepers they were as soon as they walked into the room their eyes opened and in the shadows of the darkness they could see the fear on their faces and the emotions emiting off them. Then they went straight back to Val's room, where a still confused Star awaited.

"So you do know…" Tucker said, softly. Their secret, who they were, was out.

"I like, didn't tell anyone. I just, like, figured it out not too long ago." Star said, wringing her hands still. "I'm like, so sorry and stuff. I didn't mean to."

"How did you find out?" Sam asked. The goth was more stoic than the rest of her friends, yet her eyes were slightly glossed over. She was just as afraid.

Star blinked and nodded, silently psyching herself up. "Umm...like, I started to think something was... _weird_...when we were all waiting for the feast to start before…" Star trailed off.

Danny flinched slightly at the memory, yet continued to look at the blond as if telling her to continue.

Star continued. "Sam, Valerie, and Tucker had just walked in and there were so many plants around, but I like saw something...I thought I saw Sam's hand move a bit, which isn't weird really, but like, the plant by her moved too. At least I think it did. I thought I was going crazy from being in this place...but…"

"'But' what?" Tucker pressed.

"...But, after that weird incident happened and you four, well five including that little girl...um…"

"Dani." Danny said.

Star nodded. "Yeah, well, her and Sam were talking and I think the girl-Dani, asked her to do something and got really excited, then I saw it happen again. I don't think I was hallucinating that time, because Dani seemed to get really excited by it."

Sam knew what she was talking about. Dani looked seeing Sam use her powers, and even though she would take after Danny's powers, the girl loved watching the plants grow when Sam 'did her magic,' as the girl so often says.

Sam nodded, gaze now directed at the floor. Danny, who was sitting on the bed beside her put a hand on her arm as if saying it wasn't her fault. Sam looked up slightly at him and gave a small smile in return.

Tucker watched the silent exchange, also agreeing that Sam wasn't the one to blame for the slip up. It wasn't even that, and really, it was no one's fault. Just a series of unfortunate events that played out in a way. _Our lives could be counted as a series of unfortunate events_. Tucker thought, smiling at the joke in his head. He wiped the smile from his face and looked at Star once again, waiting for her to continue.

Star noticed the small, quick exchange as well, yet didn't say anything. In a matter of seconds all eyes were back on her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "Honestly...I didn't even think about it till I heard Nathan talking to this one ghost...um...Icaum? Icarrs? Icarus? Icarus I think. Well, they were talking at the feast and I heard Nathan ask about why you four were sitting at the head of the table while like everyone else, well, wasn't. He said something about how you four were important and how you guys were like gods or something and was really surprised to hear about how you four were treated in the real world."

Star paused for a second, waiting to see their reactions, yet the four remained silent as they processed the information in their heads and waited for the blond to continue.

"Well...I didn't really, like, think about it again till I was about to go to bed, then I was thinking of it again. But then I, like, remembered something."

"What?" Danny asked.

Star took another deep breath. "I remembered when we crashed. How you four were _brave_ , and like, how you acted in general. When it happened, it was strange to see you guys acting like that, but it was...familiar I guess, too. It was how Phantom acts." Star gave a weak laugh. "I don't like, know how none of us saw it sooner. You and Sam use the same names. Then it just made _sense_ I guess, everything clicked...I just know."

Valerie smiled. "You were always smarter than people gave credit for." The dark skinned girl said.

Star looked up at her old friend, slightly surprised. "You guys are not...upset?"

The four couldn't help letting out a laugh. "We're not over-protective parents, you know." Sam said, smiling slightly at the blond.

Danny smiled, yet a quickly as it came, it left. "Listen, Star."

Star looked at the halfa. "Yeah?"

"You can't tell anyone about this."

Star tilted her head in confusion. "What? Why? If they all knew then you guys wouldn't have to worry about being bullied and stuff!" Star was about to stand, yet Valerie put her hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her.

"Because," Danny continued, unfazed. "It's not worth it. You don't understand _why_ we kept this a secret. In case you forgot, my... _parents_ hate ghosts, and if we told anyone at school to get out of being bullied, it would spread like wildfire, not to mention someone else would then be a target besides us. There is always a reason."

Star calmed, still not fully understanding. She thought about asking for them to explain it a bit more, yet another thought crossed her head. "How did it happen?"

"What do you mean?" Danny said.

"Like, how are you Fenton _and_ Phantom. Cause, like, isn't Phantom _dead_?"

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were about to say something about how it was rude to ask such a question, when Danny started laughing.

"Nice question, nice question," Danny said after calming down. "But, yes, Phantom is dead."

"But...but...you're _alive_...right?" Star asked, uncertain.

"Well...it goes both ways...in a way. Phantom is as alive as I am dead." Danny said.

Sam couldn't help roll her eyes. "If you're going to answer her damn question, then stop being so cryptic, baka." The goth said, smacking his arm.

Danny laughed again and kissed his girlfriend's forehead, then turned back to Star (who was still confused by what they meant).

"Basically," Danny said, "I'm half dead."

This didn't help Star's confusion. "How can something be 'half dead?'"

"Simple...in terms of events. Not so much in physical and scientific. Well...actually simple in that way too." Danny said.

Before Star could ask what that meant Tucker said something. "You sure you actually want to tell her?"

Danny nodded. "Better to understand everything then only know half of it."

Tucker nodded in return and let Danny continue. Danny turned to the blond, yet his face had gone back to a more solemn look. "You remember that week after school started and I was out for a few days?"

Star nodded. "Yeah, you were sick or something."

Danny shook his head. "That's just what I said to make no one question," He said, "No...in reality I got electrocuted by the portal."

Star gasped at this, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

Dany's lips pressed into a line. "It should've killed me, but it didn't, well...not fully at least. Sam and Tucker were with me when it happened. I remember walking in, using the wall to balance, then my hand pressed down on something and next thing I knew I just felt... _pain_. I don't really remember walking out of the portal, just blacking out after that. When I woke up, Sam and Tucker were over me saying they thought I died. The rest is history."

Star looked at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Danny shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, it happened. And, honestly, I'm glad it did. I'm a better person, we all are." He said. Sam smiled at him and leaned into his side. Tucker and Valerie smiled as well.

Star said nothing for a while, still staring at the floor. "I...I won't say anything. You don't have to worry about me spilling your secret. I'll be quiet about it." She said quietly.

Danny smiled. "Thank you."

Valerie walked over to Star again and held out her hand for the blond to take. "Come on. I'll take you to your room." She said. Star looked at the hand in surprise, but smiled and took it. Valerie then helped the girl to her feet and turned to her friends. "I'll be right back, okay? Don't fall asleep before I get back." She said playfully.

Tucker laughed. "No worries, sweetcheeks. We'll be here." He said, a smirk on his face.

Valerie rolled her eyes and lead Star out into the hallway and back to her room. Soon enough, they were standing outside Star's guestroom. Before Star could say anything, Valerie chimed in.

"Listen, I know that everything we told you is a lot to process, but you have to understand this is important. It might even be better if you pretend as if nothing ever happened."

Star blinked. "Like, why?"

Valerie sighed. "it's a lot to explain, there is still a lot you don't know, but after this is all over, just forget it all, please."

Star was still confused, yet she could see the desperation on Valerie's face and nodded. Valerie smiled, truly grateful. "Thank you." She breathed, relieved.

Star wrung her hand again. "Well...if I have to, I will, but...can I ask you something?"

Valerie nodded. "Of course."

Star bit her lip. "Can we...be friends again, maybe?"

It was Valerie's turn to be shocked, but the dark-skinned girl smiled. "I don't think I ever said you weren't."

Star smiled as well. "I just, I miss being your friend."

Valerie put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know there isn't a lot of time, but just know that you can say I was your friend."

Star continued to smile. "Thank you."

"Well, it's late and I'm going off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Valerie said.

Star nodded. "Alright. Night."

"Night."

Valerie then turned and began to walk back to her room. Star turned to go into her own room, then remembered what _exactly_ Valerie had said. "Hey, Val? What did you mean by-"

Star turned back the way Valerie had left, yet the girl was gone, and Star was left with her thoughts swimming in her head, all wondering what Valerie had meant.

 **And with that, another chapter has come to a close. *pretends to close a book* And yes, I know it ends on a bit of a cliffhanger...I meant to do that *smirks evilly***

 **Well, guess what time it is? Question time!**

 **1\. What did Valerie mean by 'I know there isn't a lot of time, but just know that you can say I was your friend'?**

 **2\. What else are Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie keeping secret?**

 **3\. Do you think Star is going to slip up and tell someone?**

 **I know this chapter is overdue, I really did try to have this up by Christmas but DAMN YOU FAMILY GATHERINGS! As an introvert, I do not do well around other people for long periods of time.**

 **Well, don't forget to review, favorite, all that good stuff! And I will see you in a little while (if I don't drown myself in anime, youtubers love lives, and cats on my phone first...I need friends...).**

 **Alright then, PEACE! (turns into anime half-cat girl)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (fireworks suddenly go off) ThE fUcK?**

 **Anyways, it's 2016! GOD DAMMIT CLOCKWORK! SLOW DOWN PLEASE I CAN'T KEEP UP asdfghjkdhjkl**

 **Answer time!**

 **mpwtl125: YES! It's on Netflix and only the first season is up right now, but the 2nd season should be out this year! Most likely in the next few months!**

 **Third Comment: :D Do you have any other animes I could watch? I'm running low on them and need more!**

 **Anyways! New year so a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Just because it is a new year does not mean that I am Danny Phantom's new owner, rights are still to Butch. Oh well.**

 **Chapter 20**

Mornings are known for their disruptive peacefulness. The way they ruin the best dreams and calm nights only to be a reminder of society and life itself, where it reminded people of work they needed to do or had been put off. School, work, living in general even were a reminder from the early and dreaded hours that was known to be morning. Living isn't easy for everyone, and still is not as easy as people would like it to be. However, they still hold purpose, the sign of a fresh new day, a new start, a peaceful awakening for those with troubled sleep and loud minds. Maybe it isn't as bad as it's made out to be…

...Yet not in this case.

Six in the morning seemed unnecessary; however, big days meant early starts and this was not taken lightly when it came to Team Phantom. Almost like an internal clock (which could very well be the case), the four arose from their fitful and strange sleep. The four had ended up talking long into the night, devising plan and plan about the day. Tucker had decided to work on his PDA while they were doing so, seeing as they were all wide awake now, the hope of sleep escaping them. After a while of putting the pieces back in, the PDA was once again fully functional in which Valerie kissed Tuck and told him she knew he could do it and was so happy he cried (not that he would completely admit it). They got the signal and sent a quick message to Jazz telling of what happened and they were fine, and then went back to talking, knowing she would reply in the morning.

Despite how mornings were dreaded, they were still waited for.

As much as they were glad to have been in each other's company, perhaps staying up till the odd hours of the night was not a good idea. After they contacted Jazz, conversation went everywhere, no clear direction. Random topics, tv shows, anything that came to mind, and in the end the friends ended up slumping over on each other on Val's bed, asleep, not even caring that they were cuddling together, and despite the awkward positioning which left their bones and muscles in knots, it was nice to just be friends, the stress of the morning couldn't reach them.

Until now.

Now that they had awoken, it was time to rally the class and prepare for the day ahead. Pandora most likely has had breakfast made and ready, and the trireme only needed to be brought around, so getting ready was they only priority.

They settled with getting ready themselves first. The friends split to get ready individually, and dressed themselves in silk chitons, yet wore himations over them, preperation for the cold weather of the Far Frozen. The only one to dress without it was Danny, knowing his ice powers prevented him from getting cold.

Danny then woke up Dani and helped her get dressed after he was done. He then did a simple, yet still beautiful braid and Sam placed a flower in it afterwards, to which Dani's eyes shined bright with happiness and joy at the interaction and attention her family was giving her.

They had already asked a servant to wake the class and the Fentons, and by the time they had settled in the dining hall for breakfast, the class had begun piling in, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes as they sat down.

"I still say that the food fight at the Far Frozen was the best, it's not every day when you get to throw haggis at a general!" Tucker said, throwing his hands up.

Sam pretended to throw up. "As... _great_ as that was, I still say the one here was the best."

"Which one?" Valerie said, turning to her friend, "The one where Laches hit Achilles with a piece of olive bread and Achilles then threw him out the window?"

"No, the one where Danny got slapped with the fish." Sam said.

Danny mumbled something to himself. "I still think it was Mamά who threw it…"

Tucker reached over and patted him on the back. "Well, to bad. She has never admitted it, and you have no proof. It doesn't matter though, at least it wasn't like the food fight in freshman year."

At the mention of the memory the four shivered and laughed. "Yeah, that was wild on a different level." Sam said.

"At least we don't have to worry about any more of them, can't say the same about here though." Danny said, leaning back. "I have to say though…"

"What?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged. "I'm going to miss it, at least a little bit."

"Well no backing out now dude. We're in too far to retreat." Tucker said before eating a bit of his tagnites.

Danny chuckled. "Oh, I know. Still…" He trailed off for a second and looked into the distance. "Still, to leave everything behind us. We're made of a past molded by the future in the present. To think that we're leaving that...I can't help to miss it a bit...but I don't regret it." Danny then felt a hand weave into his own. He looked at the person to notice Dani beside him staring at him with familiar eyes and a kind smile.

"Don't worry. Just because the past is behind you don't mean it has left you. Pappoús always says that the present is what defines you, not the past. It's that past that just leads you to the present. It just lead you here, and you're with us so it's okay!" Dani said, smiling.

Danny just looked at her for a second, as his mind processed what the young girl said. After a second, he smiled as well. "You always know what to say, don't you? You're right too…" He then picked her up and placed her on his lap, Dani letting him and giggled. "You're always right. You're really smart, you know that?"

Dani giggled again and nodded.

"Good, you should. Well, we have a big day, so let's eat!"

Dani laughed and quickly went back to her seat. Once she was there Sam turned to Danny. "So you were wrong…" She said slyly.

Danny turned to face her. "Now now now, I said nothing of the sort. I just said she was _right_ about that, not that I was _wrong_. There's a difference." He said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not in this case. Anyways, you need to eat too, cause I doubt we'll be having any lunch breaks till we get there."

Danny nodded and went back to eating, and the conversation of the four friends instantly picked back up. Danny's thoughts lingered about in his head and he couldn't help internally laughing at one.

 _For a guy who has a lot of time on his hands, Clockwork certainly likes to mess with me. I don't know if I should thank him, or slap him for it. Only time will tell..._

Breakfast was mostly silent, filled with the sound of half asleep students eating barley bread dipped in milk shakes, figs, olives, and tagnites. Some people were talking quietly to their friends besides them, yet the volume of the room remained low as they focused more on trying to stay awake and live without caffeine that they had been craving for days. Mr. Lancer himself was borderline begging for his usual coffee that he had most days. The last few days had been even more rough without it.

The only one really awake was Star. She had been up a while, to be honest, yet despite the late night, her brain refused to be tired, or at least as much as her classmates were. Her thoughts ran wild at everything she had learned, and despite saying she wouldn't say anything, it wasn't something one could just keep quiet about. However, Star made a promise, and she would keep it, not only because they asked, but because she was their friend, or at least thought herself to be. Close enough though, she knew, so that was worthy enough, right? In doubt, she also could help thinking about what Valerie said.

 _I know there isn't a lot of time, but just know that you can say I was your friend…_

Star sighed. "Just what did you mean…"

"What?"

Star's eyes went wide and let out a squeak of surprise. She saw Kwan staring at her, confusion written on his face. "Sorry...I thought you said something." He said, holding his hands up as if calming a wild animal.

Star stuttered for a second. "N-nothing! Nothing. Nothing at all..."

"You...you okay, Star?"

"Um...yeah! Yeah, yeah...like, totally fine! Everythings, like, fine!" She said, looking everywhere, but at him.

Kwan raised an eyebrow. "Okay...you just seem really nervous about something...anything you want to tell me?"

 _Yes_ … "Nope, like, nothing at all! Because there's nothing you need to know! Cause it's nothing! Yeah!"

Kwan clearly wasn't buying it, yet knew that she wouldn't be hiding something without reason. She did have a tendency to gossip, yet why she wasn't saying anything was beyond him. She didn't keep much from him, so it must be important he guessed.

"Alright...but if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." He said.

Star, despite her nerves, smiled at the boy. She knew while she couldn't tell him, he would still be there, and that's all she needed to hear. She took a deep breath and continued with eating her breakfast.

 _At least I know I'll always have someone who cares for me…_

It was strange. The class stared in awe at the large, regal-looking boat in front of them. It was beautiful, decked out in bright green, black, and silver overtop the white background. A few servants who took care of the ship were aboard, bustling about doing their job. Flowers lined the railing and the windows, and the lit lamps on it made the white coat glisen.

"Wow..." Dash whispered. Everything here seemed to continue to get more and more extravagant. It was strange to think that his own home in the human realm was smaller than the boat in front of him.

A laugh then sounded from behind the class. "Oi vasiliádes trireme." They turned to see Pandora walking up to them. Trailing behind the large ghost were the infamous four, with Dani skipping along side them.

"Ah...what?" Dash said.

Pandora laughed again. "Nothing of importance. However, you have a journey ahead of you all, so I would think your departure will be soon."

She was now looking at Danny, who nodded. "Yep. All we need to do is make sure everything is ready to go and board. And if I'm not mistaken, everyone's belongings have already been brought onto the ship."

It was Pandora's turn to nod. "Yes, I had some servants do so during breakfast, to save some time. I know how you four are with keeping schedules." She smiled at the friends, then turned back to the class.

The class expected for Pandora to say something else, yet it was Danny who spoke. "We are going to be leaving soon, and with everything on board already, we are going to be boarding now as well." He pointed to the loading plank that was rested on the dock nearby. A few ghosts were floating near it, waiting. "Over there is the boarding plank. Go ahead and begin to board, we will be leaving shortly."

The class stayed still for a second, before Mr. Lancer then began to usher the students towards the ship.

Danny watched the class walk off and sighed.

"Come on dude, it's time to go." Tucker said, walking up to the halfa.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He said, then looked up at Pandora. "We'll be back, Mamά."

"Alright," Pandora said, "Just make sure to stay safe, and to say 'hello' to Frostbite for me." She smiled at them, and the friends smiled back.

Danny looked ahead. "Okay then, let's-"

"Wait!"

They turned to look at Dani, who was standing by Sam. She was staring at Danny with wide, wondering eyes.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Dani's face turned pink for a moment and she rubbed the back of her neck, much like what Danny did when he was nervous. "I-um...Can I go too?"

"To...Frostbite's?" Valerie said.

Dani nodded. "Please! It's been awhile since I got to see him, and I want to join you guys...I promise not to be any trouble!"

Danny thought for a second then smiled. "Alright then."

Dani smiled and ran up to the raven-haired teen, jumping into his arms. "Thank you thank you thank you!

Danny turned to his friends. "Alright, so now we're going." He said.

The friends smiled at each other and began to walk off as well, saying their 'goodbyes' as they walked. Soon they were on the ship, waving back at the Acropolis. The class simply watched them, amazed at how they acted, happy, joyful, saying promises about how they would be back soon with Pandora and many other ghosts waving as well. They were surprised to the Dani hop aboard with them, yet made no comment about the smaller girl. Danny then turned, gave a command in greek, and the trireme began to move along the ectoplasmic currents.

Another journey has begun.

 **Da da da da da done! Yay!**

 **Another chapter finished (so thankful I didn't have school today!) and another chapter in the making...or writing...so be looking forward to that one as well!**

 **Question time because school is starting up again! (sorry...not)**

 **#1. What do you think Danny was talking about at the beginning of the chapter when he said 'we're made of a past molded by the future in the present'?**

 **#2. What do you think is going to happen when they arrive at the Far Frozen?**

 **School is hard, and it's the New Year, so might as well answer! And review too! ANd favorite/follow and all that good stuff! It's a new year so might as well!**

 **Shameless promoting aside, thank you all for reading, hope you enjoied, and let's hope for another year of strange, yet great stories about fandoms that will follow us to our deathbeds.**

 **Well I'm off! I belong to more than one fandom you know! Have to pay tribute to them as well! See you guys later! PEACE! (fireworks go off in the background)**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear god I hate my mental health…**

 **Welcome back too I Hate Mondays! *dodges fruit* I thought we got over this!?**

 **Yes, yes, I've been gone awhile, and, thankfully (maybe), I'm not dead! I know I said I would post sooner...but after the last chapter I fell into a deep depressive mood and, let me be honest here, I can't get myself to do shit when I'm depressed. Well, can't get myself to do even more when I am. That's just how it works, and why my mental health is so damn shitty. Yay for neurodivergence! *sarcasm***

 **Answer time! Come on grab your friends! Going to read my replies and shit!**

 **Third Comment: Thanks for the animes! I've been thinking about watching Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater for a bit, and you've given a lot of choices! Guess I'll just have to watch them all! (not that I'm complaining for anything)**

 **TotallyNotAGhost: Thank you so much! This just made my week! Here's a cookie and new chapter for you! (::)**

 **Null0402: I'm going to just say it. Dan is not going to make a physical appearance in this fic. He will be mentioned (obviously) but will he actually be in it? No. I am going to say though that, even if this question wasn't in the last chapter, the ghost that shot down the ship is NOT who you would typically expect. Guess away… As for the questions in the last chapter though, no. The climax is not going to be at the Far Frozen either, so there is still more to the story. *evil smirk***

 **This is a disclaimer, meaning that I, in no way, shape, or form, own the show Danny Phantom and the only things I do own are the plot, my laptop, and a bag of Chex Mix that I have been eating while writing this. You may proceed.**

 **Chapter 21**

The boat was strange. It was strange to begin with, and the ghosts that maintained and ran the vessel were bustling about as if the class wasn't there. There had, however, been times when a servant had come up and asked if they wanted anything, yet the teenagers shuffled nervously, Mr. Lancer pretended as if he was in deep thought (which wasn't too far off), and the Fenton's were sitting as still as statues and inching for their weapons. Maddie mostly, Jack seemed to be in a trance like Mr. Lancer was in, yet different still.

Despite that, work carried on, and the servants bustled around without a care.

Paulina shifted in her seat. It wasn't because she was uncomfortable, but more of how she felt _too_ comfortable. The class was currently sitting in dark wood chairs, almost black in color, with white, silk cushions that made them feel as if they were sitting on clouds.

Paulina didn't know what to say right now. In truth, none of them did. The four, along with the Danny-look-alike, had walked to the other side of the boat, leaving the class to fidget in the _extremely_ comfortable chairs.

The Latina girl had to admit though that she was positive the situation they were in was much more luxurious than any five-star hotel. As a girl who had always lived in a rich family with more money that they could keep track with, luxury was something she was used to. This, however, was different.

That wasn't the only thing she was thinking of. Sure she wasn't the smartest girl in school, yet who needs brains when they are cheerleading captain and the most hottest and popular (did she mention hottest) girl in the entire school? In was in this way she could tell something was wrong with one of her friends.

She didn't pay attention to people who weren't like her, they held no interest to her and she had no reason to associate with them. Her friends were different though, and even she could see that something was nagging at Star, her best friend. She had noticed the blond become more distant during the trip, talking more to Kwan than her. _Are they back together again?_

It didn't matter, right now she was focused on the ridiculously soft seat that was calling her to relax in the softness, and figured it would be okay if she dozed off for a bit. They had woken up early that morning.

As she began to drift off, a fleeting thought crossed her mind before slipping into unconsciousness. _How are those freaks able to get all this good stuff?_

" _Icarus, will I see you again?"_

" _I-I don't know…"_

" _Um...okay. Well, there's still a chance, right?"_

" _Yeah...yeah."_

" _It's a shame you can't go with us though…"_

" _I've already said why, I'm dedicated here, this is my home and you need to go to yours. Besides, like you said, there's still the chance we will meet again."_

" _I guess you right, okay! I'll...uh...I'll see you then, I guess…"_

" _Um...yeah. See you then."_

Nathan was an idiot. He thought of the memory in his head thousands of times, and each time the strange feeling of nostalgia filled him. He could of said anything else, but instead said that. A shy goodbye, a wave, and an empty promise, if it even was a promise. Either way, Nathan felt like a grade-A fool. Icarus was an acquaintance, though Nathan liked to imagine them as friends. Icarus actually listened to him, and not out of pity or a dare. Though, Nathan had made the move to talk to him first, but Icarus was still a friend.

And Nathan felt lonely.

 _Do I miss him because he was my friend, or just because he gave me attention that didn't involve me getting shoved into a locker...Am I even sure it's him I miss?_

Mostly, Nathan was at a crossroads. No...that was too simple, more like a round-a-bout with multiple exits. His thoughts were a trainwreck in his head, and the ones that he could actually understand made no sense. He didn't know anymore, and for once he couldn't answer a simple question that confused him so.

One day he'll see what two plus two is.

Kwan just...he just didn't know anymore. The way everything was at the moment; the Ghost Zone was supposed to be some evil and vile place with dangerous ghosts at every turn, His girlfriend who told him everything was now nervous and skittish and he didn't know why, and the freak four that he pushed into more lockers than he could count were being treated as gods or royalty or something.

All in all, he was having trouble figuring out what was the truth and what were lies. Was the Ghost Zone supposed to be dangerous? Are all ghosts evil like the Fenton's said? Was Star always this nervous? (He knew this was an idiotic question, but couldn't help the thought of it.) Were the Freak Four this...dare he say... _popular_? He was at a lost for words.

It all seemed surreal, like a weird dream he had yet to wake up from. He half expected to wake up in his room at any moment with his mother telling him to go to school. However, he hadn't woken up yet, and everything seemed too real just to be a dream, and honestly he didn't know if he wanted it to be a dream or not. Personally that last thought scared him a bit.

Kwan wasn't one for questioning existence, and despite his high grades, he didn't question much in general, especially when it came to questioning reality from a dream. This was something on a entirely different level than he was used to. He already had a somewhat set plan for his life, use his high grades and football scholarship to get into his first pick college (which he had already been accepted to), get his degree in animal medicine and become a vet, yet nowhere in his plan was this crack-pot of a trip that seemed to be straight out of a weird story online.

Kwan looked over at his girlfriend, who was for some reason looking over to where the four had walked off too, supposedly to the front of the ship. Her face was anxious, yet seemed determined, but Kwan could see the struggle behind her pale features. She had been wearing that expression all day, and despite the multiple times Kwan asked her, she stuttered and closed up, saying she was fine with no reason to worry. He was worrying though. Of all the things Star was, a secret keeper she was not.

He had to trust her at the moment though, there was nothing else he could do. He wouldn't force her to say anything, he was too kind to. All he could do was sit, and wait, and contemplate while the swirling green ectoplasm that entranced him in a way.

Even if the Ghost Zone was dangerous and evil, he had to admit it was still strangely beautiful too.

 **There we are! Chapter 21 complete! Not much to say now, but at least the chapter is done!**

 **Next chapter is going to focus a bit more on Dani, and soon they will reach Frostbite! The story progresses! About time too.**

 **Questions because why the fuck not!**

 **1\. What do you think the line "One day he'll see what two plus two is" mean?**

 **2\. Will Kwan find out? You'll have to wait and see!**

 **3\. Question for the next chapter! What do you think Dani will be thinking? A bit of a broad topic, but I want to know what you guys think!**

 **I'm going to need some OC ideas as well, so leave a review with your own OC ideas! Just general stuff! Names, gender (doesn't matter what!), age, and some personality traits! If you want, you can give them some backstory too! Backstory adds character!**

 **Don't forget to review, ask questions, answer my questions, favorite, follow, all that good stuff, and I will see you on the flip side! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	22. Chapter 22

**So. Much. SNOW! Like dear god this is the most snow this place has gotten!**

 **Sorry about that, but to be completely honest I'm not lying. Last night there was what could be equivalent to a blizzard. A blizzard! My state rarely even gets snow and now I can't even see the ground! WTF!? Good news is that it got me out of school on Friday, so more time to write! I was also sick earlier this week, but that's probably too much information. Anyways, new chapter! *jazz hands***

 **I had asked last chapter for some OC's and you all did not disappoint! I will be using all of them, but with some slight changes to fit the story a bit better! No worries! I will credit you wonderful kittens when I do use them and don't forget to send in more! There are still a few slots open!**

 **Disclaimer: Knock knock. Who's there? Not Butch Hartman. Yes, I'm hilarious. Read.**

 **Chapter 22**

Dani giggled as she watched the trireme glide across the swirling ectoplasm around them. She could feel the way it felt, it's purpose and guidance. She loved when she flew with it too, twisting and turning without a care, becoming one with it. The feelings of happiness and joy as she did. She was a kid after all.

The young girl liked living here, though 'living' was a weird way to put it, especially when being half-dead. However, to her and her family, death wasn't seen as an end, but more of another chapter, a new beginning. Just because someone dies doesn't mean their story is over, honestly the zone and her family is proof of that.

 _Family…_ She thought, _Daddy…_

Father-figures. She didn't know how she felt about them. Vlad was her original father-figure, the man who created her in his lab, but he wasn't that, he could never be. It didn't matter though, she still _had_ a father-figure...she was just unsure about how he would feel. She knew he loved her and cared for her, and she sometimes thought it would be okay if she said it, but was that all she wanted?

 _Mommy..._ She wondered about her too. She wanted to feel what other children felt when she said the words. The good feelings. The feelings of happiness, that someone cared for her, would always love her, who would patch up her wounds and teach her the lessons of the universe. Who would protect her. She was a child at heart after all.

Parents were confusing, she knew. She had seen good parents who would kiss their kid's cheek and hold them when they cried. Who would sing to them for whatever reason and amaze them just by being themselves. That stood by their child no matter what, with smiles on their face, and sacrificed for them, protected them. This was who she knew her 'mommy' and 'daddy' were.

Yet she knew about the bad parents too. The ones who screamed at their kids, who made them cry. She had seen them hit them, lock them away. No food, no water, no love. They didn't care what their kid did, or what they did to them. 'I love you' was replaced with 'I hate you' and Dani knew these parents too well. They were not her 'mommy' and 'daddy', but she knew they knew them.

She was scared. She knew she didn't need to be, her 'parents' weren't like that, yet she couldn't help it.

Dani watch as Tucker cheered, jumping in the air after supposedly beating a level in a game on his PDA. Valerie was tapping away on her wrist, examining something through her suit's detector. Danny and Sam were talking nearby, but they were smiling, laughing, happy.

Danny then turned to see her looking at him. He smiled and waved, an invitation to join their conversation.

Dani blinked and smiled. She nodded and began to run over, almost flying in excitement.

 _Danny, Sam...even if I never say it...I will always love you...Mommy...Daddy…_

Jazz was, for lack of a better word, tired. In any other case she would of said exhausted or weary, but she wasn't in the mood. Honestly, no one knew why, not even her roommate, but everyone suspected it had something to do with her family. If there was one thing people on campus knew, it was that she was a brainiac who's heart seemed to be focused on the wellbeing of her family. She refused to say though, she knew they wouldn't understand.

Jazz rested her head in her hands, her fingers tangling themselves in her long orange hair. Exams had just finished for her after a large outbreak of, what she suspected to be, food poisoning from a local popular restaurant. Luckily, no one died, or Danny would be encountering some new ghosts. The exams, in Jazz's opinion, were easy, yet even the brainiac herself couldn't concentrate sometimes, though that did nothing to affect her score, her brother and his friends were one of her top priorities.

 _Danny..._ She thought. Jazz prided herself as being the protective older sister, despite the fact that she knew her experience in the field of ghost hunting was still less than her brother's, but the need to protect him was still there as it always been. Her only relief was that she knew his friends were there.

"Jazz? Are you still in your mood? It's been a week!" Her roommate Haileigh said when she saw the girl.

Jazz groaned. "You don't understand, Haileigh." She sighed again, letting her fingers curl around her headband. She felt the fabric under her hands and yanked it out, letting it fall on the table she was sitting at.

Haileigh sighed as well. She hated seeing her friend like this, on edge and worn out. It didn't look like Jazz. "You're right, I don't, but maybe you could _explain_ and I might be able to understand."

Jazz shook her head. "I...I _can't_. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't. You would think I'm insane anyways."

Haileigh rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in her pockets. "This is coming from the girl who is studying mental physiology and is at the top of the entire class. Dear god! Pull yourself together! This isn't like you."

Jazz sighed and lifted her head up. She looked at her Haileigh, taking note of her long, curly, platinum blond hair, the kind one could only be born with, that was now sporting a new streak of bright pink. An array of freckles was splattered across her face, and her calculating purple eyes stared straight at her, trying to pick her apart. She was wearing her signature faux leather jacket that hung off her shoulders a bit, her hands shoved in the pockets of it.

"I _know_ that, but I'm just worried! They would've contacted me! Said something by now!" Jazz said, exasperated.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Haileigh said, confused. She pulled out one hand and began to fiddle with her necklace, twirling the key on it between her fingers. It was something she did when she was confused.

"My...my brother. He hasn't called or texted and I'm worried okay? That enough for you?" Jazz said, raising her head to look at Haileigh.

Haileigh blinked. She knew Jazz was someone who cared a lot, not necessarily about everything, but when she cared about something it was like some driving force. _Her brother must be super important to her..._

"Your...brother? Most people I know don't care too much about their siblings? How did you two get so close?"

"It-it's complicated, and I'm _not_ explaining it. Just...is my phone done charging already?"

Haileigh sighed. "Actually, yes." She deadpanned. "That's what I came to tell you in the first place. You also have a new message from this guy named 'Tucker'. Is that your brother or-" Haileigh was cut off by Jazz jumping up and running into the next room, determination filling her features. "Um...okay then…"

Jazz ran to her phone and yanked it off the charger without second thought, instantly going to her messages. She almost cried when she saw the notification.

 _New message from Tucker._

 _Jazz! It's us! We have been meaning to get in touch with you for days, but something was wrong with Sharon! Thankfully, she's fine now, and we are too!_

 _It's Danny now. First off, I am going to tell you what's going on, but don't worry! As Tucker said, we're all fine and safe! The Speeder crashed and we had to lead the class, along with Mr. Lancer, Maddie, and Jack, to Pandora's. We're planning to reach the Far Frozen by tomorrow afternoon. Now, knowing you, you're going to want to drop everything and get to the Ghost Zone. Don't. We have everything under control right now, and, no offence, you showing up would most likely lead to a bad situation being as Maddie is on a short fuse as it is, and as much as we would love to see you again, we're just going to have to wait. We're still good to go for Saturday though, that's not going to change regardless. See you soon!_

 _~Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani (who says hi!)_

Jazz smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. She was still worried due to the crash and what else might of gone on, but she now knew they were safe and she would see them in a few days. She read over the message again, when something at the bottom caught her eye.

 _P.S. Ember says hi and that she misses you!_

Jazz hugged her phone to her chest. Two reasons to smile were better than one.

Haileigh, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. Her roommate had gone from a pile of stress and worry to one of happiness and tears. She suspected it had to do with her brother, with what Jazz had said only a few minute ago, but just hearing from her brother was _this_ important?

 _I should of been nicer to my sister...maybe then I could of stopped her..._ Haileigh thought. She knew she would never understand what Jazz felt, and she twirled the key some more. _I miss you, Izzy..._

 **Oh my god! Now that I'm done with that, I can work on the next chapter! Yay! Look forward to it!**

 **Just a few questions because I can.**

 **1\. What do you think of Dani's little 'secret'? Why do you think she is withholding it?**

 **2\. What's so important with Saturday? (Hint: In an earlier chapter, there was a 'hint' to this so try to figure it out!)**

 **3\. Who's Izzy?**

 **Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter so for now, PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Valentines Day! Aka, the day I stay in my room, go on the internet, and eat a fuck ton of food. *shoves chocolate into mouth as I speak* Well, I thought you guys might also be alone on this day so why not be alone together (yes I did just reference a FOB song don't judge me) and give you something to be happy about. I don't really do romance anyways so don't be expecting some either.**

 **Also, I GOT A NEW KITTEN! *screams* His name is Kevin and he's staying in my room at the moment so I have him to myself! Speaking of Kevin right now he is trying to eat my feet...me-ow. (laugh at my pun it was awesome)**

 **ANSWERING QUESTIONS**

 **Midnight Silk Rose: YES! YOU ARE CORRECT! Your prize is *drum roll* a cookie! (::) Enjoy!**

 **Saviorx: Seriously? Wow, it's actually being forecasted to snow on MOnday and to be honest I'm sick and tired of snow and cold weather...I just want it to be warm again! Just because my heart is ice, doesn't me my skin is!**

 **Unlucky Alis: You are correct, but there is more to that, don't worry, you all will meet her soon enough.**

 **Beloved Yaoi: Actually I live in North Carolina, and the weather here is seriously unpredictable. I often say "Welcome to North Carolina, where it's 80 plus degrees and sunny as hell, and then the next day it's fuck snowing." I kid you not.**

 **Hi: First, hello to you as well! And yes you are correct! But the real reason is** _ **why**_ **. *evil laughter* Sorry that was mean this is not a laughing matter.**

 **Roselind Fairchilde: I guess you'll just have to find out. *evil laughter***

 **One more thing before the disclaimer, I've started watching this show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and I can say I am apart of the fandom. I don't feel like explaining the show, just know that the cast is very diverse, it takes place in Paris, there's a fucking LOVE SQUARE between the same TWO PEOPLE, and there are superheros who are a ladybug and a cat (their people but that's their costumes), and** _ **magic**_ **. If you're not curious and/or hooked now I would sugjest checking it out. I promise it is awesome. Unfortunately it's only airing in France, the USA, and South Korea. Sorry :P**

 **I've rambled on long enough, Happy Valentines Day and hope you enjoy the chapter! *eats more food***

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Danny Phantom, and I doubt you do too.**

 **Chapter 23**

 _He closed the door quietly behind him, breathing a sigh of relief when no sound came from the hinges. The boy looked at the stairs nearby, yet just as he was about to dart to them he heard someone speak._

" _Danny! Where have you been?"_

 _Danny slowly turned to the voice, but he knew already that it wouldn't be his parents who were standing in the living room. No, it was someone else…_

 _A girl, about ten years old, stood in the lounge. Her long orange hair was held back by a teal headband with a bow on top. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her aqua eyes were narrowed at the younger boy._

 _Danny cast his eyes to the floor, not wanting to see his sister's stare. His hand subconsciously went to the back of his neck. "Hi...Jazz…" He said in a timid voice._

 _Jazz sighed. "Danny, you know you can't just sneak out like that. What if something happened? What would mom and dad say if they found out? This isn't safe."_

 _Danny shifted his feet. "But Jazz...they're my friends. I don't get to see them a lot." He said, cautiously peering through his hair to look at her._

 _Jazz's gaze softened and she unfolded her arms, letting them rest by her side now. "You're eight, Danny. And it's almost midnight. What do you guys even do?" She asked, taking a step closer to her brother._

 _Danny look up at Jazz fully, still keeping his hand at the back of his neck. "Nothing much. We just talk mostly, we didn't get a lot of time to play over the summer." He said._

" _Danny, still, it's not safe. And I thought you are in the same class this year?"_

" _We are!" Danny smiled at this, his baby blue eyes brightening. "But Sam had to do a lot of stuff with her parents over the summer, and Tucker went on vacation for two weeks and just got back. Please don't tell mom and dad!" He was pleading now, the sparkle in his eyes becoming dim. Jazz could tell that his friends were important, but her 'big-sister nature' still wanted him to be safe._

" _Danny, this isn't safe, I'm going to tell mom and dad-"_

" _I promised we would see the stars!"_

 _Jazz stopped. She knew about her younger brother's dream of becoming an astronaut and how he loved space. Danny always had a fascination with space, and despite her urge to tell and protect him, something stopped her._

" _We-we look at the stars too," Danny said, fumbling with his hands, "And talk. A-and I know you don't understand why we do, but…" He trailed off, his eyes once again looking towards the floor._

 _Jazz still didn't completely understand, but abandoned the idea of telling their parents. She walked up to the boy and hugged him. Danny went stiff that the sudden contact, yet soon relaxed into his sister's arms, wrapping his own around her._

" _I won't tell Danny. Just...be careful, okay? I'm your big sister...I worry about you...I'm supposed to protect you…"_

 _The hug loosened a bit and Danny looked up at her. "Why do you always worry about me?"_

 _Jazz smiled at him, still hugging him. "Like I said, I'm your big sister! It's my job to worry about you! It's what siblings do! Just make sure to let me know next time at least, okay?"_

 _Danny smiled as well, the bright shine dancing in his eyes once more. "Okay!"_

 _He wrapped his arms tightly around her again, a smile plastered on his face._

 _Jazz was happy too, and while she couldn't help feeling worried, she would make sure he was happy first. Just as she was about to break the hug and go to her room to read, Danny mumbled something, that if it hadn't been so quiet she wouldn't have heard._

" _I love you Jazz...you're the best big sister ever..."_

 _Jazz smiled again and decided her book could wait._

Jazz was crying hysterically. However, her tears were those of joy and not sadness. As soon as she saw the message, she replied instantly. How she managed to see through her tears to type was beyond her, but she managed. She didn't even know what exactly she wrote, but it didn't matter, she knew that they were safe, well...mostly safe. She didn't even want to think of what could happen if they weren't.

The excitement was universal on both ends. They were about an hour and a half away from the Far Frozen when the message came back. Despite how calm they looked beforehand, the tears and hugs they shared did no justice to describe the contact with the older Fenton sibling. Thankfully no one heard, but in their privacy away from the class they rejoiced, preferring to keep the happy moment to themselves.

Once again, on the other line in the human realm, Jazz sat on her bed, clutching her phone to her chest, smiling. She either didn't notice Haileigh at the door, who was in deep thought, or plain didn't care. Knowing her brother and his friends were safe was all that mattered at the moment.

 _I'm your big sister, it's my job to worry about you...and no matter how old you are or what happens, I will always want to protect you, to watch over you, you are your friends, because that's who I am…_

 _And I love you too, Danny…_

The class almost didn't notice the cold air that was slowly descending on them, but too soon were the shivers prominent and they were low-key huddling for warmth. At first the temperature was not _that_ bad, but slowly did the coldness take over and the ghostly crew members began to pass out thick coats that had already been prepared. Some of the class grabbed at them eagerly, but other were wary of them and their intentions. After seeing their own friends take hold of one or when the crew explained that Danny himself had personally brought them aboard before they left did they take one of their own. The Fentons refused to take one, preferring their HAZMAT suits they had kept under close guard. Jack had to admit that the coats did look much warmer though…

The temperature had to be below zero degrees now, breath came out in puffs and a few classmates even joked about them being Danny Phantom with how their breath condensate in the air. Honestly no one found it funny.

All too soon the trireme stopped and the class was confused as to why it did. Some of the more curious classmates ran over the other over side of the boat only to gaze out into what looked to be an endless plain of pure white ice and snow. The awe on their faces did no justice.

Soon a servant on the ship called for the class to follow him, letting the class trail behind like lost puppies. They reached the boarding plank, which was now down and resting on a snow drift, yet was carefully placed signalling that it was safe to step off there.

Cautiously, the class walked off, one by one, gathering at the bottom and waiting. They are scared, which seemed to be common on this trip to hell, and their uneasy looks and nervous faces only give evidence. many began to look around for Danny and his friends, becoming even more anxious when none of them were to be found. DId they leave them here for dead? Was a ghost going to come and kill them all? They didn't even care about how much they had come to rely on the four, not including the kid that had, for some reason, come along for the ride.

Soon, a figure appeared on the horizon, gradually growing bigger and bigger each passing second. Some of them began to whisper about what it was as the shape of it began to materialize, taking the form of a shuttle one would see in a city. A few classmates hid behind their friends in fear, making desperate pleas to any deity they could think of.

Then the shuttle stopped and a hissing sound filled the crisp, cold air as the door opened and a too familiar face appeared, causing the class to sigh with relief.

Danny's raven hair and baby blue eyes were a sight to behold as was his crooked smile when he noticed the class's expressions.

He stepped down from the shuttle onto the snow covered ground, only for his place to be taken up by Sam and Tucker who were peaking out at the class. Valerie joined them a second later.

Danny clapped his hands together, catching everyone's attention. "Hey everyone. Sorry for leaving you here for a few minutes, I had to make sure our ride was here. Anyways, I would personally like to welcome you to the Far Frozen." He said, gesturing at the landscape around him. The class glanced around too, not noticing anything truly eye-catching.

It was then that Sam, Tucker, and Valerie stepped down from the shuttle as well, preferring to stand by their friend. It was then that the class began to notice Danny looked slightly nervous as well, which immediately caused the class's nerves to boast ten-fold.

Danny chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, just a heads up though. The people are not going to hurt you and are actually quite nice." He said, causing confusion among his peers.

The friends were prepared for their reactions, and steeled themselves. It was Tucker who called Frostbite.

A few seconds later a large yeti appeared at the doorway, smiling (well, his version of a smile) at the class. Time seemed to stale for a second…

...Then all hell broke loose.

 **BA DA DONE BITCHES! Sorry, you guys are kittens not bitches, you're not dogs.**

 **ALSO I have published a little short story I wrote on Inkitt called** _ **The End of the Road**_ **. I originally wrote it for class, and only had less than 80 minutes to write it, but I think it's alright, and a lot of my classmates like it, so why not check it out? Just like here my profile name is KittyWithAKnife so check it out or I will kill you. Ok, ok, I won't kill you….maybe. *evil smirk* Remember I only had less than** _ **80 damn minutes**_ **to brainstorm, write, and edit the damn thing so don't judge too harshly. ALso I have been informed it gets kind of sad at the end... #SorryNotSorry**

 **QUESTIONS BECAUSE SUFFERING**

 **1\. How do you think the class will react to Frostbite and the Far Frozen in general? I'm just genuinely curious to see what you guys think tbh**

 **2\. What was with the flashback at the beginning of the chapter? What purpose does that serve? Little hint, I just slapped you with some foreshadowing that I have a feeling you won't be expecting.**

 **And that's all for now, remember to review, favorite, and follow and be sure to check out** _ **The End of the Road**_ **on Inkitt. Just take my word and check it out, if you like my story here then you should like that story. I'll leave a link on my profile for you guys as well. :D**

 **Well that's all for now, Happy Valentines Day and I'm going to get some more food and continue to be a internet hobo. PEACE! *shoves more chocolate into mouth***

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	24. Chapter 24

**SPRING BREAK! Well, for me that is. :D**

 **That is right! I am on spring break! Which means I actually have time to write, which is good. I haven't had a lot of time lately really; school, homework, I actually just got a job too (yay *sarcasm*), and my laptop (the shitty one I'm always complaining about) is now broken. Well, the charger's fried and it's useless in general so I'm saving up for a new one. I'm actually using my school laptop now, but don't tell my teachers. *smirks***

 **Before I go on, first I would like to thank Savirox** **for their amazing and much appreciated help with translating in this chapter! My friend, I am forever in your** **debt...okay that's a bit too extreme…**

 **Reviews because I feel like it ~**

 **MusicalNightmare: Huh...it is a small world afterall. My real name actually has 'cat' in it so most of my nicknames, including Kitty, revolve around that. And no, my name is not Cathrine or any form of the name. If any of you ask that or call me that I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. I hate that name. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate anyone with that name, it's just personally been tainted for me...long story…**

 **Iisarainbowpig: Aw...thanks darling you are too! And I am trying to post as soon as I can trust me, but yeah yeah no rush I got you :D**

 **weeTxox: I already have! oh my god the class's reaction always cracks me up! If you can recommend some more fics to me I would love that and be your best friend forever!**

 **Rosalind Fairchilde: Haha! Trouble, well tell your cat I am proud of them, little Plagg over here (who is laying across my chest at the moment thanks) does that too. Honestly so do I so can't say much *shrugs* I mostly like the French dub, english sub. Makes the story feel more real in a way, mostly since it's in Paris and stuff.**

 **mpwtl125: Well, scroll down and start reading, I don't think you'll be disapointed. *smirks* As for if Jazz is going to show up later, well, you're just going to have to wait and see *evil laughter***

 **I would answer the rest of your guys reviews, but then we would be here all day so I'm going to stop here, but I still appreciate every review you send me and make sure too! Ask me questions! I don't care, do something! I have a whole week! (besides when I have to work but besides that)**

 **Disclaimer: Oh yes, and my name is Penguin. I don't think so, read nerds.**

 **Chapter 24**

The class's reaction was exactly what the four had been expecting. It only took a second for the realization to dawn on the class, but once it did, chaos erupted. Students screamed, other began to cry; even Dash, who had been trying to keep a solid 'tough guy' look the entire time there cried out for his 'mommy.' The reactions only seemed to continue as Mr. Lancer slumped over, passing out on the frozen ground while Maddie and Jack did the obvious to reach for their weapons, only to remember that they were not there and taking up a fighting position instead. It would have been somewhat frightening, if Jack hadn't tripped over a patch of ice and fell on his ass, crashing into his wife on the way down. Overall it was simply chaotic...

...And absolutely hilarious.

The four never liked to laugh at other's misery, but something about their classmates screaming Bloody Mary about seeing a giant yeti ghost with long, sharp teeth (honestly, if anything he was just a big fluffy teddy bear which an ice arm). The four held back a laugh for a moment, then gathered themselves, standing in the confident posture they had adopted so naturally over the years.

Eventually the class seemed to realize that the 'giant yeti of death' was, in fact, not going to maim them terribly or rip them to shreds, they began to calm, but were still stiff and hesitant in every sense of the word.

Danny, thinking they were fine now, spoke. "Hello, and welcome to the Far Frozen!" It was short, it was simple, yet a few people still whimpered at hearing the name, being able to picture the landscape as well.

Danny, seeing no other choice, continued. "So, we are going to be staying with the tribe of the Far Frozen, who have promised to take care and help us. We will be _grateful_ to them." God, it was like he was speaking to six year olds. "Their king, Frostbite, has come to lead us to where we will be staying as guests." With this he turned towards the yeti ghost.

Frostbite stepped out, his fur almost blending into the snow. His dark blue cape fluttered in the slight, biting wind. The gold embellishments glistened in the light of the snow, and the ice of his arm was almost translucent in the light.

He walked till be was standing besides the four, smiling at the class, who only stiffened more...why did his smile look so threatening?

"Greetings, classmates of Grea-uh, Danny." He said, glancing over at the raven haired teen. Danny pressed his lips together while Sam snickered. "I will be guiding you to where you will be staying for the night, all accommodated for. Please feel free to let me or any of my citizens if you are in need of something. Now please, let us go."

The class couldn't help exchanging worried and frightened glances at each other, yet between the choice of going with the yeti ghost and possible warmth and freezing their ases off, the former seemed like the better option. Quickly and quietly the class scrambled onto the shuttle, secretly glad to be able to not have the biting cold against their skin.

After everyone settled down onto a seat, the shuttle gave a slight lurch and began moving, traveling further and further into the foreboding white of the icy tundra. Despite the class's nerves on end, they relaxed some. The other girl was there too, Dani they recalled, who had smiled at them as they got on before disappearing into the front of the shuttle where Frostbite and the four had escaped into. There was no one else in the shuttle though, and honestly they didn't know whether to think of that as a good thing or a bad one. They were convincing themselves it was good.

Jack couldn't help but look around the shuttle, finding something oddly, and slightly eery, about the design. Personally, it looked a lot like the Specter Speeder, just with the seats arranged at the sides of the cabin and not in rows. Of course he would notice though, he had spent way over the healthy limit of time on the Speeder, he knew every inch and cranny, every flaw it had and it's weaknesses, like with how the balance stabilizer should be right below the middle of the cabin floor. A slight design error, but there simply wasn't enough room in the engine for it. However, he grew curious...how would this race of yeti ghosts be able to get a hand on his design?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They had to admit...despite the horrifying ghosts around them, they certainly had style.

The class, along with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani, had been dropped off at a large, dome shaped building near what looked to be a giant ice castle. The outside was surprisingly nice, the way icicles hung on the trimming and the intricate design on the door made of solid ice that looked more like a clouded blue crystal. The class wondered how ice could look so beautiful, not noticing Sam twirl her necklace around in her fingers, a soft smile on her lips.

Danny had made sure to educate the class on the Far Frozen, pointing out where everything was. When he motioned towards the coliseum-like building, they were unsure to make of the way Danny pouted slightly at his friends giggling behind him. However, he had yet to mention the large ice dome behind them.

"And this," Danny said, making a grand gesture towards the ice dome, "Is where we will be staying."

With that he pushed the door open with ease, and the class's mouths opened in awe.

If the outside wasn't stunning enough, the inside had them dazed. The door opened into a forer with doors leading off at the sides of it. The floor looked to be made out of ice, yet was not slippery or melting under the surprising heat of the room. The walls were covered in paintings, most of them were of the yeti ghosts, even a few of Frostbite, yet they could still see some of them being of the four that had lead them here, along with Dani at their side. Some showed them in their common clothes, yet other paintings depicted them in more regal attire. Paulina squealed when she noticed a painting of Phantom, the artist beautifully being able to capture him in the work.

Before anyone could say anything about the pictures or the interior in general, Danny began to talk.

"This is what is known as the royal guest house. We will be staying here _as_ guests. Now, we are going to show you around, there should be enough room for everyone." Danny then turned and walked towards the first door on the left, his friends and the class following him.

The guest house was bigger than it looked. They haven't even gotten halfway through and already they have seen (what was easily) the largest kitchen they have ever seen, three full bathrooms, a sauna, a lounge, and two out of however many bedrooms. Valerie had said that people would be sleeping in pairs, and the class instantly began pairing up. They would work on who got what room after the tour was over though.

Soon they reached another door, just as elegant as all the others. They didn't understand how the four were able to tell them apart.

"And this is the library." Danny said, pushing it open.

They somewhat knew what to expect, and knew they would still be in awe at the sheer size and beauty of the room, yet that awe was cut short when they realized that there was already someone in the room.

The class shreked slightly at the ghost in the middle of the room, surrounded by mountains and mountains of books and papers. The ghost wasn't a yeti ghost either, but instead a teenage girl, possibly seventeen, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She looked up at the noise, moving so quickly that her glasses almost flew off her face before settling back on her nose. Her lavender eyes were wide as she noticed them and dropped the book she was holding, letting out a scream as well.

While the class was terrified, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani simply raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mélanie?"

The girl blinked once. Twice. Then focused on the raven haired teen and his friends. She let out a sigh of relief, before becoming confused as well. "Attends... Danny, que... qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici?" ("Wait...Danny, what...what are you guys doing here?")

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. ''Um... c'est une longue histoire...'' ("Uh...It's a long story…")

''Et... qui sont-ils?'' She asked shyly, gesturing towards the class. ("...And who are they?")

''Ça aussi c'est une longue histoire.'' Danny said. ("Also a long story")

Sam cleared her throat, drawing the ghost's attention to her. "Nous te... dirons tout dans un moment. C'est compliqué, mais en résumé on est coincé ici à cause de cette idée débile d'une sortie de classe qui, jusqu'à maintenant, est un total désastre." ("We'll...tell you in a bit. It's complicated, but basically we're stuck here because of this idiot idea to take a class trip that is so far a disaster.")

The ghost's lips twitched slightly, a giggling narrowly escaping her throat. She bit her lip in attempt to cover her laughter. "D'accord, d'accord. Mais vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter, j'apprécie une bonne histoire." ("Fine, fine. You better tell me though, I do love a good story.")

Valerie scoffed playfully, smirking at her. "Non, t'aimes juste les potins." ("No, you just love gossip.")

Mélanie could only laugh at that. "C'est vrai, tu m'as eu." ("It's true, you got me.")

The four laughed, Dani giggled as well. The class could only wonder what was so funny.

Mikey was curious. He liked to know what was going on, and so far he was just confused. Who even was this girl? "Uh...Danny? Um...who is she and...why...is she here?" He asked timidly, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

They turned to look at him, Mélanie's face seemed to grow darker, almost like she was blushing, when she remembered the class was there.

Danny remembered his question. "Oh yeah…" He turned back to the girl. "Hey, Mélanie, pourquoi t'es ici ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit." ("Hey, Mélanie, why are you here? You never told us.")

Mélanie shuffled on her feet, slightly nervous under the watch of the class. "L'Écrivain fantôme m'a demandé si je pouvais récupéré ce livre que t'as emprunté il y a un bout de temps. Hum... c'était quoi le titre déjà... Je crois que c'était 'La Théorie Relative de la Manipulation Génétique' ou un truc du genre…" ("Ghostwriter asked if I could retrieve that book that you borrowed a while back. Uh...what was it called...I believed he called it 'The Relative Theory of Genetic Manipulation' or something like that…")

Tucker stepped forward slightly. "Il n'est pas ici en fait, mais dans les laboratoires. Il ne serait pas très utile ici." ("It's not here actually, it's in the labs. Wouldn't do much good for us if it was here.")

Mélanie shrugged. "Je suppose. Et bien, si vous voulez, vous pouvez, hum... les installer et on pourra aller le chercher. Et en chemin vous pourrez me raconter cette 'stupide sortie scolaire' pendant que vous y êtes." ("I guess so. Well, if you guys want, you can, um...get them situated and we can go get it. And on the way you can tell me of this 'idiot field trip' while you're at it.") She said, smiling.

The four smiled as well. "'J'ai le sentiment que tu t'apprêtes à faire le ménage et à ranger tout ça, pas vrai?" ("I have a feeling you're going to clean up in here, right?") Sam said, a playful smirk on her lips.

Mélanie, still smiling. "'Bien sûr, je peux arranger ça en une minute top chrono." ("Of course, I can clean this up in a minute flat.")

Danny nodded. "D'accord, on se rejoint après avoir installé la classe, puis on ira aux laboratoires. C'est bon?" ("Alright, we'll met up in here after we get our class situated, then we'll go to the labs. Sound good?")

They nodded, agreeing with the plan, and the four, including Dani (who was looking quite tired), turned towards the class. Danny spoke again "D'accord, nous-uh…" He cleared his throat, "Sorry...okay, so we're going to quickly show you guys the rest of the bedrooms and then you're going to break into who you are going to be with while in them. Afterwards, you are allowed to wander inside the guest house, but we would not recommend stepping outside unless you are accompanied by one of Frostbite's citizens, and no," He said, just as everyone was beginning to raise their hands, "None of them are going to harm you. We are safe here." Everyone put their hands down. Danny sighed quietly, it sounded like he was telling children what to do.

He turned back to Mélanie for a second, who was looking thoughtfully at the mountain of books and papers surrounding her. Suddenly, her hand and lower right arm began to glow the same lavender shade as her eyes, and with a sweep of her arm books, papers, pens, and other objects thrown about began to glow as well, slowly rising in the air and putting themselves back to their original places. The class noticed this and stared in awe at the sight before them, while Team Phantom simply smiled and began to usher the class out of the room.

They had business to attend to after all.

 **The chapter is finished! I am soooo happy! *cries tears of joy***

 **A few questions because a lot of you probs have school and I like making people suffer.**

 **1\. What is the purpose of that book Mélanie is looking for? (fyi it's called the Relative Theory of genetic Manipulation so you don't have to scroll back up)**

 **2\. What do you guys think of the class's reaction to Frostbite?**

 **Yeah yeah, I know, not very thought provoking but whatever. Make sure to review with your answers, or even ask me questions! (I have nothing else to do this week tbh) And make sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't!**

 **Alright, so I'll see you on the flip side! PAIX!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guess who's back? Back again? (Sorry not sorry)**

 **You guys have probably been thinking I've been dead these past few weeks...months...yeah...Honestly I was going to write this but finals came up and I have work and I couldn't figure out how I was going to write the damn thing and so yeah…**

 **In other news I have other fanfictions too! Which I have updated somewhat recently so yeah. On top of that, I am now 16! SWEET! Haha see what I did there? Happy birthday to me. *balloons***

 **Of course, before we jump into the story, it's time to answer reviews! *confetti***

 **zonetan: Not quite with the first one, and I thought so as well!**

 **FantasyHalfa: Ding ding ding! There's a bit more to it, but you get the general idea! Uh, about the Dani thing not the second one, but both were good guesses! And thanks! I have been working my ass off for this story, but it's my baby and I love it!**

 **Midnight Silk Rose: You are correct! There is still more than meets the eyes, but thats part of it.**

 **Mpwtl125: I know right! And thanks! Have I told you I love your reviews, because I do! Just brighten up my day!**

 **Jayxon: And you are correct! Same response as everyone above, but props to you for getting it!**

 **Too everyone else who reviewed, thank you and I love you all! I just love reviews, make me feel all warm inside, you rays of sunshine!**

 **Well, I will see you all at the bottom, so I hope you enjoy! And also, in the summer, I have no concept of time. Everyday is Saturday. Continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I am a cat, me owning Danny Phantom would be a CATastrophe. Saying I did own it would get me in trouble and I don't FELINE like getting PURR-nished. Haha (I'll stop now)**

 **Chapter 25**

They left soon after, and being free from the class, even for a while, was reliving. Of course they were careful as they were leaving the guesthouse, but once the intricate ice door closed behind them, they laughed. It was a free laugh, one full of knowing and relief.

Danny and Dani smiled, their ice cores releasing in the snow around them, and their friends weren't surprised when Danny suddenly formed a snowball and hurled it at Tucker, who in return pounced on his friend like a cat.

Even Mélanie seemed happy, despite the fact that she didn't really know the story behind it, but she was sure she would know eventually, someone was bound to gossip later about it. In the meantime, however, they ran (or flew in Danny and Dani's cases, Sam preferring to stay on the ground where she could actually make a snowball) to the lab, throwing around snow like children who just got their first snow day. A few people of the Far Frozen were slightly confused at the commotion, but after seeing the familiar faces of the group of friends, they smiled, some even throwing a few quick snowballs of their own.

After a while of their snowball battle, they began to talk, mostly going to the subject of the field trip to hell. Mélanie listened intently, reacting to the strange ups and downs that the class had experienced. (Tucker had exclaimed that if their minds weren't already fucked up as they were, it would have traumatize them, to which no one could deny so Sam stuck with scolding him for using the word 'fuck' in front of Dani instead). However, through the exchange the snowball fight continued, causing them to get distracted at points in the story as one tried to pelt another member of the group as they spoke.

Soon their battle was brought to a close as the lab appeared into view. A few bits of snow flew threw the air as the group calmed down from their hype, officially ending as Danny threw one last snowball at Sam, to which she turned intangible, letting the ball sail straight through her.

The outside of the lab was nothing to be impressed by, another solid ice door attached to what looked to be the opening of a cave, being as the complex reside in the mountain. One the group got closer to the door, they were able to make-out words written in the ice, almost impossible to see if one did not know they were there. All in Latin, ranging in meaning from 'safety' to 'health' to 'Tuck was here' (Tucker had found this hilarious when he had carved it in the door a few years back, though many thought that the carver would be pissed to see her door having be 'defiled' she simply added her own name and gave Tucker a fistbump, making Tucker claim that it was one of the best pranks he had ever pulled).

While the outside of the lab was nothing special, the inside was the big ticket item.

Rooms upon rooms of scientific equipment laid inside, ranging in purpose and function. Dani, who had only been in the labs a few times, always was in awe of the area and immediately flew to a nearby bookshelf, pulling out a copy of _Theory of Space, Time, and Plasmic Relativity_ , flipping over the worn pages before sitting down in midair to read.

Danny and the gang had other plans. They walked into a room a few doors down that had a note hanging on the door. Danny's eyes skimmed the message, only to see it was about who was using the room currently. With a nod he walked into the room, his friends and Mélanie in tow. Hey, the note did say that the room was currently their workspace.

Mélanie shuffled a bit, eyes roaming the room, taking in her surroundings. "Alors... Le livre est ici?" ("So...the book is in here?")

Sam nodded. ''Ouaip. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'à le trouver. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il est probablement sur la table de travail de Danny pour être honnête." ("Yep. Now all we have to do is find it. Shouldn't be too hard though, probably on Danny's workbench to be honest.")

Danny went over to a large, light wood desk near the wall and started to shift the papers and notes around, careful not to mess up his research. Tucker began to help as well, stacking them by the edge of the desk.

"Uh…" Tucker said, ''Tu as dit que le titre était 'La Théorie Relative de la Manipulation Génétique' ou un truc comme ça, pas vrai?'' ("You had said it was called 'The Relative Theory of Genetic Manipulation' or something like that, right?')

Mélanie nodded. ''Ouais, ça devrait être quelque chose du genre.' ("Yeah, should be something along those lines.")

After a few more seconds of moving papers, Tucker sprang up, clutching a thick, leather bound book in his hands. ''Je l'ai trouvé, dudes!'' ("Found it dudes!")

Mélanie giggled and took the book from him, looking at the symbols on the cover. ''Pas surprenant que l'Écrivain Fantôme m'ait donné une aussi étrange traduction, c'est en russe!'' ("No wonder Ghostwriter gave me such a weird translation, it's in Russian!")

Valerie and Sam laughed at her exclamation while the boys exchanged a knowing smirk and a discreet nod.

''Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'emprunter plus longtemps? J'ai entendu parler du projet sur lequel vous travaillez tous.'' ("Do you not need to borrow it anymore? I heard about the project you all are working on.") Mélanie said.

Danny shrugged. ''Pas vraiment, on arrive pratiquement à la conclusion, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre les derniers résultats.'' ("Not really, we're coming pretty close to our conclusion, we're just waiting for the last results.") Danny said.

Mélanie smiled, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see a fond, loving smile cross the goth's face.

''Et bien,'' ("Well,") Mélanie said, holding the book close to her chest, ''J'espère que vous obtiendrez les résultats que vous recherchez. Bonne chance! On se voit dans quelques jours!'' ("I hope you find the results you're looking for. Good luck! See you in a few days!")

With that the girl flew out of the room leaving the four friends in her wake.

"Wow," Valerie said, "She speed out of here pretty fast. We must have had that book for longer than we thought."

"Yeah, I guess you could say she was _russian_ to go!" Tucker said, a shit-eating grin on his face. With that he began to laugh, as if his pun was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard, while his friends groaned. His laughter was cut short, however, by a vine wrapping around his leg and suspending him from the ceiling, allowing him to get a clear look at the deadpanned expression on Sam's face.

"Well, if you are going to keep making dumb jokes like that, then I hope you don't mind hanging out here for a while." She said, arms crossed.

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the girl, before Danny and Valerie burst out laughing.

"Aw! Come on dudes! Seriously? You laugh at Sam's pun, but not at mine!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Yep!"

It was Sam now who had the smug look on her face, with Danny and Valerie trying to calm down from their laughing, and Tucker still suspended in the air.

Tucker stuck his tongue out at his friends, just like any mature person would. "Yeah yeah. Now can you let me down, Sam? The blood is rushing to my head and I don't want to faint like an old person once I actually stand."

Sam pretended to think. "Hmm…Alright, but only if you say that vegetables are better than meat!"

Tucker put his hand over his heart, acting as if offended. "Never!"

The goth shrugged. "Well then I guess you're stuck up there." She said.

"As funny as this is, you can let him down now. We still have stuff to do." Danny said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely, Danny." She said before loosening the vine.

Tucker face planted onto the floor, as if in a heap. Valerie held back a laugh as she went to go help up her boyfriend.

Danny smiled. "Alright, guys! Let's get to work!"

His friends cheered, causing his smile to grow. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dani floating in the doorway, excitement and hope across her childish features.

 _Don't worry, sweetheart. I know we're correct, just wait a bit. I know it…_

* * *

Nathan had to admit, the guest house was a lot cooler than he originally thought, and not just because it was made out of ice.

He and Mikey had decided to share a room, which happened to be close to the library where that weird ghost girl with the purple eyes was. The walls, just like the rest of the building, were ice, but the furniture in the room was mostly made from a rich, brown wood. He didn't even know they had actual trees in the Ghost Zone!

Yet as impressive as the room was, and the warmth despite the icy walls, it was still cold enough to make a person shiver a bit even with their coats. However, after Danny and his friends left for the 'labs' from what he knew, a yeti had come around with parkas, gloves, and other snow-related clothing which everyone quickly traded in their grecian clothing for. Some of the girls though had kept the jewelry they had been given.

Now though, after having looked over the complex once again with Mikey in tow, the two had grown curious about where the 'freak four,' Dani, and the french-speaking ghost had run off to. With the help of a yeti just outside of the guest house (which they were a bit reluctant to ask for) they had managed to find the labs, in which simply gazing at the doors was enough to make the gasp in awe.

Mikey took a small step backwards. "I-I don't k-know…"

Nathan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's fine." He said.

Mikey gave his friend a deadpan look. "Please. I know you just want to go in there to see Valerie. I know about your crush." He said.

Mikey expected to see his friend blush, but when the redhead simply looked down at his boots, he was surprised. "Actually, no. I'm over Valerie really. I'm just curious." Nathan said.

Mikey nodded mutely at his friend's confession. "A-Alright. Well then?"

Nathan looked back up at Mikey and smiled. They gave each other a nervous nod and began to open the ice-door.

The first thing they noticed was the amount of bookshelves once they walked in. Second thing was the strange silence in the lab.

"I thought you said they were in here?" Mikey asked.

"I thought so too."

"So where-"

"THIS THING IS IMPOSSIBLE TO GET THROUGH!"

Mikey and Nathan shared a look before looking in the direction of the shout. After a moment of recollection, they realized they knew that voice.

"Is that Tucker?"

"Sounded like him."

"Tucker, come on! We know you got this!"

"Sam, I love the enthusiasm, really, but this damn firewall seems impossible! He must have spent years perfecting it!" Tucker shouted.

"Dude, we know the fruitloop has a lot of tech. I'm sure you can get through." This time it was Danny speaking.

"Think of the Great Wall of China." Tucker said.

"Okay?" Danny replied.

"Now think of it with Blood Blossoms in it and around it."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Great analogy, Tucker, but seriously, how are you doing?" Valerie said.

"I was doing fine so far with the other layers before this, but right now I just don't know! I've been working at this one for months! And I have no idea if there is more afterwards."

"While we're waiting on that," Sam said, "How's the analysis going? Frostbite did send you a message saying that it was detecting something."

"I'm running a backup with my own DNA. It came back with traces of another genetic code that's different than mine, which I actually had been suspecting, so I'm just making sure of something with my own first." Danny explained.

"Which is…?" Sam said.

"It would be better to explain with the results as well, but it should be done in a minute." Danny said.

During the conversation, Mikey and Nathan had slowly been making their way to the room which held Danny and his friends. The door was slightly ajar, allowing them to see into the large room of equipment. They couldn't see Sam, Valerie, or Danny, but every so often were able to see Tucker as he typed furiously at a giant computer. The sound of footsteps, typing, and shuffled paper were also resonating from the room. However, there was something that ended up catching both of the boys' eyes.

"Wait, isn't that that Dani girl?" Nathan whispered to Mikey.

It was. The little girl was silent and closer to the door than the others in the room, and by the way she kept wringing her hands and biting her lip, it was easy to tell she was nervous. Yet that wasn't what caught their attention, it was the fact that she was _floating_.

"Is it just me, or is she floating?!" Mikey said.

Dani suddenly stiffened. Quickly she dropped to the ground and spun towards the door, catching sight of the two. "D-Danny! There are people outside the door!"

Almost right after she said that, the door practically flew open to reveal the 'freak four' whose attention was focused on the two. It was easy to see the surprise and fear that pained their features.

Everything was silent for a solid minute, with the two staring at each other, no one moving, the only sounds being the soft hum of lab equipment.

It was Nathan who broke the silence. "Well, we're in trouble."

 **That you are, Nathan, though I guess we will have to see how this turns out. And I know you all loved my pun earlier! I'm hilarious, I know. Calm down now.**

 **Either way, the story is reaching it's interesting turn! Not yet though, you'll know it when it happens!**

 **Anyways, despite it being summer, I am taking it upon myself to ask a few questions to my lovely audience! Do not worry, they will not be hard, I am not cruel...maybe.**

 **#1: What do you think Danny and the gang are testing?**

 **#2: What file is Tucker trying to get into? Hint: it's one of Vlad's files *smirks***

 **#3: What did Danny mean by knowing they were correct?**

 **Anyways that's all for now! Make sure to favorite and follow! And review! I love reviews! Review with your answers or even just review with random shit! Ask me questions! Now that's a twist.**

 **Now, I will see you all in hell! (Let's be honest, that's where I'm going) PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hehe….oh would you look at that I'm not dead.**

 **I have a reason why it's been a while, most of it being I was sick and stressed. I got laryngitis not too long after I posted the last chapter, which went away after almost two weeks, but it gave me tonsillitis cause bacteria and shit, and a class had started up for me not too long after that so...yeah.**

 **Anyways, it's been a while, but reviews!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes and yes! Wow you're good at this!**

 **wiseguy2415: Alright, 'wise guy' keep your pants on, and you shall be pleased to find that out, in this chapter *mischievous laughter***

 **RachelM7: Aw thanks! Glad to know someone likes my writing! I think it's kind of shit, but then again, the life of an artisan *dramatic swoon***

 **Kennayil: Wow you put a lot of thought into that, I love it! And I have to say that would be a pretty good idea, but I'm not that evil so I cut some slack. Interesting idea though**

 **Ghost Dragon Master: First of all, good job, gold star for you! Second of all, I would love that it's cold af right now please set me on fire**

 **Sorry I wasn't able to get to everyone's review! I wanted to do a handful of them, but thank you to everyone who did review, and keep doing so :D**

 **Disclaimer: Wow, haven't done one of these in a while. It's like looking back in time at how they were in the old days….so long ago...and I remember that I do not own Danny Phantom :'( The memories….**

 **Chapter 26**

The amount of pacing that Danny was doing was enough to make anyone worry, regardless if they knew what was happening or not. Now for Mikey and Nathan, who already felt like their hearts were going to beat out of their chests, it had reached a point to where all they could think of was how they _really_ screwed up.

The rest of the gang was no help. Sam was holding the younger female halfa, while glaring at the two nerds who could practically feel the burning holes being drilled into their skulls. Dani seemed to just curl up in Sam's embrace, her head down and hair covering her eyes. Tucker had tried to comfort Danny, but had decided against it and instead was standing off on the other end of the room where the giant computer sat doing...something. Mikey and Nathan didn't know what, but they could see Tucker cast looks over his shoulder, and is posture was noticeably tense. Valerie's expression was just hard to read and sat motionless, not counting her eyes which darted around the room, casting her gaze at both her friends and the two intruders.

Suddenly Danny growled, and in a surprising turn of events to Nathan and Mikey, he swung around and punched the wall next to him in frustration, easily creating a large dent. Mikey and Nathan flinched, eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

Nathan gulped. "I-I p-promise, w-we didn't see a-anything. Uh-we w-won't t-tell anyone w-we swear!" He sputtered out. Mikey frantically nodded.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned towards the two, his eyes almost void of emotion, but still showing what had to be slight fear.

"What. Did. You. See?" Danny said, his voice low. The deep baritone which usually sounded so light and kind was somewhat frightening. Mikey and Nathan shuttered, unable to given an answer.

Danny easily saw their fear, and his gaze softened slightly. "What did you see?" He asked again, his voice less intimidating.

Dani sniffed. "I-I'm s-sorry...It's m-my f-fault. I-I was floating, I d-didn't k-know...I-I s-so s-sorry D-Danny…" She said, her voice almost a whisper before she burst into tears, mumbling out apologies as Sam tightened her hold on the girl and hugged her. Dani turned in her arms and continued to cry on her shoulder as Sam comforted her.

Everyone's gaze broke as they looked at the little girl. Even Tucker fully turned around at the display. Valerie went over to Sam's side to help comfort Dani, and Sam nodded slightly to Danny to let him know that she would be alright. Danny, with slight reluctance, nodded back, and took Mikey's and Nathan's wrists, pulling them to the far side of the room. Tucker sent Danny a look, letting him know he would stay where he was. He knew Danny would sort it out much easier than he could.

Danny brought them over to where multiple strange-looking machines sat. They could still hear Dani crying, and Danny was constantly looking in that direction. Nathan was quite blind to this, but Mikey could tell that Danny would much rather be over there than with them. He didn't feel offended though. Honestly, he would much rather Danny be over there too right now.

Danny released their wrists and immediately ran his fingers through his hair again before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W-we're really sorry. I-I promise we won't tell anyone." Mikey said.

Danny shook his head. "As much as I wish I could just say, 'let's forget about this and move on with our lives', that can't happen. Too much is going on right now, not to mention what is going to happen after this whole thing. So I have to make sure that this remains a secret. And I mean a _secret_." He said.

Mikey and Nathan couldn't help to be more curious at what he meant. A secret? What secret? They had figured since the start of the trip that there was some big thing the four kept hidden, but they had figured it to be Dani or something. Yet now they could feel this giant weight being pressed slowly onto their shoulders. Whatever they were hiding was more than just some hidden girl that looked like she could be Danny and Sam's daughter.

"Why is this...secret...so important?" Nathan asked slowly.

Danny was conflicted for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell them. In the end he resigned to his decision. "It's...more important than you think it is. Not something a normal high schooler would ever need to worry about." He said.

"I think we all already know you're not a normal high schooler," Said Mikey. Danny had a blank expression on his face, and Mikey was afraid for a second that he went too far when Danny suddenly laughed, which surprised the two more than anything other reaction they had expected.

"You're damn right." He said, after calming down, "However, I still don't know whether or not to tell you. The less people who know the...better it is for all of us."

"T-then don't tell us. Like we said, we promise we won't tell another liv-uh-another soul." Nathan said, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Danny still looked uncertain, trying to figure out what to say. In the misted of the silence a loud 'ding' resonated around the large room. Everyone's head snapped to a machine on the far left side, close to where Danny's desk was. Even Dani, who had calmed down enough to stop crying, was looking over.

Danny slowly made his way over to the machine and ran his hand over one of the compartments which was filled with something that suspiciously looked like blood if it wasn't for the strands of neon green floating through it. He pressed a button on the side of the compartment and a sheet of paper slipped out of a slot right under it.

Mikey and Nathan didn't quite know what was going on, but with how everyone else in the room seemed to be waiting in anticipation, they knew it was important, at least for the five.

Danny's eyes read over the sheet of paper, his brain focused on what it said. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. In a flash he went over to his desk and began to look over the papers on it, messing up the quick piles that were made earlier. Finding what he was looking for he shoved most of the other papers off his desk and laid out the ones in his hands. He retrieved a pen from the mess and began to make markings on the papers, completely forgetting about the two nerds.

Sam had edged closer as well, looking over his shoulder as he worked. Mikey and Nathan couldn't see what Danny was writing, but at the way Sam's eyes widened, they could make a wild guess that it was big.

Valerie was standing as well, Dani sitting anxiously besides her, her formerly red cheeks becoming pale again. Tucker was also staring, his PDA, which was connected to the computer, becoming slack in his hand.

Danny's breath suddenly caught in his throat. The rest of Team Phantom looked at him with hope welling in their eyes. With shaking hands Danny picked up the three piece of paper on the desk he had been scribbling on, and slowly looked up at his friends, a smile growing on his lips. Danny let out a quiet laugh.

"It's a match…" He said, almost in a whisper.

Despite how quiet he said it, him and his friends looked ready to cry in joy. Sam wiped tears from her eyes, slightly smudging the remains of her makeup, and kissed Danny full on the lips. Valerie jumped up in celebration, letting tears run down her cheeks. Dani started crying again too, but the smile stretching across her face showed that her tears were of happiness. The young, female halfa hugged Valerie, who hugged her back. Tucker pounded his fist in the air, and settled for hugging his PDA as he was on the other end of the room.

Nathan and Mikey settled for standing where they were, even though they were even more confused than when they had when they arrived.

Danny had calmed down slightly, then looked to Tucker, determination written across his features. "Tucker, got that wall down yet?" He said.

Tucker's features fell. "No, and I can't figure out why! I've tried everything, and nothing's working! UGH!" Said Tucker in frustration. In his fit he didn't even realize he had dropped his PDA onto the floor. When he looked back at his friends, all they saw was them looking at him in shock, then only saw grins break out on their lips again.

"Tucker you did it!"

"I knew you could do it dude!"

Valerie saw her boyfriend's confusion at their cheers and walked up to him. With a smirk, she grabbed his chin and turned it towards the computer…

...Which was now displaying multiple files.

Tucker's jaw dropped at what he saw. In a comedic moment he just stared in disbelief before shouting.

"All I had to do was drop Sharon?! It was that easy?! AH! Sharon!" He exclaimed, quickly bending down to retrieve his PDA off the floor and checking it for any cracks. "Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to!" A cough sounded to his left. "Hehe, love you Val."

"You better."

Danny, Sam, and Dani quickly came up behind the two and stood at the computer. Tucker collected himself and began to search through the files.

"'Ghost data'...'plasmius maximus blueprints'...'Maddie hologram program', ew."

"'Ew' is correct." Danny echoed. "I may not like her very much, but she still gave birth to me." He said as Sam pretended to gag besides him.

"Uh….HERE! I found it! 'DP Clone Project.'" Tucker said, before clicking on the file. Immediately after different file began to show up on the screen and Tucker began to sort through them.

Mikey and Nathan had become curious at this point, and despite thinking they should probably try to sneak out while Team Phantom was occupied, they couldn't help but wonder what was so exciting. As quietly as they could, they took a few steps towards the group, but still staying far back from them.

"You said it was a match, right?" Tucker said, excitement in his words.

Danny smiled and nodded. "50/50 on both sides." He said. Dani looked up at Sam, hope in her baby blue eyes, before looking away quickly and focusing on the screen.

Tucker nodded back and scrolled through a few more files. "Uh, hey! I think this is the one!" He said. There was a single picture in the file of a young girl in a large tube, the same that had been used when Vlad tried to clone Danny, who looked to be asleep.

"It's me! It's really me!" Dani said, pointing towards the screen.

Tucker began to read from the file. "'Clone 7 appears to be mostly stable in earliest stage, but I have realized an error in my calculations. Despite being the most stable out of the previous clones I have made, I am unable to progress aging any further due to signs of destabilization. Due to this I have been able to halt hormonal growth, and am suspecting that when the clone's mental state catches up to it's body will it continue to grow at a normal pace. However, if my next clone goes as planned I will melt this one down instead.'"

Dani shrunk back at reading the 'melting' part and grabbed onto Danny's pant leg. Danny ran a hand over her head and said. "Well, that explains a little bit. Tuck, keep reading."

Tucker nodded again and continued. "After the events of my last cloning attempt, I have grown curious as to the reason that 'Danielle' has remained intact after being able to use her ecto-abilities. There is also still the question that remains of how did 'she' become a 'she' despite previous attempts remaining male? I have hired Ms. Valerie to seek out and bring me Danielle so I may put these questions to rest."

"That lying, two-faced, fruitloop, son of a-" Valerie muttered under her breath.

Tucker continued, although he hesitated slightly knowing the events that had occurred in Vlad's data collection. "'Despite Daniel ruining my plans...again, I have been able to study Danielle's DNA composition enough to get an understanding as to why she remained the most stable out of my attempts. It appears that in collecting Daniel's DNA from his encounters with Valerie, there were trace elements of Ms. Manson's DNA on his clothing. In collecting for Clone 7, aka Danielle, these traces of Samantha's DNA-"

"Fruitloop calling me Samantha….how dare...my boot...his…" Sam muttered, momentarily getting off track.

"'-Ended up being including in the making of Danielle's human half, making it more stable in that form. Due to the only presence of Daniel's DNA in Danielle's ghost half, this caused for an imbalance that he must have stabilized with his father's ridiculous, failed invention. This must have been the cause for her lasting longer…'" Tucker trailed off, as the rest of them pieced together the information.

"So…" Dani said meekly, "Does this mean…?"

The four looked at the young girl, who gazed up at them before shifting her gaze fully to Sam and Danny.

"...Daddy…..Mommy….."

Sam breathed out a laugh and smiled while Danny secretly wiped a tear off his cheek and nodded.

More tears began to run down Dani's face before smiling widely. "Daddy! Mommy!" She said, then jumped up and hugged the two, who embraced her back. Tucker and Valerie didn't even try to hide their happiness.

"Aw, come one guys, group hug!" Tucker said throwing his arms around the three and dragging Valerie in simultaneously.

Mikey and Nathan knew they were intruding on a moment, even though they had no clue as to what was going on. Letting the newly realized family be, they snuck out. Being bullied for years gave them the advantage of sneaking past bullies, just now it was just used for a different reason.

Eventually they were able to make it back to the guesthouse (with great difficulty), and were now sitting in their room. Lester was in there too, and looked at the two curiously.

"Where have you guys been?" Lester asked.

"Uh…" Mikey glanced over at Nathan, who shook his head. "Just exploring. This place is….really big…" He finished lamely.

Lester pouted slightly, not quite buying it, but seemed to let it slide. He mumbled something about going to try to find the bathroom and left, leaving the two inside their room alone.

"We can't tell anyone what we saw." Nathan said after the door fully closed.

Mikey seemed hesitant, but agreed nonetheless. "Y-You know, Danny's gonna w-want to talk to us again..."

Nathan shuffled awkwardly. "I know….but let's think of some questions, maybe we can ask him some. I mean, he's still Danny, and Danny's always been pretty fair, right? He might…"

Mikey nodded again. "Yeah! Yeah. B-but I don't know...the Danny we knew at Casper seems a lot different than the one here…"

"They're still the same person though...I mean, what harm could a few questions do?" Nathan asked, laughing nervously.

Mikey laughed awkwardly too, but began to think of something to ask the four. Meanwhile, Nathan was also deep in thought, but mostly due to a question he had been thinking of for a while, ever since Pandora's.

" _Is Danny actually Phantom?"_

 **O.o Bit of a cliffhanger isn't it?**

 **It's safe to say that this was a bit of a pain in the ass to write, but fun nevertheless. I can't promise when the next one will be done, but hopefully sooner than I got this one done...hopefully.**

 **So, what do you guys think? What about Nathan's realization? How do you feel about Dani actually being Danny and Sam's daughter? I loved writing that, tbh, I felt like I was going to explode! AHHH!**

 **I know that this is a weird stop to stop at, but more is coming, I promise. I do, in fact, have a plan thank you very much.**

 **Anyways, I shall take my leave. Remember to review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff! Makes me feel special! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


End file.
